Rosie, Rose, Rosalie
by Marie Cullen Black
Summary: Rosalie Lillian Hale una adolescente de 16 años. Casada con un hombre 10 años más grande que ella, que se niega a consumar su matrimonio porque Rosie es aun una niña ... herida, frustrada y traicionada Rosalie decide dejar a su marido y empezar una vida dieferente: haciendose desear por los hombres, que no volverán a llamarla niña cuando les muestre aquello que más desean ...
1. Prefacio

- No puedo creer que lo hicieras Emmett, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – Le gritaba mientras corría frenéticamente hacia el auto.

- Rose, déjame explicarte – le suplicó

Se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo - ¿Qué me expliques qué? Que te acostaste con otra porque soy una "niña" – hizo comillas con sus manos – me has hecho quedar como una tonta, todo el mundo se burlaba de mi y ¡nunca me importo! Nunca les hice caso, ahora veo que tenían razón ¡Te detesto! ¡Fui una estúpida! – Gritaba al mismo tiempo que continuaba golpeándolo. Él por su parte desesperado y sin saber que hacer, la rodeó con sus brazos, aún cuando ella se resistía. Después de un pequeño forcejeo, ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar

- Rosie perdóname

Escuchar esas palabras sólo lograron avivar la furia que la consumía por dentro

- Te odio Emmett – susurró, y para su sorpresa sonaba muy calmada

- ¿Qué?

- ¡TE ODIO! – le gritó se apartó bruscamente de él y salió corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, Alicia la estaba esperando en la entrada, había comenzado a llover y ella estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

- Señora, pero ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Nada Alicia, sólo quiero tomar un baño y prepárame por favor la habitación de Emmett.

- ¿Ya no van a dormir en la habitación principal?

- Él sí, yo no

* * *

Aquí les traigo mi más reciente invención jeje :D es el prefacio ... espero que les haya gustado... aunque es muy muy pequeño es sólo para ver qué les parece... es un poco dificil para mi escribir está historia... sin embargo bueno

Si todo sale bien el viernes publicaré el primer capitulo, tambien es corto, no tanto como este .

¿Es demasiado pronto para pedir comentarios? XD

Abrazos estilo Emmett


	2. Capitulo 1: Felices para siempre

¿Algún día imagine ser la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra? No lo creo, y ahora que pasó yo simplemente no puedo creerlo, no es muy común que a los 16 obtengas todo lo que quieres, lo que siempre soñaste, o casi…

Iba en la parte trasera del mercedes del padre de Emmett, _mi suegro_, el vestido ocupaba casi todo el espacio, el cielo estaba teñido de sepia, ya comenzaba a atardecer, la noche comenzaba a alcanzarnos.

Cerré los ojos satisfecha y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, la ceremonia había sido perfecta… todas aquellas personas a quienes amaba habían asistido, y él. Emmett estuvo simplemente perfecto con su traje negro que contrastaban con sus hermosos ojos azules: los votos fueron los mismos que otras parejas han dicho durante siglos, llenos de significado, jurando amarnos y respetarnos por el resto de nuestros días.

La recepción se llevó a cabo iniciada la tarde… las mesas estaban cubiertas de blanco, con un centro de mesa de flores en diversos tonos de rosa, eran flores lo que dominaba el lugar; a pesar de lo apresurado de la boda todo había sido simplemente hermoso. Con un pastel impresionante, de 3 niveles blanco con detalles lilas, y además de todo: delicioso.

Me sonrojé al recordar nuestro primer baile. Emmett había sujetado firmemente mi cintura mientras bailábamos con el suave ritmo de la música, al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras hermosas en mi oído. Creí que mi pecho explotaría de tanta felicidad.

- Ya llegamos señora – Marcus me sacó de mi ensoñación. Se bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar del auto.

- Gracias – me quedé parada a un lado del auto, observando mi nueva casa, era bastante imponente. Más grande de lo que se puede imaginar, más que una casa era una mansión. El castillo en el que la princesa viviría con su príncipe un felices para siempre. Torcí el gesto, no sabía donde estaba mi príncipe, y mucho menos sabía porque contra la tradición Emmett había decidido que llegaríamos a casa en autos separados.

La gran puerta se abrió y Alicia apareció tras ella

- Señora, debería entrar, hace frío aquí afuera, le ayudaré a ponerse algo más cómodo.

- Hum, claro – dudé ¿Dónde rayos estaba Emmett? – Es sólo que… me gustaría esperar a mi esposo – aún me sonrojaba al decir que Emmett era mi esposo, y es que no es muy común que una se case a los 16.

- Por supuesto, pero puede esperarlo adentro y con algo más cómodo – insistió Alicia.

Derrotada, caminé hacia la casa, y es que en verdad no había notado que afuera hacía demasiado frío, mi piel estaba helada. Comencé a subir las escaleras lentamente, no iba a decirle a esta mujer que estaba esperando que fuera Emmett quien me quitara el vestido. Después de todo aunque no estuviéramos embarcados en un largo viaje de luna de miel, aún podríamos tener una luna de miel en casa. Emmett es 10 años más grande que yo… la edad no significa nada para mí, después de todo estamos casados. Suspiré

- ¿Sabes dónde está Emmett?

Dudó

- El señor no tardará en llegar, debe estar cansada. Por qué no toma una ducha para alejar el cansancio que debe tener – no me pasó desapercibido que Alicia me había cambiado el tema.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación, era grande y espaciosa, tenía una gran ventana con cortinas color perla, la cama era impresionante… se podrían hacer muchas cosas en esa cama…

- ¿Necesita ayuda con algo?

- ¿Podrías sólo desabrochar mi vestido?

- Por supuesto – me deshice del vestido y lo coloqué en una silla junto a la cama, me quedé sólo con el fondo, no era muy sexy que digamos y Emmett tendría que llegar en cualquier momento, caminé hacia el armario. Mamá había pasado los últimos días arreglando mis cosas y le había pedido que me comprara un poco de lencería. Después de rebuscar un poco encontré lo que buscaba…

Decidí primero tomar una ducha, me quite las horquillas, y me dirigí a la ducha, estaba todo lleno con mis productos de limpieza, no había nada de hombre a la vista ¿Emmett había olvidado traer sus cosas? Probablemente, después de todo el no dormía normalmente en esta habitación. Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara, estaba exhausta, era una exhausta chica felizmente casada…

Me puse la lencería, no tenía sentido ponerse el pijama, encendí la calefacción para no temblar por la escasez de ropa y me senté en el centro de la cama para esperar a Emmett y es que ya había tardado demasiado, se supone que venía justo detrás de mí…

Bostecé, era un mal momento para estar cansada, pero lo estaba. Tomé el libro que estaba en la mesita de noche y comencé a leer para alejar el nerviosismo y dejar de preocuparme porque Emmett no llegaba, los minutos parecían horas…

El cansancio me envolvió y no me di cuenta cuando sucumbí a la inconsciencia…

* * *

¿En dónde estará Emmett? . les deje el primer capítulo :D espero sea de su agrado... aunque sea corto ;)

Graciias a las personas que leyeron el prefacio y dejaron un review! ustedes me animan a seguir! no olviden pasar a leer 'no olvides mi nombre'

Un abrazo estilo Emmett

~Marie


	3. Capítulo 2:Emmett

- ¿Así que está simplemente esperándote en casa? – Garret me miraba incrédulo - ¿No pudiste hablarlo con ella antes?

Yo no sabía que responderle y es que aunque Rosie y yo estuviéramos casados ella aún era una niña. Ni siquiera había terminado su desarrollo…

- ¿Por qué te casaste con ella, Emmett?

- Por que…

- si no la amas, debiste dejarla en paz. Estoy seguro que se lo tomará como algo personal, Emmett, vas a lastimarla – me interrumpió. ¿Herirla? ¡_Mierda! _

- yo no quiero herirla, ¡Maldición! Es lo que estoy tratando de evitar, es una niña, Garret, yo no voy a… no con una niña.

Bebí mi brandy de un solo trago, ¡maldita sea! Ahora ella estaba en casa esperándome después de la boda…

- Lamento decirte esto pero… cometiste un error, hombre. Ella no será feliz. Aunque sea una niña seguro tiene sus expectativas.

- Me casé con ella porque quería protegerla… ó se casaba conmigo ó se casaba con Royce – me estremecí –, tú sabes como es ese bastardo ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¡Pudiste decirle la verdad! – Ahora él me estaba gritando, genial, ya era lo suficientemente malo – tendrás que enfrentarla tarde o temprano, no puedes evitarla todo el tiempo…

Coloqué mi frente sobre la barra, todo esto era una mierda, pero ¿arrepentirme de casarme con Rosie? No, eso no.

- Emmett, ve tú casa y habla con ella… antes de que sea tarde.

- ¿tarde? ¿A qué diablos te refieres?

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, estridentemente. Verifiqué de quien era la llamada. _Isabella. _Suspiré, al menos no era Rosie. Le indiqué a Garret que me esperara un momento

- ¿Hola?

- Hola bombón, tengo buenas noticias, voy a viajar a Madrid por unas cosas del trabajo, pero coincide con tú agenda, así que podríamos tomarnos unos días…

Lo dejó de manera insinuante y es que Isabella era tan… caliente

- Humm

- Vamos Emmett, yo se que quieres, no tenemos que ir por nada serio… no será como la última vez.

La última vez ella terminó enfadada conmigo porque no quería nada serio con ella.

- ¿Puedo llamarte después?

- Si no lo haces McCarty… - me amenazó – no voy a rendirme tan fácil –. Colgó.

Genial.

- ¿Y?

- Isabella – le dije a modo de explicación

- Ja! Ese sí que es un problema, pero al menos alégrate de que no vendrá desde Londres a buscarte – palmeó mi hombro

- me dijo que va a estar en España, y que su agenda coincidía con la mía. Quiere que nos veamos

- Por supuesto que no vas a verla. Estas casado ahora, y ella lo sabe

Lo miré con cara de culpa. _No lo sabía_.

- Tengo que irme – arrojé un billete sobre la barra y me encaminé hacia la salida

- ¡Suerte! – oí gritar a Garret sobre el sonido de la música.

Llamé a Salomón.

- Trae el auto a la parte de atrás, nos vamos a casa.

Colgué sin esperar una respuesta.

Levanté la cara al cielo. No llovía, pero el ambiente era fresco. Me ayudó a despejarme. Mi esposa estaba esperándome en casa, probablemente en ropa provocadora para que consumáramos nuestro matrimonio. Pero yo simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Un mercedes se estacionó junto a mí. Abrí la puerta trasera y subí. Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Conocía a Rosie desde siempre, esperaba que cuando yo llegara ella ya estuviera durmiendo. Aunque si lo hace, mañana se sentirá peor y tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con ella… ni siquiera podría evitarla unos días más con la excusa del trabajo. Me habían dado dos semanas de vacaciones como regalo de boda. Genial.

Para cuando llegue a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Buena o mala señal? Suspiré. Me dirigí directo a la habitación principal. La puerta estaba cerrada, puse mi oreja sobre la puerta. No se oía nada, un caminar, el cambio de una pagina. Nada.

Entré cuidadosamente, lo primero que vi fue que las cortinas estaban abiertas. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Le daba un aspecto casi mágico. Después miré hacia la cama. Gemí. No me había equivocado: Rose estaba vestida sólo con lencería, diminuta y sensual lencería, ¿Cómo una niña podía lucir así? Cerré los ojos y me apreté el puente de la nariz. Fui hacia el armario para sacar una manta. Con cuidado la cubrí. Tratando de no tocarla. Después de mirarla unos breves instantes decidí irme a mi antigua habitación. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera podía dormir con ella.

Después de toda una vida de satisfacción, de conseguir lo que quería y con quien quería, no podía dormir con esta virginal niña…

Me quedé solo en calzoncillos y puse mi alarma, debía despertar antes que ella, aunque yo no supiera a que hora se levantaba, ¿A las 8? ¿A las 6? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo saberlo? Esperaba que a las 7 ella aún estuviera durmiendo…

* * *

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo... corto también, en general los capitulos serán cortos.. es un poco dificil para mi esta historia pero en esas estamos :D esperemos que la acción aparezca en aprox otros 2 capitulos **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen... :D **  
** ¿Algun review?**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡¿Soy una niña!

Desperté, desorientada ¿Dónde estaba?, mire hacia la ventana, aún era de noche, probablemente la de la madrugada. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Me di cuenta que tenía una manta encima, alguien había venido a verme y eso nos lleva a ¿dónde está Emmett? Se supone que está era nuestra noche de bodas y él ni siquiera está en la misma habitación que yo.

Me dirigí hacia la cómoda, tomé una bata ligera color rosa pálido y salí de la habitación. No sabía si mi marido había llegado a casa. ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Debería revisar cada una de las habitaciones? ¿Llamarlo? Llamarlo no era una opción, su número de celular estaba grabado en el mío… que estaba en la maleta que dejé en casa de mi madre. Y como una estúpida no lo sabía de memoria. Suspiré. Tal vez tuviera suerte buscando en las habitaciones. Si estaba en casa lo más probable es que estuviera en su antigua habitación, sólo que no sabía cuál era… al menos sabía que estaba en el mismo piso que la mía, _nuestra_.

El piso tenía 6 habitaciones, la principal era en la que me había quedado dormida, una más era la de Emmett y las demás estaban vacías.

Avancé hacia la tercera puerta de la derecha… caminé sigilosamente. Abrí la puerta y… nada. Al menos aún quedaban 4 puertas más… traté con la siguiente. Nada. ¿Habría llegado a casa? Me mordí el labio… ¿Cuál era la explicación para que un marido no se presentara a la noche de bodas? Un gemido se escapó de mis labios ¿Le habría pasado algo? Nunca debí dejar que llegáramos separados, los peores escenarios comenzaron a hacer su aparición en mi mente… traté de calmarme aún nos quedaban más puertas. Podría despertar a Alicia, tal vez ella sabría dónde estaba. Traté con otra puerta. Mi corazón se detuvo… él estaba ahí, durmiendo. Estaba en la posición de estrella, su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente. No tenía camisa… podía observar su cuerpo perfecto. ¿Por qué estaba aquí durmiendo? Mi pulso se disparó, seguro me encontró dormida cuando llegó ¡que estúpida!

Me acerqué a la cama, hice una mueca. No cabría en esa cama, él la ocupaba toda y yo no era pequeña precisamente, aún no había terminado de crecer, era cierto, pero ya estaba cerca del metro con setenta… tal vez podría hacerme bola. Tomé la manta y comencé a levantarla cuándo él despertó

- ¿Rose? – Le sonreí - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Su respuesta me confundió, ¿no se supone que estamos casados? Deberíamos dormir juntos. Fui directa… los rodeos nunca han sido lo mío

- vine a dormir contigo, por supuesto

- nosotros no podemos dormir juntos – me dedicó una expresión horrorizada.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Mi voz se elevó unos tonos – estamos casados ¿lo olvidas? – Levanté mi mano y le mostré mi alianza – podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos

Enrolló mis muñecas con sus manos, y las colocó a mis costados.

- Eres una niña, Rosie

La ira me inundó ¡¿una niña?!

- no soy una niña, Emmett, sé lo que hago y lo que quiero

- no, no es así y yo no voy a… no cuando tú eres… - se trataba con las palabras y me miró con ojos insinuantes

- ¿virgen? ¿No vas a acostarte conmigo porque soy virgen? – una carcajada histérica salió de mis labios – yo creí que llegar virgen al matrimonio era algo bueno, si no te parece… los podemos arreglar

- ¡no! Lo que quiero decir es…

- ¡¿Qué hay de malo en mí?!

- nada, es sólo que… - ya estaba nervioso y yo estaba al borde del colapso, muchos chicos me deseaban y el único hombre que yo deseaba en el mundo acababa de decirme que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a crecer dentro de mí

- ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

Se acercó más a mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos, azul a azul.

- No lo haremos, Rosie, eres una niña. Podemos esperar hasta que seas mayor.

- no soy una niña

- ¡Sólo tienes 16!

Empujé sus manos para que me soltara, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué se caso conmigo? – ¡mi cumpleaños es en una semana! ¡Maldición Emmett!

- Rosie…

- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Salí corriendo de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la principal. Esto no tenía pies ni cabeza. Necesitaba saber sus verdaderas razones y la excusa de que era una niña me era poco convincente… mi cumpleaños 17 estaba muy cerca. Mi cuerpo, definitivamente, no era el de una niña. Además había visto '_perdona si te llamo amor_' y a Alex no le importó tener una relación con Nikki, y se llevaban veinte años. Emmett sólo era 10 años más grande que yo. También estaba la señora Robinson y Christian Grey. Por ello lo de la edad no me lo tragaba: tal vez si Emmett fuera una persona moralista, pero todos conocían su historial. No era precisamente un santo.

Me quedé sentada contra la puerta, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

Golpeó la puerta. No le abrí no quería que me viera llorando, exactamente como una niña berrinchuda.

- Déjame entrar, Rosie

Inhalé profundo un par de veces y me levanté del suelo, arrojé la bata en una silla. Yo le mostraría su niña, y abrí la puerta. Tuve la satisfacción de ver sus ojos como platos y luego camine sensualmente hasta la cama

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett? Ya dejaste muy claro que no vas a dormir conmigo, que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa y bla bla bla. No me interesa y justo ahora voy a dormir, porque es madrugada y hace frío.

- no Rosie, no es… te juro que sólo necesitamos esperar ¿un año? ¿Te parece demasiado?

- vale, Emmett, ya te dije que entendí – me acurruqué bajo las mantas – sin embargo, no me hubiera molestado que me dijeras tus verdaderas intenciones desde el comienzo, si de todos modos ibas a esperar ¿qué mas daba casarnos después? Tengo demasiadas dudas y no creas que voy a quedarme con ellas ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? – Abrió la boca para interrumpirme, hice un ademán con mi mano para que no lo hiciera – en fin… buenas noches _querido_.

Lo escuché salir de la habitación, así que ni siquiera dormiría conmigo, esto estaba muy extraño y fuera lo que fuera… yo haría que Emmett dejara de pensar en mí cómo una niña. Compraría ropa más atrevida, lencería… Heidi podría ayudarme con esto, ningún hombre se había resistido a sus encantos.

* * *

**Aqui estamos con el tercer cap :D ... vamos algo lento pero las cosas se van dando. Una vez más gracias por sus reviews! :D  
**

**¿Que cuando actulizo? Los viernes :) aunque como me han hecho ver el tiempo de espera es mucho para tan poco... gracias por dejar sus opiniones y como son uds quien importa haré lo posible por actualizar por lo menos dos veces por semana :D denme tiempo estoy algo complicada. En cuanto decida los dias se los haré saber... mientras tanto seguiremos actualizando los viernes ;)  
**

**Un abrazo  
**

**Marie  
**


	5. Capitulo 4: Lo que yo quiero

Rose estaba usando un despampanante vestido negro, con un escote que le favorecía bastante, maquillaje ligero y grandes parte de piel expuesta. Gemí. Justo ahora estaba hablando con Heidi, ambas se reían, ¿Qué demonios? Ella y yo habíamos tenido nuestros encuentros.

- ¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿En serio Emmett? Esto no arregla lo que pasó…

- ya se Garret, pero ella iba a tener su fiesta de todos modos así que…

Olvidé lo que estaba diciendo, Rose estaba riéndose con un tipo que no recordaba haber invitado… y ella lucía…

- ¿Así que? ¿Qué?

- no importa – me giré para mirarlo y apartar los ojos de mi esposa – es su cumpleaños

- ¿Ya hablaron?

_¡Mierda!_

_- _no mucho, ella a estado ocupada esta semana, y yo he tenido mucho trabajo. Ya sabes Rose está a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria y tiene exámenes y esas cosas

Garret soltó una carcajada y lo fulminé con la mirada

- ese es el pretexto mas estúpido que oí en mi vida, Emmett, Emmett… tienes que hablar con ella, es una mujer… yo no las entiendo y tú tampoco…

- Hey! Yo sí que las entiendo

- En la cama Emmett, y acabas de decirme que no vas a acostarte con ella ¿O sí?

Tragué y voltee a verla, seguía sonriéndole a ese sujeto y Heidi estaba junto a ella animándola… Rose lucía realmente hermosa con ropa tal vez sin… _¡Alto! Es una niña Emm, una niña, una niña…_

- no, no la haré

- El punto es que nadie entiende a las mujeres, ¿Por qué hacen lo que hacen? ¿Por qué siempre van juntas al baño? ¿Por qué…?

- Esta bien ya entendí… puedes llevar tu charla sobre mujeres en el baño a otra parte

- es tu esposa y ella está esperando… tú sabes. Sólo Dios sabe que hará para conseguir lo que quiere

Lo miré completamente aterrorizado ¿Conseguir lo que quiere?

oo~oo

Acompañé a Heidi hasta la puerta mientras me explicaba lo que tenía que hacer

- No luzcas demasiado desesperada, sólo insinúate un poco, pero sólo un poco. Ponlo nervioso ¡y ya esta! Actúa como si no te importara, actúa normal, háblale de Peter… los hombres odian que les hablen de lo lindos que son otros hombres, y si conozco a Emmett, perderá la cabeza, tratará de demostrar que nadie es mejor que él y eso es lo que tú debes aprovechar… un solo beso y estará perdido… ni siquiera tienes que ponerte muy intensa…

Respiré profundo… eran muchas cosas para recordar, ya había hecho algo parecido antes. A un nivel diferente pero podía funcionar.

- Una cosa más… puedes quedarte con el vestido ó puedes ir a ponerte algo más cómodo… te recomiendo que lo provoques para que vaya a tu habitación y ya sabes…

- De acuerdo.

La abracé y cerré la puerta era la hora de comenzar con el siguiente nivel de mi plan. Suspiré… me dirigí hacia el sofá cautelosamente ¿Dónde estaba Emmett? Para que esto funcionara tenía que hablar con él y si se había ido ¿cómo se supone que lo haría? Tal vez podría fingir una clásica torcedura de tobillo o algo por el estilo. Torcí el gesto.

Escuché pasos por el pasillo y me deje caer dramáticamente en el sofá. Al final mis preocupaciones resultaron innecesarias. Subí mis piernas en la mesita de centro. Mi vestido no era muy largo por lo que al subir las piernas a la mesa más piel quedó expuesta. Traté de sonar despreocupada.

- Estoy exhausta

Emmett caminó hasta el mini-bar y se sirvió un trago

- ¿Disfrutaste la fiesta? – aún no miraba en mi dirección, tal vez debería cambiar la táctica

- Sí muchísimo, sólo estoy cansada – me estiré un poco, más piel expuesta – lo más increíble de todo fue que invitaras a Peter – traté de hacer que mis ojos brillaran, él por su parte casi se atraganta con lo que fuere que bebía. Claro que yo sabía que él no lo había invitado. – no lo veía desde hace un mes. Sigue siendo tan atractivo… tiene un aire tan… masculino, no lo sé. Ese tipo tiene algo – lo mire de reojo, parecía enfadado. Celebre en mi interior, atacar el ego de un hombre nunca fallaba. Me agaché para quitarme los zapatos, dándole una vista de mis escote – creo que necesito un masaje – me quejé – y comencé a sobar una pierna con la otra – tal vez debí decirle a Peter que se quedará otro rato

Emmett colocó su vaso sobre la mesa un poco fuerte. Estaba claramente molesto. Genial.

Me levanté del sofá y le eché los brazos al cuello. No se lo esperaba pero no me apartó. Me estreché más contra él y bese la comisura de su boca. Gruñó por lo bajo

- Gracias, Emmett fue una fiesta genial – justo cuando iba a rodearme con sus brazos lo solté y me fui a mi habitación dando saltitos.

Era seguro que vendría a la habitación… ¿debería provocarlo más? Escuché unos leves golpes en la puerta… ¡genial!

- Pasa

Entro dudoso, me senté en el tocador a deshacer mi peinado

- He pensado que tal vez… debería darte ese masaje que quieres – medio sonrió.

- Claro – le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa torcida – sólo dame un momento, quiero quitarme este vestido.

Ya que no había usado el clásico 'me torcí un tobillo', tal vez podría utilizar el clásico '¿me ayudas con el cierre?' Después de todo Heidi dijo que me pusiera cómoda y la lencería era algo muy cómodo. Caminé hasta el y sujete mi cabello de lado

- ¿Me ayudas con el cierre?

- Claro – lo hizo un poco lento, pude sentir que sus manos temblaban, sólo un poco. ¿Debería parecer indiferente? Tal vez sólo un poco – Listo

- Gracias

Terminé de quitarme el vestido y pude ver que trataba de ver hacia otro lado. Decidí que podía estirar un poco más mi suerte. Tome el aceite corporal y se lo lancé

- Úsalo para el masaje… ese aceite es una maravilla – me tumbé boca abajo sobre la cama.

Me sorprendió que se sentara sobre mí, hincado con cada una de sus rodillas al lado de mis caderas. Pronto comenzó a masajear mi piel con el aceite. Sentir sus manos sobre la piel de mi espalda era una sensación indescriptible. Se me escapó un gemido… mordí mi labio. _El no puede saber lo que te provoca_. Después de unos minutos creí que mi labio sangraría de lo fuerte que estaba mordiéndolo. ¿Acaso él no sentía nada?

- ¿Puedes masajear también mis piernas? – ya que no estaba totalmente sentado sobre mí, pude girarme para quedar boca arriba. Se bajo de mi y se sentó a un lado. Puse mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y levanté una pierna en su dirección. Comenzó a masajear y fue peor que cuando tocaba mi espalda, mi pulso se disparó… la habitación se volvió más caliente.

- ¿Crees que Peter da mejores masajes que yo? – enarcó una ceja, parecía un niño pequeño. A pesar de mi situación me reí.

- No lo sé, aunque con las manos que tiene… - deje la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante. Gruñó y comenzó a masajear mi otra pierna. Era demasiado, no estaba jugando limpio. Saqué la mano de detrás de mi cabeza y la metí debajo de su camisa. Gracias a dios iba desfajado y no tuve que inventar algo. Comencé a acariciar su costado. Cerró los ojos un momento y continúo con su masaje. Se estaba volviendo algo intenso… en algún momento mis caricias subieron de nivel y de pronto estaba arañándolo. Lanzó la botella de aceite lejos y volvió a subirse sobre mí. Logré sacarle la camisa y comencé a acariciar su espalda… hasta que él entrelazó sus manos con las mías y las colocó sobre mi cabeza. Su cuerpo me estaba aplastando y no era nada molesto. Cerré los ojos para absorber mejor la situación. Sentí sus labios besar mi hombro derecho, me removí un poco para provocarlo.

- No te muevas – suplicó, su voz estaba un poco ronca. Incluso creo que no se daba cuenta de nada. Tal vez esta vez lo había logrado, tal vez había dejado de pensar en mí como una niña y el año que pensaba hacerme esperar ya no existiría…

- Rose, abre los ojos – lo obedecí y me sumergí en sus hermosos pozos azules que se veían más oscuros por la excitación.

Bajo su cara para colocar sus labios sobre los míos. Comenzó con un beso lento y después se volvió más urgente. Creí que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho. Soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la piel de mis costillas mientras continuaba besándome. Y como yo también tenía una mano libre seguí acariciando su espalda. Se apartó un momento para respirar y luego comenzó a besar mi pecho… logré enredar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura quería estar más cerca de él. Más… continúo besándome el cuello. Soltó su otra mano y acarició mis piernas también. De un lado a otro… estaba enloqueciéndome… quería su boca otra vez. No me había vuelto a besar desde la boda. Enredé su cabello en mis manos y lleve su boca a la mía de nuevo.

- Rosalie – murmuró contra mis labios – Rose

* * *

**¿Reviews? Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y los que han agregado a favoritos ;') son un encanto... **


	6. Capitulo 5: charlas

Le di otro sorbo a mi "Angus" un jugo hecho de naranja y zanahoria. Seguí con la mirada baja estaba casi segura que los ojos de Heidi relampagueaban y tenían un toque de incredulidad.

- ¡¿Y eso fue todo?! – Asentí muy a mí pesar - ¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Estaba casi segura que caería y si lo que dices es cierto… las cosas ya deberían haber sucedido.

- yo tampoco sé que le pasa, Heidi. En realidad creí que íbamos a llegar al final

La miré, tenía los dedos en su barbilla con gesto pensativo

- Tenacidad, tienes que ser más tenaz, Rose. Tal vez no tarde tanto si con un poco de provocación casi cae…

- ¿Un poco? – La interrumpí - ¡Por Dios! Estaba casi desnuda ante ese hombre

- Sí, pero 'casi' no es desnuda

- ¿No crees que eso sería demasiado? – una vez le dije a Heidi que estaba dispuesta a todo para conseguir que Emmett se acostará conmigo, y es que era la cosa más estúpida del mundo ¿Qué hombre no quería acostarse con su esposa? Probablemente después de unos cuantos años cuando la pasión se hubiere terminado, sin embargo nosotros estábamos comenzando y no lo habíamos hecho ni siquiera una vez. Pero desnudarme tal vez era demasiado ¿Hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar?

- ¿Demasiado? Están casados, Lillian. Desnudarte ante él no es demasiado. Sé que no eres tan buena en esto cielo, pero estoy aquí para que esto funcione y créeme que ningún hombre se ha resistido a mis encantos.

Sonrió de lado. Sólo Heidi era capaz de lograr con una sonrisa todo lo que se proponía. Suspiré ¿lograría ser como ella? Ella nunca me había dicho cómo es que llegó a convertirse en la perra que era. ¿Quería yo ser una perra también? No era exactamente la cara de la inocencia; además tenía lo mío. No era poco agraciada, y la mayoría de los hombres con los que había tratado me habían dejado claro que yo no les era indiferente a pesar de mi edad. ¿Por qué a Emmett tenía que importarle? ¿En realidad era por eso? Hubo un momento en el que pude llegar a pensar que por su basta experiencia con las mujeres, yo le parecía poco interesante, pero él había parecido interesado el día del masaje, eso era confuso y si a eso le agregábamos el matrimonio se volvía aún más confuso.

- ¿Realmente crees que Emmett se siente atraído hacia mí? – tuve que expresar mis dudas en voz alta. Soltó una carcajada

- ¡Por favor! ¿Qué si se siente atraído? Eres Rosalie Lillian Hale, una rubia despampanante con la que cualquier hombre quiere estar, estoy bastante segura que siente atracción. Saca eso de tu mente, querida. No puedes dudar, tu autoestima debe estar por los cielos. Si quieres matarlo, no dudes de ti. Sólo necesitas un cambio de guardarropa, ya verás como funciona

Me guiñó un ojo. Dejó un billete sobre la mesa y supe que esa era la señal para irnos. Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al centro comercial. De nuevo

~o~

Llevaba un buen rato mirando por la ventana de mí oficina, no tenía ganas de trabajar. Lo que necesitaba era una buena hora de sueño, no había dormido nada desde el día de la fiesta de Rosie. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había logrado detenerme y Rose no me la estaba poniendo muy fácil. Había tratado de evitarla todo lo posible. Esa niña iba a terminar volviéndome loco. En cualquier descuido de mi parte, ella estaba provocándome. Tenía mis dudas sobre cómo Rosie lograba provocarme mientas simplemente comía cereal. Tal vez todo estaba en mi mente, estaba tan perturbado que incluso algunas cosas podrían ser obra de mi imaginación y la abstinencia no estaba ayudando.

~o~

Seguí directo hacia la casa de Rose, habíamos comprado todo lo que ella necesitaba y es que no entendía como el idiota de Emmett estaba haciendo esto. Seguramente era el imbécil más imbécil del mundo.

- Ni siquiera me besa

Abrí mis ojos con incredulidad, ¿él no la besaba? Eso era un punto clave. Tal vez todo esto tenía que ver con el autocontrol de Emmett, yo estaba segura que él no tenía mucho. Y si mi teoría era cierta, él no quería arriesgarse a besarla para no perder el control. Hice una mueca.

- No vale la pena preguntar si duermen juntos ¿Cierto? – Rose me lanzó una mirada de _¿tú que crees?_ – bien, entonces lo primero es lograr que al menos te bese la mayor parte del tiempo que están juntos, provócalo sólo con un beso. Que crea que no quieres más que eso pero por supuesto que él se quedará con las ganas.

- De acuerdo

- Trataré de mandarte e-mails desde Italia, ¿Está bien? Puedes llamarme si tienes dudas

- No puedo creer que me dejes sola justo en momentos como este – me recriminó. Suspiré, no era que la idea de ir a Italia fuera mía. Mi jefe me quería en Italia para arreglar unos asuntos y no es que yo pudiera oponerme.

- Tal vez podría llevarte conmigo… - el timbré del teléfono me interrumpió en mitad de la frase – Bueno

_- Señorita, Emmett recibió una llamada desde Madrid_

Miré a Rose de reojo.

- ¿Sabes quién realizó la llamada?

_- Por supuesto, es nuestro trabajo. La llamada duró muy poco y era una tal Isabella. Le mandaré sus datos cuando los tenga listos_

- ¿Algo más?

_- Justo después de terminar de hablar, dejó la oficina. Le dijo a su secretaría que regresaría en una hora._

- Gracias, cualquier cosa me llamas, Iré a la oficina en aproximadamente una hora y media.

Así que Emmett seguía recibiendo llamadas de esa mujer. Me estacioné frente a la casa de Rose

- No es tan buena idea llevarte, Rose. Es mejor que te quedes aquí con él. Aunque según sé tiene que salir en un viaje ha Europa en unas semanas, dile que te lleve con él y nos veremos allá.

Una vez que hubo bajado sus cosas del auto, estaba dispuesta a volver a la oficina. La abracé

- llámame. Yo lo haré en cuanto pueda.

- Claro, buen viaje.

Me puse en marcha, aún tenía que terminar de empacar. Llevaba espiando a Emmett de manera profesional desde que se comprometió con Rose. Emmett no era una persona que amara el compromiso y me pareció bastante extraño. Había muchas cosas que Rose no sabía, como de la famosa Isabella. Ella y Emmett tuvieron una aventura hace tiempo, y él nunca volvía con ninguna de sus conquistas, pero Isabella no había dejado de llamarlo. Aún no le había dicho nada a su pequeña esposa, y yo quería hacerlo cuando tuviera lista toda la información. Tenía que sacarle a Emmett la verdad, ¿Por qué se había casado con ella? ¿Por qué aun hablaba con Isabella? Tenía bastante suerte, Emmett y yo trabajábamos juntos, y era como mi hermano. Pero no permitiría a la única amiga que tenía. Algo tramaba y yo necesitaba saber que era.


	7. capitulo 6: planes de viaje

Caminé directo al ventanal para mirar hacia afuera, Emmett aún no llegaba y Heidi me había llamado para decir que la compañía iba a mandarlo a Europa también por aproximadamente dos meses. Eso significaba que iríamos a Europa. Podría charlar con Heidi más de lo que usualmente hacíamos, ya que todos mis intentos hasta ahora habían ido al fracaso. Emmett se negaba a tener nada que ver conmigo, ser 'seductora' no estaba ayudando. Tal vez debería buscar otro enfoque. Suspiré. Llevábamos casados más de medio año y él no había cedido. Aunque de todas formas ya faltaba menos para el plazo de un año que él había impuesto.

- Ya está lista la cena, señora – me anunció Alicia, asentí y fui a mi habitación a buscar el teléfono para llamar a Emmett ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Eran pasadas las 8:30 y él me había dicho que llegaría temprano a casa.

_- ¿hola? _– bufé ni siquiera se había molestado en revisar el identificador de llamadas para que supiera que era yo, además se oía bastante alterado

- ¿Dónde estas? La cena está lista y muero de hambre

- _lo siento, Rosie. Tuve un contratiempo cena sin mí, llegaré tarde a casa_

- Prometiste cenar conmigo, Emmett – le recriminé, no quería sonar como una malcriada pero ya era la tercera vez en esta semana que me dejaba plantadaa la hora de la cena. Y esa era la única comida que compartíamos.

_- lo siento, ¿está bien? _– trataba de no sonar enojado, sin lograrlo de todo. ¿Y yo que culpa tenía de eso? ¿Acaso le resultaba tan insoportable cenar conmigo?

- ¿Qué es más importante que yo? Es la tercera vez que me haces esto Emmett

_- Estoy en la compañía, ¿De acuerdo? Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y…_

- ¡Ya entendí! – Lo corté – tu maldita compañía es más importante que yo

Furiosa, le colgué. Era increíble. Había prometido llegar a la cena, sobre todo yo quería que me contara del viaje. Quería saber a donde iríamos. Sería nuestro primer viaje juntos, ya que no habíamos tenido nuestra luna de miel aún. Tal vez ahí lograría convencerlo.

~o~

- ¿Asuntos? – me preguntó de una manera muy sensual, comencé a ponerme nervioso ¿Cómo me la iba a quitar de encima?

- Sí, Isabella. Tú eres todo un asunto

Sonrió de lado y se acercó a mí caminando lenta y dolorosamente cerca.

Me tomó por el saco y me jaló hacia ella, mientras me veía de una forma que me hizo vibrar

- ¿Y puedo saber quien es esa tal Rosie? ¿Debería preocuparme? – intentó decirlo en forma de broma, sin embargo bajo su calma aparente pude percibir un poco de ¿dolor?

- sólo tiene 17, Isabella

- de acuerdo – me soltó y fue hacia su bolso – debes llevarme a cenar y… ya sabes lo que viene después

~o~

Abracé más fuerte mis piernas, en un intento de controlar las lagrimas que intentaban poseerme, no quería ser débil, no quería actuar como una chiquilla que llora por cualquier desplante. Pero estaba frustrada, no importaba lo que hiciera, él simplemente no respondía. Y yo estaba al límite. Mordí mi labio inferior tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar.

- ¡Mierda! – me levanté y fui hacia el baño para enjuagar el sabor a sangre.

Me miré al espejo, mis ojos se veían un poco llorosos, mi cara tenía un leve color amarillezco que apenas se notaba. Estaba tan segura como que Jace Wayland es cazador de sombras de que yo no era fea.

Me jalé los cabellos con desesperación, ¿Cuál era el problema? Si no me quisiera no se hubiera casado conmigo ¿O no?

Regresé al cuarto y le marqué a Heidi

- ¿Hola? – sonaba algo… ocupada.

- Soy yo

- Rose ahora no puedo atenderte, solo dime cuando llegan y…

- no me ha dicho nada – la corté

- Espera…

Los sonidos del otro extremo de la línea sugerían que había tapado la bocina para hablar con alguien que no se escuchaba muy feliz. Me dediqué a mirar mis uñas.

- Listo… ¿Qué decías?

- Me dejó plantada, Heidi. No ha llegado a casa y no me ha dicho nada sobre el viaje. Empiezo a dudar de que sus planes me incluyan

- Pero esto no puede ser posible. Lillian tal vez tuvo alguna complicación, ponerte paranoica no va a ser de mucha ayuda

¿Paranoica? Perdí el control

- ¡no soy paranoica! Me ha dicho que tenía asuntos que resolver. No entiendo por qué me ha dicho que cenará conmigo cuando después llama para decirme que no llegará hasta tarde. Me lo ha hecho tres veces, así que no me digas que estoy paranoica

- esta bien cálmate. Mi consejo: espéralo. No le armes una cena simplemente espéralo en la sala para que pueda verte, en cuanto llegue te levantas y te vas a tu cuarto sin una palabra, sólo quiero que sepa que lo haz esperado

- ¿cuál es el objetivo de eso?

- Rose, él debe saber lo que está haciendo. ¡Emmett es un idiota! Él creerá que…

- Le he gritado, así que técnicamente ya le he armado una escena.

Heidi resopló

- Bien, entonces déjalo. Ve a dormir y olvídalo ¿Sí?

- bien.

Colgué, la charla no me había ayudado mucho

~o~

Corrí hacia la sala

- Espera

Alec ni siquiera volteó a mirarme

- Oye lo lamento, la llamada era importante

Rió - ¿más que yo? Ya lo creo, Heidi. No te estoy reclamando ni nada pero… estoy harto.

Enarqué una ceja, caminé hasta él y me puse entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Necesitaba que se fuera para que yo pudiera saber que rayos pasaba con Emmett, pero Alec tenía que saber que era yo quien decidía como iría todo, incluso aunque él no lo supiera.

Use la típica insinuación del beso en la comisura de los labios y susurré un buenas noches. Luego caminé hacia el sofá. En cuanto escuché la puerta cerrándose le marqué a Emmett.

_- ¿Heidi?_

- ¿Cuándo llegan?

_ - ¿De que rayos estas hablando?_

- De ti y Rose, Jack me dijo que tenias que venir a Europa, así que quiero saber cuando llegan para llevarme a Rose de compras

_- no es asunto tuyo_

- ¿Qué no es asunto mío? ¿Qué rayos te pasa Emmett? Rosalie es mi amiga, sólo necesito saber cuando llegan, no sé porque te pones tan denso

En realidad sí sabía, estaba con ella. Isabella

_- la verdad es… - _ sonaba bastante malhumorado, al menos no parecían estar haciendo nada más. Aún - _ no voy a llevarla, Heidi_

- ¿Estas de broma? – fingí un ataque de risa. ¡¿Qué no iba a llevarla?! – ya terminó la escuela, Emmett y creo que no le vendrían mal unas vacaciones

_- no son vacaciones, es trabajo, así que si…_

- Ponla al teléfono – lo interrumpí, tenía que presionarlo – ya que no va a venir, tengo que decirle unas cosas.

_- Rosie y yo no estamos juntos justo ahora_

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

_- estoy… resolviendo unas cosas_

- La cosa ¿Isabella? Creí que habías dejado de verla. Lo que estas haciendo es una mierda Emmett. De todos modos ¿no se supone que ella estaba en España o algo así?

_- mira Heidi, te considero algo así como mi hermana y te pido por favor que no te metas_

- ¡Y un carajo! Rosalie no merece esto, Emmett. Es por eso que no vas a llevarla ¿cierto? Quieres pasar un tiempo con la perra castaña.

_- Lo que yo hada o deje de hacer es mi maldito problema_

- ¡Pues Rose es también mi maldito problema! Se hombre y díselo a la cara. Dile que no la amas y explícale entonces por qué rayos te casaste con ella. Dile que te vas a "trabajar" con otra mujer. ¡Díselo y ya! Ella va a saber la verdad tarde o temprano Emmett. Y por tu bien espero que sea pronto.

_- Eso no es…_

Colgué. ¡Maldición! La estaba engañando, Emmett se estaba revolcando con Isabella, yo sabía que no se había casado para dejar su vida de mujeriego, lo que aún no entendía era por qué se había casado entonces y peor aún ¿por qué con Rose? Ella sí lo quería y él iba a lastimarla. Y cuando eso pasara yo iba a matarlo.

* * *

**hola! aqui les dejo el cap espero que les haya gustado :D aun sigue siendo cortos u_u lo se estoy trabajando en ello en cuanto a la pregunta de cuando actualizo entre jueves y viernes.**

**Así que nos vemos la siguiente semana :D  
**

**un abrazo y muchisimas gracias por leer ¿reviews?  
**


	8. Capitulo 7: Lejano

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Me voy mañana

- ¿estas diciéndome que vas a irte sin mi?

- No exactamente

- ¿Entonces qué, Emmett? Te juro que no lo entiendo vas a irte dos meses a Europa y planeas dejarme aquí, sola

- No estarás sola, ya le pedí a mi hermana que venga a hacerte compañía

- No necesito que Charlotte, venga aquí a hacerme compañía. Más bien yo podría hacerte compañía, y Heidi. La extraño muchísimo y podría visitarla y pasar mas tiempo con ella.

- ¿Así que todo esto es por Heidi? – su tono de voz provocó que la ira explotara en mi interior ¿cómo se atrevía? Yo no tendría por qué estar aquí suplicando que me llevara de viaje con él.

- No – respondí fríamente - ¿sabes algo? Estoy cansada, Emmett. He estado poniendo lo mejor de mí misma, e incluso acepté tú estúpida condición de que esperáramos un año para tener sexo, y ahora estoy aquí rogándote por ir contigo cuando la realidad es que… - mi voz se quebró ese punto, en realidad me dolía. Sentí como mis ojos se aguaron y me giré bruscamente hacia mi habitación; no quería que él me viera llorar – buenas noches.

Me arrojé boca abajo sobre el colchón intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas. Era increíble que estuviera llorando de nuevo.

- Rosie – susurró desde la entrada

Odiaba que me llamara Rosie, estúpido nombre de niña pequeña

- Oye lo siento ¿estas bien?

Fingí dormir y lo ignoré. No estaba segura de poder contestarle. Sentí su peso en la cama cuando se sentó. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello – Rosie

Me senté y abracé mis piernas, clavé en él mi mirada

- Este bien, no voy a rogarte por nada, vas a irte dos meses y ya está. Igual no es cómo si pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos así que supongo que no voy a notar la diferencia y es seguro que tú tampoco.

No quería que sonara como un reclamo, pero era la verdad. Yo sólo me estaba engañando al creer que nosotros éramos un matrimonio y de todos modos cuando Heidi y yo hablamos hace tiempo, yo ya había aceptado que no iba a llevarme. Incluso sólo era una carga para él. Y eso nos llevaba de vuelta a…

- No, Rosie. De verdad tengo que hacer este trabajo – interrumpió la línea de mis pensamientos - y estaré tan envuelto en el trabajo que no podré prestarte atención e… incluso después podemos ir de vacaciones a Europa y podré mostrarte… - su voz decayó cuando notó que yo no estaba poniéndole atención, ahora miraba al frente. De pronto la pared me resultó muy entretenida.

~o~

Ella continuaba mirando al frente como si yo no estuviera ahí. Pero maldición, era difícil tratar de explicarle por qué diablos no podía llevarla conmigo, cuando ni yo mismo estaba muy seguro. En parte era porque Isabella sabía que yo iría a Europa, y ella estaba dando vueltas a mi alrededor y ni siquiera sabia que era casado. Y Rose, yo no podía dejar que ella se encontrara con Isabella.

Alargué mi mano para tocar la suya, que rodeaba su pierna.

- Rosie, mírame – Ella no lo hizo y yo quería gruñir de frustración. Rosie había llorado y ella en realidad nunca lloraba, yo no quería herirla. Las palabras de Garret llegaron a mi mente

_si no la amas, debiste dejarla en paz. Estoy seguro que se lo tomará como algo personal, Emmett, vas a lastimarla_

¿Qué diablos debía hacer?

-me acerqué más a ella y la rodee con mi brazo.

- Rosie – ella seguía sin responder – Rosie – seguí llamándola – Rose, Rosalie.

Ella volteó a mirarme y mi corazón dejo de latir un segundo. Sus bellos ojos azules miraban directo hacia mí.

- Que tengas buen viaje – supe que lo decía en serio, pero ¿qué le estaba haciendo a esta mujer?

La atraje hacia mí y besé su coronilla. No me apartó pero tampoco me devolvió el abrazo. Trate de acomodarnos hacia el centro de la cama. Continué abrazándola sin decir nada. Después de un poco tiempo de tiempo, ella comenzó a relajarse y se fue deslizando hacia una posición más cómoda. Su rubio cabello se esparció por la almohada. La solté y fui por una manta, la cubrí, apagué la luz y me acosté junto a ella. Abracé su pequeño y ardiente cuerpo. Me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

~o~

Deje mi taza de café sobre la mesita, mientras admiraba el atardecer. Era una de las razones por las cuales amaba este lugar. El jardín trasero, tenía un encanto casi mágico, el jardinero se encargaba de que las flores estuvieran siempre arregladas y hermosas.

- ¿Vas a ir por él al aeropuerto? – la voz de Charlotte irrumpió en mi pequeño momento de paz. Le sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella enarcó una ceja

- ¿Por qué no? A mi me parece una idea genial. Incluso puedes hacer que sea una sorpresa o algo, ya sabes él vuelve en una semana y… - Charlotte comenzó a morder su labio – llevan tanto tiempo separados.

Me miraba con ojos suplicantes. _No es como si yo hubiera elegido quedarme aquí, para empezar_.

- No creo que a Emmett, le gusten las sorpresas.

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada. - ¿Qué no le gustan? ¿Bromeas? No existe nadie en el mundo a quien le gusten las sorpresas más que a ese grandulón.

Hice una mueca, yo ya sabía eso, sin embargo no pensé en ninguna otra respuesta. No quería ir por Emmett al aeropuerto, más bien no podía. En todo este tiempo el apenas me había llamado y cuando lo hacia era porque Charlotte estaba en casa, no quería que se generara un momento incómodo entre nosotros, que la noche antes de su viaje se haya quedado a dormir conmigo no significa nada.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú? Estoy segura que te extraña mucho. Te llama casi todos los días – la animé

- Oh claro, pero seguramente a ti debe llamarte más de 10 veces al día.

_Auch, _ miré hacia otro lado mientras intentaba reponer mi expresión. Charlotte venía tres veces por semana para pasar tiempo conmigo, y ella en realidad me agradaba, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien. Era apenas unos años mayor que yo, así que era la persona más joven que tenía a mí alrededor. Lo malo, era que ella creía que las cosas entre su hermano y yo eran fantásticas. Decía que él con esa mente de adolescente y yo adolescente quedábamos perfectos. Si supiera.

~o~

Su pequeño brazo estaba enganchado en el mío, mientras caminábamos hacia el supermercado. Isabella quería cocinar un poco en mi última semana en Europa. Gracias a Dios ella tenía cosas que resolver y no había insistido en volver a casa conmigo. La brisa de la tarde despeinaba sus cabellos. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara

- Voy a extrañarte – susurró.

- Bueno estas últimas semanas han sido…

- Ya sé, más de lo que nunca hemos tenido. Aunque tengas que pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo. Además se que amas mis papas al horno

No pude evitar reírme.

Llegamos al supermercado y ella me arrojó el cesto para poner nuestros víveres. Comenzó a caminar muy segura entre los pasillos, de pronto volteó y me sacó la lengua

- tú pagas por supuesto.

La seguí, pasar tiempo con Isabella era realmente agradable

~o~

Mis brazos comenzaban a hormiguear por la falta de circulación, los mantenía detrás de mi cabeza y es que ya llevaba más de dos horas mirando el techo, en la misma posición. Después de tener una pequeña platica con Charlotte, decidí que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, yo dejaría los intentos de seducir a Emmett, el plazo de un año que había impuesto estaba por llegar a su fin y mi mayoría de edad también. Debía confiar en que él me deseaba y me decía la verdad. Todo este tiempo lejos tal vez había ayudado, pude despejar mi cabeza y Emmett no se encontraría a la niña que dejó atrás. Se encontraría a una mujer. _Su_ mujer.

~o~

Palidecí cuando vi a una mujer con una melena negra situada a unos pocos metros de donde Isabella y yo nos encontrábamos. Era Ángela la hermana de Heidi. Traté de calmarme tal vez ella no me había visto y no se lo diría a Heidi.

Igual que si hubiera dicho su nombre en voz alta se giró hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras agitaba su mano en mi dirección.

Menos mal que Isabella estaba muy ocupada leyendo la etiqueta de una lata. Intenté ocultarla con mi cuerpo o que al menos pareciera que no estaba con ella. Isabella y Ángela habían estudiado juntas en la universidad, así que ellas se conocían y si se veían la una a la otra, estaría perdido. Agité mi mano y me giré hacia Isabella

- Debemos irnos

Me miró confundida

- ¿Por qué? Aún no hemos terminado de comprar.

- Este hum… tengo que ir a…

- A ninguna parte – resonó una cortante voz detrás de mí. Era peor de lo que había imaginado, Ángela no le diría nada a Heidi porque ella estaba aquí.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!

Isabella me miró entre confundida y asustada.

- ¡Maldición, Emmett! ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

- Aquí no, Heidi – traté de hacer que se calmara no quería una escena. Isabella se veía cada vez más confundida e incluso un poco molesta

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí a armarnos una escena porque estas celosa sobre Emmett!

_Oh o. _ Heidi estalló en carcajadas

- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Puedes creerlo, Angie?

Angela se veía un poco incómoda, no quería ser parte de una escena en la mitad de un supermercado

- Heidi, podemos hablar en otra parte

- ¡No! Te di una oportunidad, te dije que le dijeras la verdad en cambio tú decidiste venir aquí a revolcarte con esta zorra

- ¿Quién crees que eres tú para tratarme así? – Isabella estaba comenzando a enfurecer, y eso nunca era algo bueno

- La pregunta aquí es, por qué estas tratando de hacerte la digna cuando te revuelcas con Emmett aún cuando él es casado, o es que no te importa

La boca de Isabella se abrió y luego la cerro, igual que si le faltara aire. Pude ver el dolor cruzar su mirada

- Rosie – murmuró

- ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre maldita sea! Ustedes dos no tienen derecho a aplastarla de esta manera, te lo dije Emmett, te dije que la dejaras en paz o le dijeras la verdad y estoy segura que Garret también te lo dijo.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lagrimas, dejo la lata que estaba sosteniendo y salió del supermercado pisando fuerte

- Isabella, espera… - traté de seguirla

- ¡ay, por favor! Anda ve tras ella, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! Rosalie te ama, Emmett y ¡tú tiras su amor a la basura! Ella está esperando que vuelvas a casa, ella te ha perdonado que la hayas dejado atrás y tú ni siquiera la haz llamado.

_Rosalie_, mi corazón se estrujo, mi pequeña esposa, era aún una niña y yo no podía arruinar su vida

- Es sólo una niña

- ¡Es más madura que tú, idiota! Y debiste pensar en eso antes de joderle la vida. Debes tomar una decisión, Emmett. Yo no voy a decírselo, eso tendrás que hacerlo tú. Y si eliges a la perra castaña en vez de a ella…

Yo no podía volver a casa aún, Rose me provocaba cosas, yo la deseaba pero era una niña y yo… no podía… necesitaba asegurarme de que no la pervertiría, que no la arrastraría conmigo. Yo no podía mantener mucho tiempo la abstinencia y pensar en Rose no ayudaba, ella su olor, su sonrisa, su cuerpo… necesitaba desahogarme

- Tomé mi decisión, te pido que no la llames y no te metas en esto. Ella va a buscarte después.

Sin darle tiempo a responderme salí por la misma puerta por la que Isabella se había marchado.

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo el sig cap, me costó un poco al principio y es que cada vez que decidia terminarlo me interrumpian y olvidaba que ideas tenia antes... tampoco queria que quedara mas corto de lo normal, gracias por leer y por sus reviwes, no odien a Bella ella no tiene la culpa. Recien acabé de leer "enamorando a Bella" de Marjo Cullen y dejenme decirles que es altamente recomendable! mi historia fav en el mundo! :D **

**Abrazos**


	9. Capitulo 8: cotilleos

- ¿Quién era? – pregunté, el estaba con sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca de algodón que se le pegaba al torso y me hacia hiperventilar.

- Alice – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama, yo ya estaba debajo de las mantas, se trepó en la cama y avanzó a gatas hasta mí – llamó para decir que hay una cena en casa de mis padres, va a anunciar oficialmente su compromiso.

Se tumbó junto a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Traté de no sonrojarme y es que después de tanto tiempo, y justo cuando había decidido darme por vencida. Emmett comenzó a ser más afectivo conmigo, me besaba de vez en cuando e incluso dormíamos juntos. Lo único que no habíamos hecho era romper su estúpida "norma" de no sexo.

- De todos modos dijo que vendría mañana para decírtelo personalmente – .Comenzó a jugar con los dedos de mis manos – estoy seguro que además de la cena va a hacer una fiesta y enloquecer. Probablemente te secuestrará para llevarte de compras con ella –. Alzó la mirada para adentrarse en mis ojos y sonrió de lado. Mi corazón dio un salto – aunque no es como si a ti te importase, amas las compras, Rosie lo sé.

Besó el dorso de mi mano y se levantó para apagar la luz de la habitación. Hice una mueca y me acomodé sobre mi costado. No me gustaba que me llamara Rosie. Me rodeó con un brazo desde atrás, y besó mi cabello.

- Buenas noches

Sin poder resistirlo, me giré y le plante un casto beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches

Y volví a acomodarme en la posición de cucharita. Nunca habría creído posible dormir con Emmett. Desde que había llegado del viaje él era distinto, y yo también. Había dejado de presionarlo y dejaba que las cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar, si quería besarlo de pronto: lo hacia, sin ninguna otra intensión. Sólo por el placer de sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Incluso habíamos ido a pasear al parque y todo. Suspiré. Y aunque yo había escuchado a Emmett decirle a Garrett que estaba caliente como el infierno, no me importaba ni planeaba utilizar eso a mi favor. Si a Emmett no le preocupaba el sexo entonces, a mí tampoco. ¿Quién lo necesita?

~o~

- ¿Estás lista para irnos? – el entusiasmo de Alice, era palpable. La prima de Emmett, sí que adoraba las compras. Sonreí divertida.

- Seguro

Fuimos en su camioneta, claro. Seguro planeaba llenarla hasta el tope

- Así qué… ¿A quienes has invitado a la cena?

Emmett me había dicho que era una cena pequeña y familiar. Sin embargo tenía mis dudas, ya que el concepto de Alice de "pequeño" era aterrador.

- Oh, ya sabes solo a personas muy cercanas. Charlotte y su nuevo novio, mis tíos obviamente ya que me prestaron su casa, una vieja amiga de la familia, no la conoces se llama Chelsea, y creo que eso es todo. Esta vez si es extremadamente familiar. Que aburrido, pero me siento tan tan feliz. Que no me importa, pueden ir solo dos personas y me seguiría dando igual

- Me alegro por ti – le sonreí, su felicidad era contagiosa.

- Claro, gracias.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Alice decidió que pasaríamos antes por el salón spa. Así que perdimos gran parte del día, y aun no habíamos comenzado con los zapatos y la ropa.

- Tienes que lucir despampanante y como quiero que vayas a la boda de rojo, tal vez deberíamos elegirte un vestido no lo sé ¿vino? ¿Cereza? ¿Ó prefieres azul? ¿Negro? Me parece muy serio, a menos que te consigamos algo realmente atrevido

Me reí

- Alice eres tú quien debe estar despampanante, no yo. Y en cuanto al color ¿lila te parece bien? Tampoco quiero parecer cabaretera usando algo demasiado ya sabes…

Fue el turno de Alice para reír.

- Nadie osará pensar algo así, si soy yo quien te elige la ropa, además… - se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído – eso debe ayudarte con Emmett

Me sonroje, sólo dos personas sabían que yo aún era virgen: Alice y Heidi

- No sé como puede resistirse a tus encantos, he oído cosas… se lo que los chicos piensan de ti. El otro día me encontré con Peter y bueno la verdad es que no está nada mal y parece estar seguro de que te dará cualquier cosa que quieras si dejas a tu marido y huyes con él.

Le lancé una bufanda que estaba colgada junto a un vestido amarillo.

- No seas tonta, Alice. Además él y yo sólo somos amigos, y jamás dejaría a mi marido por un niño como Peter. Me gustan maduros, ya sabes.

Le guiñé un ojo y soltamos una carcajada al mismo tiempo

- Peter es solo un año más grande que tú, así que no es un niño. Lo que me recuerda, casi cumples un año de casada y también cumplirás dieciocho, serás oficialmente una adulta.

- si bueno, aún falta un poco pero…

- anda comencemos con esto, que se acaba el día y no compramos nada

~o~

Después de varias horas en el probador, por fin me había decido por un vestido rosa fucsia para mí, con un escote en la parte de atrás que dejaba totalmente descubierta mi espalda, me llegaba unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y por el frente no era muy revelador. Menos mal. No era entallado en la parte de abajo, tenía más bien holanes así que quedaba un poco suelto y se balanceaba cuando caminaba.

- Ve a la joyería a traerme las arracadas de oro blanco, necesito ver si combinan con este vestido

- Seguro

Me dirigía al departamento de joyería cuando me crucé con dos mujeres morenas. Me resultaron vagamente familiares. Estaba casi segura que las había visto en alguna otra parte. Les di la espalda y comencé a buscar

- Ya te digo, eso fue lo que Kim me dijo… que él engañó a su esposa mientras estaba de viaje – le susurraba la más alta a la otra morena.

Me dediqué a buscar los pendientes, y fingí no prestarles atención. A las mujeres que estaban dándome la espalda. Era un típico chisme: infidelidad. ¿Para qué se casaban si iban a ir a engañar a sus esposas? ¿Aparentar ser una familia feliz servía de algo?

- No lo puedo creer – una de ellas sonaba muy sorprendida – pero si ella es un mujeron. A cualquiera se le cae el autoestima al piso cuando ella anda cerca.

- Como sea, eso es lo que pasa, la verdad es que ella es una niña y siendo honestos una niña no puede ser experta, así que no creo que lo satisfaga demasiado.

Encontré las arracadas que Alice quería y estaba a punto de tomarlas, escuché la respuesta de la otra mujer.

- Bueno eso es cierto, Emmett ha salido con muchas mujeres que hacen un mar de trucos en la cama, mi prima se acostó con él una vez y dice que ha sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero un hombre como ese no es de una sola mujer.

El alma se me cayó a los pies, solté las arracadas y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Esas mujeres hablaban de mí. De Emmett, de infidelidad. ¿Podía ser cierto?

- Pues ella igual puede estar acostándose con ese amiguito suyo.

- No lo creo, pero igual es una tonta. Los he visto el otro día en el parque, ella parece creer que ellos tienen algo, pero te digo. Emmett no se pudo casar con esa niña por amor, ni siquiera por sexo creo. Y ella es muy tonta por creer que la ama.

- Tal vez sea por dinero... – las mujeres continuaron hablando mientras se alejaban, y ya no pude oír nada más. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde Alice seguía esperándome. Con un creciente dolor en el pecho

~o~

Los cotilleos siguieron circulando, Alice me dijo algunas cosas que había oído también y yo había oído unas más. Sobre Emmett siéndome infiel. Pero decidí que no me importaba, esa gente no tenía una vida. Ni siquiera entendía por qué les importaba lo que pasara en mi matrimonio, después de todo si Emmett no me quisiera no estaría conmigo, ni me besaría, ni siquiera dormiría conmigo. Así que la gente podía decir lo que quisiera y me no iba a afectarme.

Emmett yacía recostado a mi lado, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Me acerqué a él y lo rodee con mi brazo. Me apreté contra él y el aun medio dormido se giró para abrazarme y me estrechó contra él. Suspiré satisfecha. Íbamos a estar bien

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el cap... es corto y raro creo jeje XD tengo gripa y examenes y esa convinacion no le hace bien a mi cerebro... además acabo de leer Pushing the Limits y no puedo sacar a Noah apestoso Hutchins de mi abeza o.o y no me ayuda a tener ideas coherentes**

**como sea, basta de excusas... ya en el siguiente Rose se enterará de la verdad ... chan chan chan chan  
**


	10. Capitulo 9: Chelsea

Estaba frente al espejo terminando de arreglarme, me había puesto el vestido que Alice terminó eligiendo para mí y unos tacones no muy altos. Hice una mueca mientras trataba de abrocharme el collar por atrás. Sentí unas manos remplazar las mías y abrochar el collar con bastante agilidad.

Lo miré por el espejo, estaba increíblemente guapo con su camisa azul oscuro que resaltaba sus preciosos ojos. Sonreí. Me abrazo por detrás y besó mi mejilla.

- Estas muy linda, cielo

Hice un puchero

- ¿Sólo linda?

Emmett, se rió suavemente

- En realidad, diría que hermosa –. Me giró y después besó mi frente – te espero en el auto

Salió de la habitación y me dirigí al armario por mi abrigo, el aire de la tarde era un poco frío. Mientras caminaba hacia el auto, no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo en mi estomago. Mi marido estaba simplemente hermoso; con su cabello rizado y sus cálidos ojos azules. No estaba muy segura de en qué momento me había enamorado de él. Sí sabia que llevaba bastante tiempo amándolo y que nunca creía terminar casada con este hombre maravilloso. Aunque aun no hubiéramos consumado nuestro matrimonio, era feliz.

Estaba recargado en el auto. Me regaló una sonrisa gigante y me abrió la puerta. Una vez que hube subido, dio la vuelta para instalarse junto a mí. Tomó mi mano mientras el chofer nos llevaba a la casa de sus padres.

- ¿Van a venir los padres de Alice? – pregunté

- No lo sé, supongo que ella debió invitarlos pero ya sabes… tienen trabajo y…

- Claro el trabajo es mas importante que todo – espeté con acritud.

Emmett se encogió de hombros intentando relajar un poco la tención que se había formado de pronto.

- ¿No sabes cuando va a regresar Heidi?

Puso mala cara – no lo sé, si tú no has hablado con ella, menos yo.

- Hum, no se, creí que por trabajar en la misma compañía tal vez sabrías si va a volver pronto.

- hablando de hermanas. Charlotte quiere llevarte con ella a un viaje en aproximadamente 2 semanas

- ¿A mí? – dije con un tono de incredulidad. Charlotte y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero jamás hubiera creído que quería llevarme con ella de viaje, por mucho que lo deseara no podría dejar a Emmett, ya que si él fuera con nosotras también, entonces… - ¿vas a ir tú con nosotras?

Lanzó una carcajada – no por supuesto que no, ella quiere que sea un "viaje de chicas" – lo dijo con tono burlón

- oh bueno, en ese caso…

- tendrás que esperar a que ella te lo diga, yo no tengo la menor idea de sus planes – me interrumpió. Soltó mi mano y se bajó del auto. No había notado que ya habíamos llegado.

Caminamos de la mano hasta la entrada. La estancia estaba decorada con jarrones llenos de flores rosas y blancas, inundaban el lugar con su esencia. Y había por aquí y por ella un poco de luces que le daban al lugar un toque mágico.

Ya había un poco de gente. No los conocía a todos, por supuesto. Ya que la mayoría vivía fuera del país y habían venido en esta ocasión tan especial.

- ¡Rose! – era Alice, lucía muy emocionada. Me rodeó la cintura con sus delicados brazos – te ves muy bien, te lo dije.

- Luces muy feliz, Alice. ¿Dónde esta el afortunado?

- Oh, esta un poco nervioso y fue a pasear por el jardín.

- Oh bueno, seguro tus tíos le intimidan un poco.

Alice soltó una risa delicada

- Por supuesto que no, además si Carlisle y Esme son muy buenos e incapaces de intimidar a nadie.

- Pues déjame decirte que hasta hace poco a mi me intimidaban.

~o~

Ya entrada la noche, comenzaron a servir la cena, todo los invitados pasaron al comedor. Todo el mundo parecía muy feliz, sin embargo yo estaba un poco incómoda, había una rubia impresionante, dando vueltas alrededor de Emmett. No lo dejaba solo un instante y estaba comenzando a sentirme… extraña. ¿Enfadada? ¿Celosa? ¿Nerviosa? No estaba segura. Decidida, fui hacia ellos y arranque a Emmett de su agarre.

- Lo siento, pero debo llevarme a _mi _esposo

La rubia me dedicó una sonrisa desafiante y burlona

- Por supuesto, que podemos _compartirlo_, no he visto a mi… a Emmett, desde hace _mucho _tiempo.

- Bien – solté de mala gana.

Emmett se sentó junto a mí y la rubia se sentó justo enfrente de él, parecía querer excluirme de la conversación.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte Chelsea? – le preguntó Esme a la rubia

- Hum no lo sé – Chelsea levantó una mano con perfecta manicura con gesto pensativo – probablemente hasta la boda, después tendré que irme de la casa de mi prima y no me gustan mucho los hoteles

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? – Esme siempre tan considerada, esa mujer no era nada suyo y aún así, le ofrecía su casa. Bufé

- No quiero molestarla, Esme. Pero puedo quedarme con Emmett – volteó a mirarlo mientras agitaba las pestañas. Casi escupo el vino en su cara

El susodicho se levantó, algo incomodo

- Eh… iré por más ensalada – lo miré y le sonreí. Se fue y la rubia me dedicó una mirada de rabia, ¿y yo qué culpa tenía yo?

Miré hacia otro lado y continúe comiendo mi sopa. Después de unos minutos, Chelsea se levantó y salió de la habitación. Emmett aún no regresaba y me sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía como era esa mujer.

- Ya se acabó el puré – dijo Alice, giré a verla. Estaba a punto de levantarse.

- Yo voy – la detuve. – tú no te molestes

- Gracias Rose, eres un encanto.

Me dirigí a la cocina, estaba sintiéndome muy nerviosa al estar ahí sin saber si Emmett estaba bien , dar un paseo a la cocina parecía una buena idea para distraerme un poco.

Justo cuando tenía una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta escuché voces.

- No sé por qué te resistes

- Rosie está aquí

Me congelé, era Emmett y estaba hablando de mí, con…

- No, Chelsea.

…Con esa rubia. Supuse que estaba tratando de besarlo. ¿Debería entrar?

- Vamos, Emmett. Esto no es diferente de la vez en Europa.

- Estoy casado - ¿me estaba imaginando el tono de derrota en su voz?

- y lo estabas en Europa, la verdad no me importa. No es como si ella fuera algo más que una niñita.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, no muy segura de por qué y mi corazón se rompió, mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mi mundo. Todo en lo que creía.

Chelsea tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett, mientras se besaban fervientemente y él por su parte, la sujetaba por la cintura. No permití que las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo, se derramaran. Ellos no merecían nada de mí.

Avancé despacio hasta la barra detrás de la que ellos estaban. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Deje caer el recipiente con el puré sobre la barra para que hiciera el suficiente ruido y supieran que los había atrapado.

- Cuando terminen, sería bueno que llevaran también algo de puré – me impresionó la frialdad en mi voz – no tarden, Alice no es tan paciente.

Chelsea se apartó un poco de Emmett, mientras se limpiaba un poco la boca, me dedicó una fugaz sonrisa triunfal. Bueno de todos modos ella ya había ganado hace mucho tiempo. Emmett me miraba entre horrorizado y preocupado, cómo si yo fuera la que estuviera haciendo algo indebido. _ Idiota. _Vi su intención de caminar hacia mí. Salí de la cocina lo más rápido que pude y volví a sentarme en mi lugar. Esperaba que mi cara no estuviera muy pálida. Tendría que esforzarme.

Alice fue la única que notó mi regreso - ¿No había puré? – me preguntó extrañada

- Hum – traté de tragarme el nudo en mi garganta – Emmett dijo que él iba a traerlo.

- Oh bueno, esperemos que… - de pronto me miró con preocupación. Tal vez no estaba fingiendo tan bien como creía - ¿Estas bien?

- Sólo un poco cansada – sonreí para hacerlo más creíble.

En ese instante, Emmett y la rubia entraron al comedor. Ella le dio el puré a Alice y se sentó sonriente frente a Emmett.

- ¿Te sientes bien cielo? – le preguntó Esme a su hijo. Estaba un poco pálido.

- Sí, creo que… eh comí demasiado.

- Deberías ir a prepararte un té. Rose puede hacerlo con gusto. Su madre me ha dicho que prepara un té asombroso – me dedicó una sonrisa.

- claro con gusto – En realidad no tanto, no quería ir a la cocina y que Emmett fuera a buscarme para decirme que iba a irse con ella. Era una cobarde y sabía que si me quedaba a solas con él iba a derrumbarme.

~o~

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar, estaba comenzando a marearme, las personas hablaban a mí alrededor y yo no lograba entender lo que decían. Sólo eran zumbidos para mí. Sentí una ligera presión en mi brazo. Me giré a ver quien era.

- Charlotte

- Hay una llamada para ti. Puedes atenderla en el estudio si te parece bien.

Miré a mí alrededor un tanto alarmado, no sabía que había pasado en mi reciente estado de sopor.

- ¿Y Emmett?

Charlotte me miró preocupada. Traté de no hiperventilar.

- Fue a dejar a Charlotte, no debe…

- Claro – la interrumpí. Después de todo sí se había ido con ella – iré al estudio.

Caminé a paso rápido hasta el estudio de la casa de mis suegros y tomé el teléfono no muy segura de quien podría estar llamándome.

- ¿Diga?

- _Lillian, soy yo_ – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Era Heidi.

- Oh, Heidi

- _ya se cielo, ya sé_

_- _¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo?

_- no era algo que me correspondiera decirte. Yo no estaba tratando de taparlo, te lo juró. Sólo trataba de protegerte._

- No importa, no cabe ira para ti, dentro de mí

_- Oh Rose, no me digas eso. ¿Fue tan malo?_

Traté de contener los sollozos

- en realidad creo que siempre lo supe. Pero no sé que hacer ahora

_- ¿Puedes estar tranquila otro poco? Prometo regresar para la boda de Alice y todo estará bien, lo prometo_

- ¿Por qué se casó conmigo?

_- No lo sé._

- Debes saber, que no voy a dejarlo, no será tan fácil. Antes tendrá que decirme por qué se casó conmigo y que buscaba sacar de todo esto. Tampoco es como que dejaré que alguien se entere. Creo que nadie más debe reírse de mí.

_- tienes derecho a hacer lo que te parezca mejor, pero ¿estas segura que no quieres dejarlo?_

Se me escapó un lamento. ¿Dejarlo? Fuera de Emmett yo no tenía nada más. Y él me había traicionado. Pero yo era su esposa. Podía acostarse con mujeres de todo el mundo si quería. Pero ante los demás yo sería su esposa. La única. Y ellas jamás tendrían eso, aunque lo tuvieran a él 

- No lo dejaré. No ahora

_- Te quiero linda, se fuerte. Estaré ahí en menos de una semana. Vamos a arreglarlo._

Ya había dejado de escucharla…

* * *

**Lo siento muchisimo! pero he salido de viaje y me ha sido imposible actualizar! se que no tengo perdon! llevenme ante los vulturi jeje bueno aqui esta el cap. ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente, dejenme sus opiniones y tambien ¿Podrian decirme que quieren que suceda? ¿que lo deje? ¿que sigan juntos? yo se que pasra a continuación, pero me gustaria saber que piensan. En cuanto a las preguntas de cuando acualizo, entre jueves y viernes :D un abrazo**


	11. Capitulo 10: Frío

Colgué y salí del estudio, Emmett venía hacia aquí. Alguien debió decirle dónde me encontraba. Sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado un golpe y me quedé sin aliento. No podía verlo, o estar solos no aún… Me di la vuelta hacia el lado contrario y acelere en dirección a la estancia

- Rosie… - oí que me llamaba _¡Joder!_ Y encima tenía la desfachatez de llamarme Rosie, mi estúpido, estúpido apodo de niña pequeña. Cada una de sus palabras era como un cuchillo hasta lo más hondo de mis entrañas. Cada segundo de su compañía era como si aún se burlara de mí. Y en realidad así era. Caminaba detrás de mí. Paso. Burla. Paso. Burla. Engaño, traición.

Llegué a la estancia y suspire aliviada cuando vi a Alice sentada en el sofá

- Alice – susurré. La susodicha volteó a mirarme, mordía su labio inferior. Lucía un poco nerviosa. Camine hasta ella olvidándome de su estúpido primo. De momento.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Jasper está hablando con mis tíos. Y… aun podría arrepentirse sabes. Hasta que no estemos en el altar y haya dicho Sí, puede arrepentirse, en cualquier momento.

La abracé. Ella nunca era tan insegura de sí misma, esto del matrimonio debía estarle afectando

- Vamos chica, si Jasper es inteligente pero por supuesto que no se arrepentirá. Si se ha ganado la lotería.

- Gracias Rose. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Emmett? Los he notado un poco raros

Torcí el gesto. Acababa de dejar a Emmett en el pasillo

- La verdad es que no lo sé, con tanta gente lo he perdido

Se giró a mirarme con una mirada inquisitiva. Levanté mi mano, y le lancé una mirada de "ahora no"

- Ya casi todos se han ido. ¿Van a quedarse aquí?

_¿Todos se han ido? _No me había percatado de la hora, era un poco pasada la media noche. Quedarse a dormir no sería una mala idea. Pero estaba cada vez más consciente del nudo que oprimía mi garganta, y de las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

- En realidad creo que deberíamos irnos

Besé su frente y fui a buscar a Emmett.

No tardé demasiado, estaba en el comedor: sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos. Carraspee. Levantó la cabeza. Y clavó su profunda mirada azul, con un trasfondo de desesperación, en mí.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y venir hacia mí, cuando retrocedí un paso. Instintivamente.

- Hum… estoy cansada y voy a irme a casa, ahora.

Me di la vuelta y huí, aun tenia que despedirme de sus tíos.

- Rosie, espera…

~o~

Esperé hasta que estuviéramos cubiertos por los árboles, para no tener que fingir más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, incontrolables. No quería esto. No quería llorar. Comencé a correr. Emmett pudo alcanzarme en cuestión de segundos. Me jaló del brazo para detenerme. Me voltee a mirarlo con una mirada llena del sentimiento de traición que me embargaba

- No puedo creer que lo hicieras, Emmett. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – le grite las palabras a la cara y luego me eché a correr frenéticamente hasta el auto.

- Rose, dejame explicarte – me dijo, suplicante

Me acerqué a él y sin poder evitarlo comencé a golpearlo.

- ¿QUÉ ME EXPLIQUES QUÉ? – Me reí a carcajadas – que te acostaste con otra mujer porque soy una "niña" – hice las comillas con mis manos – me has hecho quedar como una tonta, todo el mundo se burlaba de mi y ¡nunca me importó! Nunca les hice caso. Ahora veo que tenían razón ¡Te detesto! ¡Soy tan estúpida! – gritaba sin parar al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a golpearlo nuevamente.

De pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme. Supongo que estaba desesperado por mi repentino ataque de histeria y no sabia que hacer.

Comencé a forcejear para librarme de su agarre pero por supuesto que él era más fuerte que yo. Y me rendí

Me dejé abrazar y lo abracé también. Era ridículo que los brazos que necesitaba tan desesperadamente para mi consuelo, fueran los mismos por los que estaba llorando, en primer lugar.

Mis sollozos se volvieron más incontrolables. Estaba empapando su camisa, lo apreté más fuerte y dejé que me abrazara. Pero claro, los buenos momentos nunca duran tanto…

- Rosie, perdóname.

_Rosie_. Escuchar sus palabras sólo logró revivir la furia que me consumía desde adentro. Detuve los sollozos un instante, aún contra su pecho

- Te odio, Emmett – susurré. Estaba impresionada, e incluso un poco orgullosa de lo calmada que había sonado mi voz.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡TE ODIO! – le grité al mismo tiempo que lo apartaba bruscamente. Salí corriendo y decidí evitar el auto. Prefería caminar…

~o~

¿Perdonar al prójimo? ¿Tratar a los demás como nos gustaría que nos trataran? ¿Ponerme en su lugar? ¿Perdonar para que el odio no consuma mi alma? Yo no quería ser una maldita perra sin sentimientos. No quería. Pero no veía otra opción. Tal vez algún día podría perdonarlo, si dejara que me explicara las cosas. ¿Quería los detalles? ¿Los necesitaba? No realmente. ¿Tratar de arreglar nuestro matrimonio? ¿Cómo puedes arreglar algo que no existió nunca? ¿Dejarlo?

~o~

Entreabrí con cuidado la puerta del cuarto de Rose, maldije por lo bajo cuando me di cuenta que no esta. ¡Maldición! Eran las 6 de la mañana y ella no estaba en su recamara. Dudaba mucho que si quiera estuviera en casa.

Fui hacia la cocina aún con un poco de esperanza. Vi a Alicia parada frente a la estufa

- ¿Y Rose?

- La señora salió de la casa, hace aproximadamente cuarenta minutos. Ya no debe tardar.

Bufé. Cada asqueroso día, trataba de hablar con ella. Que me regalara una sonrisa de esas que derretían mi alma. Si tenía suerte lograba verla 10 minutos en todo el día.

Me serví café y decidí esperarla un rato, antes de ir a trabajar.

Casi escupo mi bebida, cuando la vi entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Su rubia melena estaba atada en una coleta de caballo, llevaba unos pantalones de deporte que se pegaban a su cuerpo, y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y ella estaba… hermosa. Me dolió el corazón.

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se fue hacia la escalera sin mirarme siquiera. Corrí hasta ella.

- Rose

Me dedicó una mirada asesina

- ¿Hay reunión familiar hoy? - La miré desconcertado, ¿qué tenían que ver las reuniones en todo esto? – Ya me parecía. Si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer.

Siguió subiendo los escalones.

- ¿Vas a salir? Podemos desayunar juntos ó ducharnos – dije ultima parte mas bajo para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo.

Lanzó una carcajada. Nada bueno para mí ego

- ¿ducharnos? – al parecer no hable tan bajo como había creído – Ja ja. Soy una _niña_, pero no como para que necesite la ayuda de alguien cuando me ducho ahora si me permites…

- Espera…

- ¡Arg! ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No tienes que trabajar ó algo así?

- Puedo tomarme el día. ¿Quieres salir?

Hizo una mueca de horror ante mis palabras.

- si voy a salir, pero no contigo. Mira – suspiró con frustración – Soy una maldita adolescente y bla bla bla. Quiero ir a la universidad para no depender de mi estúpido marido toda la vida y tengo una entrevista hoy. Debo ir a alistarme. Así que me voy

- Puedo ir contigo

- si, eso no pasará. No quiera el cielo que te vean conmigo y afecte tu reputación de don Juan, lo hago por tú bien _cariño_

Terminó de subir las escaleras dando una maravillosa vista de su trasero. En el tiempo que me fui de viaje y las pocas semanas que habían pasado. Rosalie había dejado de ser la niña que yo recordaba y se había convertido en una mujer con un cuerpo escultural. Y yo la había dejado ir. Aún estábamos casados, cierto. Pero ella no me hablaba, no salía conmigo, a menos que fuera para reuniones familiares. En donde fingía que todo estaba bien. Y luego volvía a ser la persona fría que hablaba conmigo diez minutos al día. Yo le había robado su alegría y yo podría devolvérsela. Sólo necesitaba que me perdonara. Que supiera que la amaba, y que lo que había pasado había sido porque no quería lastimarla

* * *

**Hola! feliz viernes! aqui les dejo el capitulo de esta semana, que quedo un pococ corto :/ pero la inspiracion me abandona por momentos y ya no me dio tiempo editarlo tss! Gracias por sus comentarios! me animan a seguir! ;) Actualizo una vez por semana ya sea jueves ó viernes! :D ¿Quieren que algo suceda? no duden en decir que les gustaria que pasara y veo como lo incorporo a la historia! :D abrazos **

**[Esperando por el DVD de BDII]**


	12. Chapter 11: Encuentro

La boda de Alice estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Heidi había prometido venir para entonces. Yo había decidido no abandonar a Emmett hasta que no supiera por qué se había casado conmigo. Suspiré.

Tenía puesto el pijama: un diminuto short, y una blusa ligera.

Me senté en la cama y decidí bajar a ver un poco de televisión y comer cereal. Me había saltado la comida en la tarde porque Emmett no había ido a trabajar y yo no quería ver su cara todo el día. Hacia un poco de calor así que no me puse nada y salí en pijama al comedor. Hoy era el día libre de Alicia así que había dejado comida preparada en unos trastes al fondo del refrigerador.

Estaba casi dentro del refri: mientras buscaba la leche. Y escuché ¿un suspiro?

Me enderecé y vi a Emmett parado en la puerta, mirándome.

- Rose… - susurró. Y lo vi tragar saliva mientras mirada descaradamente mis piernas. _Que se joda_. Pensé, en otros tiempos, lo más probable era que me sintiera eufórica al darme cuenta que sentía algo por mí y bueno… mi corazón había comenzado a latir desbocado, pero no obtendría nada de mí y debería parecer indiferente.

Enarqué una ceja en su dirección.

- Eh… hum… yo… este… iré a trabajar al estudio.

Asentí una vez y volví a mi tarea en el refrigerador.

Cuando se hubo ido, me dediqué a comer mi tazó con cereal, lentamente mientras mi mente divagaba…

No era muy buena en esto de fingir dos actitudes. Cuando estaba sólo con Emmett, trataba de mostrarme fría e indiferente. Sin embargo cuando estábamos con su familia, trataba de que pensaran que lo amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Es por esta razón que trataba de no asistir a las fiestas y reuniones familiares en la medida de lo posible. La hermana de Emmett a veces venía a visitarme y cómo Emmett trabajaba no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero por otro lado, Alice, era una persona muy perceptiva y desde su cena de compromiso nos habíamos visto escasas dos veces y ya intuía que algo estaba raro.

Una vez que terminé mi mini cena, fui a la sala a aplastarme en el sillón para ver un poco las noticias, no tenía idea de que pasaba en el mundo. Además no había alerta roja porque _mi _marido estaba trabajando en su estudio ¿Seguiría viendo a esa mujer? Apreté los dientes con rabia. Aún si él y yo no teníamos nada realmente, saber que seguía frecuentando a esa mujer me hacia enfadar, ¿Acaso no tenían ni un poco de decencia?

Trate de concentrarme en lo que aparecía en la pantalla, lo cual era un tanto difícil ya que era lo mismo de siempre, asaltos, secuestros asesinatos. Todas las muestras de la crueldad humana. ¿La infidelidad era una crueldad también?

¿Debería pagarle con la misma moneda? Si él no me quería y por eso estaba con otras mujeres. Podría yo, buscar a alguien que si me amará y que me diera lo que necesitaba…

Pero yo no era de ese tipo de personas, yo había jurado serle fiel y lo había dicho en serio. Lo único que quería era ya no sentir este dolor que me carcomía por dentro. Y es que él y yo no habíamos hablado absolutamente de nada, lo mas fácil seria preguntarle que esperaba de este matrimonio y decidir si era capaz de cumplir sus expectativas e incluso podría preguntarle por qué había decidido casarse conmigo cuando pudo hacerlo con esa otra mujer.

¿Acaso sería que en realidad no estaba preparado para el compromiso? Y esa era su forma de sentirse un poco libre, Si se hubiera casado con ella, ¿Él y yo seríamos amantes?

Sacudí la cabeza en un triste intento de apartar todo esto de mi mente. Además yo no quería hablar con él por qué aún me dolía y no seria capaz de controlarme.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que había entrado a la sala.

Me encogí de hombros – es tú casa.

Abracé mis piernas y fije la mirada en la pantalla.

- Rosie… necesito decirte que yo, siento mucho lo que…

Le hice un gesto con mi mano para que parara. No quería oírlo

- No importa… ¿De acuerdo?

- Es sólo que necesito que…

Me reí - ¿Necesitas? No todos tenemos lo que necesitamos.

Intentó tomar mi mano y yo retrocedí instantáneamente. Hizo una mueca y comenzó de nuevo.

- no fue lo que estas pensando y no puedo…

Lo interrumpí con una sonora carcajada.

- Si estas intentando excusarte porque tu consciencia no te deja dormir por las noches, ese es tú problema. Debes aprender a vivir con las malditas decisiones que tomas y es cierto que hubiera sido más fácil que… - empezaba a sentir el dolor aplastarme - … todo esto es una mierda, pero siempre lo fue… no es – estaba perdiéndolo, me puse de pie y salí rápido de la sala, no podía seguir ahí, no sin quebrarme. Fui directo a mi habitación a encerrarme en el baño, me recosté contra la puerta justo cuando las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Sería genial salir a correr justo ahora, engañar al dolor con un poco de esfuerzo físico. Traté de controlarme. Fui a mirarme en el espejo, mi cabello estaba un poco revuelto y mis ojos un tanto rojos. Suspiré en un intento de calmarme. _Puedo hacerlo_. Mojé mi cara para refrescarme un poco. Agarré el teléfono y me tumbé en la cama.

Puse el auricular en mi oreja. Habia alguien usando la línea.

_- tu padre me ha dicho que ya es tiempo de darte tu parte de la herencia_

No reconocí la voz.

_- ya era hora. ¿Cuándo y a que hora?_

Era Emmett, estaba hablando con alguien sobre una herencia, ¿Qué herencia?

-_ necesitamos vernos cuanto antes para ver si cada clausula del testamento ha sido cumplida ó…_

_- ya sé, ya sé. Un día después de la boda de Alice va a haber un desayuno en casa de mis padres, veámonos ahí para arreglar todo._

Colgué. ¿De qué herencia estaba hablando? Él no me había dicho nada, y ¿por qué iban a dársela ahora? ¿Quién le había dejado algo? ¿Un tío? ¿Su abuelo?

Me entristeció saber que en realidad él y yo éramos como dos perfectos desconocidos, y en vista de que no hablábamos demasiado, lo más probable era que ni siquiera me enterara.

~o~

Sentí un brazo rodearme desde atrás. Me tensé.

- Hola, preciosa – el dueño de aquella voz, me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Me giré y lancé mis brazos a su cuello

- ¡Hola! Creí que habías ido a Atlanta.

Me apreté más contra él y Peter me devolvió el abrazo.

- No podía perderme la boda de Alice, y era mi oportunidad para verte en un magnifico vestido. Por supuesto – murmuró contra mi cuello.

Me separé de él.

- solo vine por el fin de semana.

Me regaló una sonrisa de 100 watts, y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

- ¿Qué haces en el centro comercial?

- Vine a comprarme un traje – me guiñó un ojo - ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

- hum… sólo si tú me acompañas a comprar zapatos. – Hizo una mueca, Peter detestaba ir a comprar zapatos. Él sabia que podía tomar todo el día – vamos, no tardaremos mucho, esta noche tengo cena familiar ¿Por qué no vienes?

- ¿Con tu esposo? Si, bueno la verdad es que paso.

Me alegraba tanto de verlo que volví a abrazarlo. Hacia un par de semanas que no lo veía y era mi amigo. Lo había extrañado muchísimo.

- si vas a abrazarme así cada vez que vuelva, creo que me iré de viaje más seguido.

- Eres un tonto, me has hecho mucha falta.

- Bueno, esa es tú culpa. Si hubieras aceptado irte de viaje conmigo no estaría extrañándote cada rato y tú tampoco.

Hice una mueca. Levanté mi mano para mostrarle mi alianza. Jaló mi mano y la llevó a sus labios

- Si claro, ya sé. Hubo un afortunado que se ganó el premio.

Le sonreí coquetamente

- Nadie ganó nada.

Paso su brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar.

- Me hubiera gustado que me esperaras – susurro

No estaba segura si estaba hablando con él mismo ó conmigo. Suspiré. ¿Esperar a Peter? Sólo era dos años más grande que yo. Y para ser honestos, siempre estuve enamorada de Emmett.

- Si bueno, no creo que dos adolescentes se las arreglaran muy bien

- Si hubieras esperado por mí, en unos tres o cuatro años te hubiera propuesto matrimonio. Pero quería tener algo que ofrecerte.

Me mordí el labio, incómoda.

- Claro que aún existe el divorcio – me sonrió y volvió a su tono juguetón anterior – apresurémonos que hay una cena a la que ir. Si me corren tendrás que compensármelo.

- No van a correrte – de todos modos debería llamar para preguntar.

- si bueno.

Seguimos caminando, era consiente de su cálido, reconfortante y familiar brazo sobre mis hombros.

¿Divorcio?

~o~

- ¿Dónde esta tú esposa, Emmett? – me preguntó Alice. Enana entrometida

- Fue a comprar zapatos

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ella? – me retó, ella sabía que no había ido a trabajar, así que fácilmente pude haber ido con Rose al centro comercial, pero ella no quería mi compañía. Y todo esto hubiera sido mas fácil si al menos hubiéramos llegado juntos.

- Dijo que no tardaría y…

Alice dejo de prestarme atención para contestar su teléfono.

- Claro – estaba diciéndole a la persona del otro lado del teléfono – dile que no debe preocuparse por eso, para nada. – Esperó la respuesta - ¿Quieres que le pregunte? Ya sabes como es ella.

Me giré para hablar con Charlotte.

- ¿Y tú novio Charlotte?

- ¿Y tú esposa? – me devolvió. Bufé

- Ya he dicho que…

- ¡Peter va a venir a la cena! – gritó Alice de pronto. La miré con incredulidad. ¿Y ese cretino que tenía que hacer en _nuestra _cena familiar?

- el no es de la familia, duende, así que dile que no puede venir.

Alice me sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que Charlotte me golpeaba.

- ¡Auch! ¿Es que no pueden ver esteroides sin emocionarse?

- él no usa esteroides – objetó Charlotte.

- Pero por supuesto que sí.

- Sólo estas celoso porque él anda paseándose por ahí con la mujer mas bella de esta ciudad – dijo Alice.

- si bueno – hice un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia – yo estoy casado con Rosalie impresionante Hale.

Alice me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonto.

- Dah! ¿Y con quien crees que está?

Abri mi ojos como platos, mientras empezaba a ponerme furioso, ¿y por qué estaba don esteroides paseándose con mi Rose?

Charlotte soltó una risita al ver mi cara y se fue al estudio a hablar con papá, Alice me dedicó una mirada de superioridad

- Te dije que debías ir con ella.

- Si bueno ella quería ir sola.

- ¿Y simplemente la dejaste ir sola? ¿Eres idiota o qué? De todos modos ¿Qué esta pasando entre ustedes?

Miré hacia otro lado.

- Nada, no está pasando nada. ¡¿Y por qué lo invitaste a cenar?! Creí que esta era una cena exclusivamente familiar, ¿Acaso nadie sabe lo que exclusivo, significa?

Alice me apuntó con un dedo

- vuelve a gritarme McCarty, y Rose se quedará viuda. Además fue ella quien me preguntó si podía traerlo a la cena. Ya veo porque no te llamo a ti.

- Pudiste decirle que no

Me fui enfurruñado a la cocina.

- ¿qué le paso a Emmett? – escuché preguntar a mi madre

- Nada - Alice estaba riéndose de mi desgracia – solo esta enfurruñado porque ser un tonto y dejar que Rose salga por ahí con Peter don apuesto.

Esme rió suavemente.

- Bueno es que Peter es realmente lindo.

Gruñí ¿Qué diablos? Acaso no se daban cuenta que ese tipo era todo esteroides. Y encima tendría que soportarlo todo la noche, mientras flirteaba con Rosalie. Aún recordaba la vez que fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le organice a Rose hace tiempo. No se le separó ni un segundo. Apreté mis puños, no soportaría ver a Rose riéndose con ese idiota, hablando con él. Dándole un poco de su atención.

Lancé un plato contra la pared y se hizo añicos.

- ¡EMMETT! – gritó mi mamá.

- ¡Yo no fui!

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el nuevo cap, algo tarde este dia pero es que he tenido que ir a un viaje escolar y no habia tenido tiempo. Espero que les guste. y muchas gracias por sus reviwes me dan impulsan a seguir.**

**Un abrazo.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Boda

Puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos en un intento de cubrir las imágenes que llenaban mi mente. Rose y Peter no se habían separado ni un instante durante el transcurso de la cena. Y probablemente hubiera resultado extraño que le prestara más atención a Don esteroides, que a mí; su propio esposo. Pero Alice y Charlotte estaban encantadas también. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con las mujeres?

Me giré sobre mi costado. Extrañaba el cálido cuerpo de Rose junto al mío a la hora de dormir. ¿Y si trataba de dormir con ella? Me levanté decidido de la cama. Tan entusiasmado estaba que ni siquiera me puse zapatos. Demonios, el piso estaba helado. ¿Debería tocar ó simplemente entrar?

Entreabrí la puerta un poco, ella estaba tirada sobre su espalda con su rubia melena extendida alrededor de su cara, estaba hablando por teléfono y jugaba con el cable. Lo enrollaba y desenrollaba en sus delicados dedos. Ella reía. ¿Con quien hablaba?

- No podemos llegar juntos, por supuesto – esperó a que le contestaran – jajá, eres un tonto, pero está bien. ¿Qué?... aja de rojo… hum me gustaría más que usaras algo café o azul e incluso color vino pero…

¿con quien rayos estaba hablando? Bufé, don esteroides ¿adivino? Rose aún no se había dado cuenta de mi llegada, fácilmente podría ir hasta el otro teléfono y escuchar lo que hablaba con este idiota…

Me miró y me indicó que esperara. _Piensa rápido Emmett_.

- Adiós, ajá. Te veo allá. Besos.

Colgó y paso de felicidad pura a frialdad pura. Enarcó una ceja en mi dirección.

- He pensado que… podríamos dormir juntos hoy.

Estalló en carcajadas. Bien esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

- ¿Chelsea no ha podido venir a calentar tú cama hoy?

_Auch_. Golpe bajo, ¿estaba reclamándome? ¿Eso significaba que en realidad sí estaba herida?

- Me ha pedido un día de descanso.

Intenté sonar gracioso pero su gesto se descompuso en una mueca de dolor que ocultó tan rápido que no estuve seguro de haberla visto.

- Eres un idiota

- Idiota o no, dormirás conmigo esta noche

Me dedicó una fría mirada - ¿Acaso vas a obligarme?

Hice una mueca, yo no iba a obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera. Nunca. Ese era uno de los puntos que intentaba tocar con nuestro matrimonio.

- Mira, estoy esperando una llamada así que vete.

- ¿Acaso de Peter? ¿Es que piensas acostarte con él?

No quería gritarle pero la ira se apoderaba de mi, imágenes de ellos llenaron mi mente: sonriéndose el uno al otro, la mano de Peter descansar en el muslo de Rose mientras hablaban y ella sin poner reparos, ellos abrazados mientras Alice les tomaba una foto. Los celos ardían en mi interior.

Rosalie me miró con odio.

- con quien yo me acueste no es tú maldito problema.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso significaba que ella pensaba acostarse con él? O ¿Ya se habían acostado?

- Eres mi esposa, y no deberías andar acostándote con otras personas – le dije entre dientes

- ¿Te has escuchado? – se carcajeo - ¿Acostarme con otras personas? Pero si no voy a hacer un trío. Solo Peter…

- Rosalie - le advertí.

Se giró hacia mí.

- Escúchame bien. Tú y yo sabemos que este matrimonio es una farsa, y es que nunca creí que fueras tan machista. ¿Acaso puede tú revolcarte con mujerzuelas pero yo no puedo?

- ¿Quieres acostarte con mujerzuelas? – le pregunté con un fingido gesto de horror. Ella me ignoró.

- Tú ya has dejado claro que vas a revolcarte con quien quieras, así que, por lo tanto yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca y si quiero revolcarme con Peter entonces voy a hacerlo. Puedes tener las amantes que quieras porque yo también tendré a los amantes que quiera

* * *

Seguía enfurruñado por lo que Rosalie me había dicho, ni siquiera me había dejado decirle nada. Aun no había tenido oportunidad de explicarle lo de Chelsea.

-_ lo que necesitas hacer es enamorarla de nuevo_

Bufé. Garrett no tenía idea de lo complicado que era enamorar a una mujer. En realidad yo nunca lo había hecho, las mujeres nunca se me resistían y nunca había visto como necesario tener un romance duradero, solo eran conquistas ocasionales.

- Yo no sé como hacer eso.

_- se detallista, regálale flores, prepara el desayuno… yo no sé Emmett. Debo colgar, te veo en la boda._

Colgué y arrojé le teléfono sobre la cama. Me serví un poco de whiskey, Alice y sus madrinas de honor aún estaban arreglándose, eran las únicas que faltaban todos los hombres estaban abajo en la sala comiendo un bocadillo. El pobre Jasper estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía estarse quieto. Y yo… yo debía enamorar a Rose

* * *

- tierra llamando a Rose

Me giré rápidamente a mirarla y le sonreí como disculpa, no había estado prestando atención.

- Decía que quiero que ustedes bailen con sus respectivas parejas justo después de que Jasper y yo bailemos la primera canción.

- Claro – dije tratando de ocultar mí desagrado de mi voz, bailar con Emmett era lo último que quería.

Y mi mente aún estaba en lo que había sucedido por la mañana, él me había regalado flores, ¡Flores! Mi corazón se aceleró y mi estómago se llenó de mariposas por la emoción, él nunca antes me había regalado flores, pero yo no iba a perdonarlo. No iba a venderme por flores. Quería que sufriera, quería que sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando destrozó mi corazón, quería pisarlo con mis tacones.

Aparte esos pensamientos de mi mente y caminé hacia Alice, ya estaba enfundada en su precioso vestido blanco, su maquillaje era ligero y su peinado estaba hecho, lucía realmente preciosa.

- Luces hermosa, Alice.

La abracé y Charlotte se nos unió. Menos mal que sólo Charlotte y yo éramos damas de honor, no estaba segura de soportar a Chelsea en la misma habitación.

- Ustedes también chicas.

Ambas estábamos usando un provocativo vestido rojo, a Charlotte le quedaba de muerte, el rojo contra su piel clara. Llevaba su recogido el cabello.

Sonreí.

- ¿estas lista para irnos?

- claro – la felicidad se filtraba en su voz – espero que sea tan bonita como tu boda Rose.

- Será mejor Alice eso seguro.

El teléfono de Charlotte sonó y ella puso cara rara.

- los chicos dicen que debemos bajar ahora.

* * *

La ceremonia había transcurrido sin incidentes. Y Alice y Jasper ya estaban felizmente casados, seguro les iría mejor que a mí en el matrimonio, ellos se amaban.

Sentí a alguien tocar mi hombro, me giré y Peter me regaló una sonrisa. Me levanté para abrazarlo.

- hola hermosa – me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y después me hizo alejarme un poco. – wow, estas muy bella hoy, Rose.

Me safé del brazo que rodeaba mi cintura pero le tomé la mano, mientras le acariciaba el dorso con mi pulgar. Se acercó a mi oído.

- Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja. Formó el nombre de Heidi. Abrí mis ojos como platos, luego él señaló hacia la recepción y yo salí corriendo hacia allá.

Ella estaba usando un precioso vestido morado que le daba un toque místico, seguro muchos hombres iban a morir esta noche. Me lancé contra ella para abrazarla.

- Heidi – sollocé. No quería ser débil, pero esta era Heidi, y yo la había necesitado tanto. Me devolvió el abrazo.

- Tranquila Rose, te dije que estaría aquí hoy, dime ¿Cómo estas?

- Mejor, aún necesito que me guíes en algunas cosas pero, estoy mejor. ¿Podemos sentarnos para charlar?

- Claro

Caminamos hasta mi mesa y nos sentamos. Heidi pidió una bebida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues… me he enterado de lo que pasó, y he decidido quedarme con él hasta que sepa toda la verdad, pero no quiero hablar con él… nadie lo sabe… ¿Podemos hablarlo en privado después? ¿No trajiste pareja?

- Pero niña, por supuesto que sí – me sonrió – le dije que esperara. Es el hermano de Peter. Deberías verlo, está para morirse.

Charlotte llegó a interrumpirnos.

- ya va a empezar el baile, ve a buscar a tu pareja.

Heidi me miró sonriente.

- ¿Tú pareja? ¿Acaso hablamos de Peter?

Le sonreí de lado. Y me puse de pie para que en cuanto Alice y Jasper terminarán de bailar, Emmett, Chalotte, su novio y yo, pudiéramos empezar a bailar.

Emmett llegó a mi lado y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Traté de apartarme, y el me ciñó con más fuerza. Lo pise discretamente

- ¡Auch! – se quejó, bien él se lo buscaba.

Alice y Jasper comenzaron a bailar, se veían tan felices se miraban con amor el uno a al otro. Se deslizaban suavemente de un lado a otro. Pronto llegó nuestro momento de entrar.

Suspire y Emmett me rodeo con ambos brazos, con renuencia coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombres, tratando de no deleitarme con lo fuertes que eran. Trataba de ignorar la sensación de las manos de Emmett contra la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

- Podrías disfrutar del baile, Rose – murmuró Emmett, mientras trazaba círculos con su pulgar en mi espalda.

- Y tú podrías tratar de no hablarme – miré hacia otro lado, controlándome mientras la canción terminaba.

- ¿Podemos bailar la siguiente canción?

- Por supuesto que no, con un baile es suficiente.

- Pero a las personas les parecerá extraño que estando casados no hayamos bailado mas que una vez.

- Pues eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Cuando la canción terminó y yo estaba a punto de apartarme cuando una mano toco el hombro de Emmett.

- Le robaré a su esposa en esta pieza – era Peter. Sonreí y me fui a bailar con él

* * *

No podía creerlo, encima tenia la desfachatez de llevarse a mi esposa en mis narices. Estaba a punto de caminar hasta ella para que bailáramos de nuevo, quería volver a sentir la piel de su espalda contra mis manos. Cuando una rubia se puso delante de mí y me dedico una provocativa sonrisa.

- ¿Bailamos? – colocó sus manos sobre las mías y me las puso sobre su cintura - ¿no vas a negarme un baile verdad guapo?

Negué con la cabeza mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mis hombros. Comenzamos a bailar mientras yo trataba de encontrar a Rose.

- Debemos vernos mañana, Emmett.

- Eso no va a suceder Chelsea.

Rosalie entró en el perímetro de mi visión y estaba bailando con ese Peter. Enfurecí y tensé mis manos sobre la cintura de Chelsea, cosa que ella interpretó como entusiasmo y se pegó más a mi cuerpo. Traté de apartarle pero al parecer Rosalie no lo vio de esa manera, la vi dedicarme una oscura mirada para luego abrazarse a Peter mientras bailaban una canción lenta. Chelsea se pegó más a mí. ¿Qué debía hacer? Rose dijo que si yo tenia mis amantes, ella podría tenerlos también. Pero verla en brazos de ese hombre, la forma en que rodeaba su cintura y tocaba su espalda. Sólo yo debería poder estar con ella. No soportaba la idea de imaginarla con otros ¿Qué debía hacer?

Solté a Chelsea

- disculpa – caminé hacia Rosalie y la arranqué de brazos de ese hombre.

- Voy a bailar con mi esposa – le dediqué una sonrisa falsa y luego tomé a Rose de la cintura y la llevé a la pista de baile. Estaba furioso.

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero bailar contigo?

- Por que eres, mi esposa.

La agarré de la parte de trasera de la cabeza con una mano mientras la obligaba a mirarme y con la otra seguía aferrando fuerte su cintura, para que no huyera. Después llevé mis labios a los de ella y la besé con deseo. Era una maravilla sentir sus suaves labios contra los míos, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el cap, lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero he tenido unos problemas personales que no me habian permitido subir el cap. espero que les guste y que no esté tan mal, quedo un poco raro porque mi mente estaba en muchas cosas. Cieloskie es quien me habia dicho hace tiempo sobre rose diciendole a emm que ella tendria amantes porque e podia tener los suyos, bueno la idea quedó ahí. Gracias por sus reviews que siempre me animan :D**


	14. Capitulo 13: Razones

Abrí, un ojo y me sentí desubicada estaba en una habitación de tonos verdes, pero mi habitación no era verde ¿Dónde estaba? Traté de incorporarme, me sostuve sobre un codo. Fue en ese instante cuando fui consciente de la cálida mano que se enroscaba a mí alrededor. Me aterré unos instantes, caí presa del pánico y mi corazón se aceleró. No recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Cautelosamente me di la vuelta para poder encarar a mi acompañante. Fruncí el ceño, era un hombre con cabello castaño, pero no era el castaño que yo estaba esperando que fuera. Estaba plácidamente dormido, tenía la boca entreabierta, su pecho bajaba y subía suavemente. ¿Quién era? Terminé levantándome despacio para no alterarlo. Lo mejor era enterarme de la situación antes que nada.

Rodeé la cama y fui hasta la puerta. La abrí lentamente y miré a ambos lados del pasillo, me era familiar. Cerré y me recargué en la puerta mientras el alivio llenaba mi sistema. Era el novio de Charlotte. Ella estaba durmiendo justo detrás de él, abrazándolo. Era tan pequeña que yo no la había visto. Sonreí. Nosotros tres nos habíamos quedado dormidos todos juntos, cerca de las 6:00 am. Una vez que Alice se hubiere ido directo a su luna de miel. Entonces ¿Qué hora era? Se me escapó una risita, ya sabía que íbamos a quedarnos en casa de los padres de Emmett y que por ende iban a darnos una habitación para ambos, pero yo no pensaba dormir con él, por lo que había tratado de mantenerme despierta o por lo menos "distraer" a Emmett. De alguna manera había terminado quedándome dormida con Charlotte y su novio.

Fui hacia el baño a echarme un vistazo. Aún tenía puesto mi vestido rojo de dama de honor, mi cabello estaba despeinado y caía en cascada. Mi maquillaje estaba ligeramente corrido. Me lavé la cara para despejarme un poco. Se suponía que la bolsa con mis cosas estaba en la habitación con Emmett, ¿Él estaría ahí? Tomé mis zapatos, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a la joven pareja y salí directo a la otra habitación. La casa estaba silenciosa, lo más probable era que todos estuvieran durmiendo aún.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de la hora, me asomé por la ventana. Por la cantidad de luz parecían ¿las 10? ¿Las 11? Suspiré y entré cautelosamente a la habitación. Emmett estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba. Su respiración era constante y tranquila, el saco de su traje estaba tirado en el piso. Caminé hasta él y lo coloqué sobre el respaldo de una coqueta silla colocada junto a la puerta. Tenía la camisa desfajada y abiertos los primeros botones, su corbata ya no estaba. Sólo tenía puestos los calcetines. Lucía adorable. Molesta tomé mi maleta, estaba junto a la cama, y camine hacia el baño ¿Por qué tenía que verse adorable?

Me metí a la ducha mientras dejaba que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y lavara el cansancio. Un baño siempre me revivía. Deje que el aroma, a cítricos, del shampoo me relajara. Cuando hube terminado me envolví en una suave toalla color escarlata. ¿Debería utilizar la secadora para secar mi cabello? Eso probablemente haría mucho ruido y despertaría a Emmett, no quería que el despertara hasta que yo estuviera vestida, sonreí maliciosamente ¿Sería provocarlo una mejor idea? Estaba jugando con la secadora mientras deliberaba, cuando un suave toque en la puerta llamó mi atención. Caminé descalza hasta allá y abrí con cautela.

- No quiero molestarlos querida, pero el desayuno estará servido en cuarenta minutos – Era Esme, me regalo una sonrisa y le sonreí de vuelta.

- Claro, ahí estaremos.

Cerré la puerta y volví al baño, dejé la secadora en su lugar. Quería provocar a Emmett un poco para empezar bien mi día, sin embargo no estábamos en el lugar adecuado. Después de secar mi cabello lo más que pude con una toalla, pasé a cepillarlo, para después hacerme una trenza. El siguiente paso fue mi maquillaje, no quería usar en exceso y quería más bien un look natural, sólo me puse brillo en los labios y rímel. Genial. Me coloqué la ropa interior, estaba a punto de ponerme mi pants cuando algo llamó mi atención. Caminé hasta allá y me llené de rabia. ¡Era un sostén! Y no era mío. Furiosa salí del baño, en ropa interior.

Busqué alrededor de la cama por más evidencia y encontré un zapato. ¡Maldición! Un zapato, un zapato que había visto ayer en el pie de una rubia. Chelsea.

Justo junto a la silla en la que había puesto el saco de Emmett había una mesita con un florero, le saqué las flores y caminé directo hacia Emmett, con el florero en una mano y el sostén en la otra. Probablemente si no estuviera tan furiosa hubiera disfrutado el momento en que le tiré el agua helada del florero encima. Despertó agitado y volteó a todas partes, desorientado.

- ¿Qué demonios? – lo vi mirar mis piernas, poner ojos como platos y seguir mirándome hasta llegar a mi cara. Le dediqué una mirada venenosa y le lancé el sostén a su cara.

- Al menos podría llevarse con ella su lencería barata.

Crucé los brazos esperando una explicación.

Emmett tomó el sostén y lo observó un rato antes de decir: Es un lindo regalo de tú parte cielo, pero preferiría que me dieras el que traes puesto.

- ¡Que idiota! – caminé a grandes zancadas hacia el baño, él se paró de la cama y me tomó de la mano justo antes de que entrara al baño. Jalé mi mano para que me dejara en paz.

- Al menos se hubieran ido a un hotel, ¡Estamos en la casa de tus padres! ¿Es que no tienes decencia?

- La perdí hace un tiempo. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso acostándote con Peter?

¿Cómo se atrevía? Que descarado. Sonreí en su dirección

- No, _cariño¸_ y con quien estuve no es de tu incumbencia, si no hubieras estado tan ocupado tal vez te hubieras dado cuenta que…

Me interrumpió cuando abruptamente me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me miró a los ojos. Traté que mi corazón no se acelerara.

- Podemos pasar una mañana interesante.

- Eso me recuerda, que tu madre está esperándonos para desayunar.

- Puedo complacerte más de lo que mi madre puede complacerte con un desayuno – mientras decía eso, acarició mi mejilla con su nariz. Me estremecí, esperaba que no lo hubiera notado, tener su cuerpo erguido de esa manera sobre el mío, sentir sus manos sobre mi espalda desnuda. Cuando pasó a mi cuello hice la cabeza hacia atrás, en un acto reflejo. Quería gemir de frustración, esto era muy malo, yo no debería querer que me besara… justo como cuando bailábamos.

- No creo que puedas complacerme, durante la noche pasada he hecho un trío y… - me separé bruscamente de él - … bueno – sonreí con malicia – no creo que puedas superarlo.

Me metí al baño y cerré la puerta en su cara. Me recargué sobre el lavabo para tratar de serenar mi respiración, estaba agitada. Aún me cosquilleaba la piel allí dónde él me tocaba ¿acaso alguna vez dejaría de provocarme este tipo de sensaciones?

Le escuché golpear la puerta.

- ¡Rosalie! ¿Cómo que has hecho un trío? – Lo ignoré. – Al menos me hubieras invitado – no estuve muy segura de haber escuchado bien eso último. Suspiré. Me coloqué los pants y una sencilla blusa de tirantes color lila, me puse la chamarra a juego con el pants y salí en calcetines para ponerme los tenis.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mientras lo hacía, Emmett estaba sentado en la silla, con el sostén entre sus manos. Me miró.

- Rosie, te juro que nada…

Hice un gesto despectivo con la mano.

- Te he dicho que no me interesa, no te pido explicaciones, yo tampoco te las voy a dar. Será mejor que te des prisa.

Salí de la habitación, tratando de no azotar la puerta. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Esme había ido a tocar a la habitación. Caminé hacia el comedor, esperaba que hubiera alguien allí.

~o~

Estaba casi toda la familia tomando el desayuno, el novio de Charlotte aún estaba durmiendo, ella estaba algo somnolienta pero ya se había bañado y puesto ropa limpia. Carlisle y Esme estaban impecables como siempre y se reían de nosotros por tener cara de sueño y encima Emmett tenía resaca y estaba de mal humor, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

Emmett estaba sentado junto a mí y comía con desesperación había fruta, jugo, huevos revueltos, y pan para desayunar.

- ¿Saben si Alice a llegado a Paris? – Paris era el lugar en que Alice había decidido que quería su luna de miel. Yo siempre soñé con ir a Paris de luna de miel, bueno al menos una de nosotras lo había logrado.

- Ha llamado hace rato, no me dio detalles pero dice que están bien y que volverá a llamar pronto – dijo Esme.

- No se preocupen por ella, estará divirtiéndose más que nosotros aquí – dijo Carlisle mientras reía discretamente. Tomó la mano de su esposa y le dio un apretón mientras la miraba con adoración. Sentí un nudo en el estómago, que alguien me mirará así fue todo lo que siempre quise, y lo que no tenía. Aparté la mirada.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres Rosalie?

Le sonreí a Esme.

- He hablado con mi madre hace poco, al parecer están bien. Mi papá había estado un poco enfermo pero ahora ya está mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

El desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes, la familia había decido que comiéramos todos juntos ya que estábamos ahí, por lo que Emmett y yo no nos iríamos hasta lo noche. Él se había ido al estudio a hablar con su abogado, ¿Sería acaso por lo de la dichosa herencia?

- ¿Puedes decirle a Emmett que venga un momento? – me preguntó Esme.

Asentí en su dirección y me levanté del sofá en el que había estado sentada la última hora mientras hacia zapping en la televisión.

Me dirigí hacia el estudio, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuché mi nombre envuelto en su charla.

- No tienes que hacerte el santo conmigo, Emmett, ambos sabemos muy bien por qué te casaste con esa chiquilla.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver – le respondió Emmett – no importa por qué o con quien me casé. La clausula sólo decía que para recibir mi parte debería estar casado y lo estoy, así que ahora quiero mi dinero

¿Qué?

- si no te casaste por amor…

- El amor a nadie le importa, Jeff, ahora…

- bien, bien. Haré la transferencia pero deberías hacer que ella firme esto, sabes bien que si algo pasa entre ustedes…

- ¿Algo como qué? – Emmett parecía exasperado.

- Si tú te divorcias ahora, no verás ni un centavo de la herencia y si ya te la hubiesen transferido tendrás que devolver cada dólar, ya sabes mínimo 5 años de matrimonio y después podrás divorciarte y conservaras tu parte y la de ella, si lo hacemos bien. Además de que muy probablemente tendrás que pagarle a ella una pensión. Para prevenir que firme esto y no tendrás que darle nada nunca. Es una chiquilla tonta, te felicito por haber escogido a alguien tan… inexperto. Tienes madera para los negocios y si miras tu matrimonio de esa manera… bueno lo único que me preocupa es esa Heidi.

Toqué, no quería oír nada más. Estaba muy segura de que se había drenado el color de mi cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me abrió un hombre enfundado en un traje, supuse que era Jeff, el abogado.

- Esme me ha mandado a decir que está buscando a Emmett. Con permiso.

Caminé hasta el jardín ignorando la mirada de preocupación que me dedicó Emmett.

Me dejé caer en el pasto, y coloqué la cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Dinero? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Era sólo un medio para alcanzar un fin? Él se había casado conmigo porque era un buen negocio, como Jeff había dicho, yo era solo una estúpida adolescente inexperta, a la cual podían manipular. Yo no iba a pedirle nada y… comencé a sollozar, yo lo amaba y para él yo sólo era un buen negocio, un maldito buen negocio. Las lágrimas calientes seguían resbalando por mis mejillas. Así que todo era una farsa, él no me amaba. Un dolor atravesó mi corazón. Por eso se había enredado con Chelsea, porque yo no era importante para él y él necesitaba su diversión, quería continuar con su vida tanto como pudiera. Durante los cinco años que estuviera obligado a conformarse conmigo. ¿Cómo iba a obtener todo lo que soñaba? Sólo quería ser amada, y ahora estaba siendo utilizada, como basura. ¿Existía alguien a quien de verdad le importara? ¿Qué debería hacer? Ellos hablaron sobre _mi _parte. Bien no quería ni un maldito centavo. Él no iba a comprarme y haría que su vida fuera un infierno, tal como la mía ya lo era.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo, espero que sea de sea de su agrado! gracias a los que han puesto la historia en favoritos :') que emoción! gracias tambien por sus increibles reviews que me insitan a seguir :D Nos leemos en el siguiente! que ya vienen vacaciones! :D espero poder dedicarme a escribir! Un abrazo.**


	15. Capitulo 14: Un hombro para llorar

Tenía puestos unos pantalones de yoga que se pegaban a sus piernas, tragué saliva. Se giró a dedicarme una fría mirada y bajó las escaleras, después de todo no le complacía encontrarme en el pasillo. Estaba casi seguro que quería evitarme. Su rubia coleta se movía con el movimiento de su caminar.

- Rosalie – le grité desde lo alto. Ella se dirigió a la cocina ignorándome olímpicamente. Corrí escaleras abajo y la intercepté antes de que saliera – cuando vuelvas arréglate, vamos a salir.

Me miró como si estuviera loco y después de unos segundos en donde nada sucedió, estalló en carcajadas. No era la primera vez que se reía de mí.

- No tienes tanta suerte – se encaminó al refrigerador mientras rebuscaba tratando de encontrar algo.

Bien ser imponente no estaba funcionando.

- Es mi día de descanso y pensé que podríamos ir a ver a mis padres – esa era la carta que debía utilizar, ella siempre respondía de forma diferente ante mis padres, como si todo fuera una actuación.

Salió detrás de la puerta del refrigerador con una botella de agua helada, ¿A esta hora de la mañana? El sol ni siquiera había terminado de salir.

- ¿Por qué no usas la caminadora que esta en…?

- Yo sé donde esta – me interrumpió, molesta – no quiero usar tu maldita caminadora, y no soporto tenerte alrededor.

La sujete por la muñeca y la acerqué a mí

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – la miré a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules me veían con desprecio.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no soporto tenerte alrededor, no soporto verte u oírte, eso es lo que me pasa. Tienes suerte de que continúe aquí y no te haya dejado con todos tus malditos problemas… eso es porque soy demasiado generosa – jaló su muñeca hacia atrás para que la liberara – aunque no debería serlo, no me hagas replantearme la idea.

Enojada se veía jodidamente sensual, aún cuando sólo llevara ropa deportiva encima. Tomé su barbilla y la obligué a mantenerla ligeramente hacia arriba, me acerqué a ella y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, eso era la gloria… ó casi. Ella no hizo nada, me dejó conducirla un poco hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se topó con la barra. La sujeté por la cintura para que se sentara en la barra cuando me dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Aullé de dolor ¡Demonios! La solté y me encogí sobre mi mismo mientras continuaba quejándome. Pasó el dorso de su mano por su boca.

- Me alegra poder darte los buenos días

Tomó su botella de agua y salió como si nada.

Después de un momento logré arrastrarme fuera de la cocina y fui directo a mi habitación, aún estaba en pijama necesitaba darme un baño. Me senté en el borde de la cama, las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo bien y es que cada vez que quería acercarme a ella, parecía alejarse miles de kilómetros.

Tomé mi celular y tenía un mensaje. Lo abrí extrañado

_Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, te perdono. Llámame solo quiero hablar, creo que me merezco una explicación. _

_Isabella_

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, era de Isabella, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era cierto. Le debía una explicación a ella y a Rose, la diferencia era que Isabella quería oír mi explicación, pero Rosalie no. Gruñí. ¿Cómo podría hacer que Rosalie escuchara mi explicación? Yo no necesitaba decirle a verdad, pero al parecer ella sí necesitaba oírla. El repique del teléfono interrumpió mis cavilaciones, número desconocido ¿Sería Isabella?

Con una mueca atendí la llamada.

* * *

Toqué impacientemente la puerta, Emmett me abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Salió

Me hizo pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de mí, aún era temprano. Cerca de las 9 am.

- ¿Aún no ha regresado? – Emmett negó con la cabeza - ¿Ya le has dicho a tus papás? – asintió con pesar.

Puse una mano sobre su brazo y le sonreí para darle ánimos. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó ruido en la cocina, ambos nos giramos para ver a Rosalie entrando a la sala, nos miró extrañada solo una fracción de segundo y luego compuso su expresión a una de indiferencia cuando se giró a mirar sólo a Emmett, hizo una mueca y luego me sonrió. Asintió en mi dirección y subió las escaleras. Esa era mi señal. Me separé de Emmett cuando ella hubo desaparecido y me encaminé a su habitación.

- Heidi – me llamó Emmett - ¿Vas a decírselo?

- No, deberías hacerlo tú.

- Pero, yo no quiero hacerlo – replicó.

- Prepara el auto, bajamos en un momento.

Lo dejé solo ahí abajo, sólo se oía el ruido de mis zapatos sobre el suelo. Abrí sin tocar. Rose estaba a punto de entrar al baño

- Dame cinco minutos

- Claro, te espero aquí.

Me senté en el borde de la cama. No tardó mucho en salir, con un olor a rosas detrás de ella.

- No se que ponerme.

Suspiré, tendría que abordarla tarde o temprano.

- Rose

- dime – cuando se dio cuenta que no respondí se giró a mirarme y vio la expresión de mi rostro.

- Algo sucedió – le dije – debemos ir a casa de tus padres.

- ¿Con mis padres? ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

Justo la pregunta que no quería escuchar

- Parece que tu mamá llamó a Emmett y él me llamó a mí. – me miró extrañada

- ¿A ti? ¿Por qué?

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida.

- Te esperamos abajo en cinco minutos. Le sonreí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

Bajé del auto sin mucha dificultad. No me había puesto tacones. Aún a pesar de mi abrigo tenía frío. Aunque lo mas probable era que el frío viniera desde dentro. Estaba nublado comenzaría a llover en cualquier lugar.

Heidi iba conduciendo. Yo no había querido ir en el mismo auto que Emmett, era absurdo mantenerme apartada de él en esta situación pero, no podía evitarlo. De todos modos él venía con Charlotte.

Heidi tomó mi mano y me dio un apretón. Estaba espectacular en su vestido negro, ceñido por supuesto. Caminamos hacia el lugar donde se veía bastante gente reunida. Se me escapó un sollozo. Una vez llegamos sentí una solitaria lagrima deslizarse fuera de mi ojo. La limpie rápidamente con mi mano, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, además de la presión de la mano de Heidi no necesitaba nada más. No necesitaba que nadie creyera que era débil.

No presté atención a la ceremonia, no escuché las palabras que pronunciaron. Ni siquiera pude acercarme a mi madre para darle consuelo. Y es que la única persona que estaba segura que me amaba ya no estaba. Y no volvería jamás. Y ahora estaban arrojando tierra sobre su ataúd, sepultándolo. ¡no lo vería jamás!

No me di cuenta cuando todos se fueron, sabía que debía ir a buscar a mi madre pero simplemente no podía.

- Te daré un momento – susurró Heidi, me dio un ligero abrazo y se fue. Me quedé sola. Sola de verdad. Esa sensación hizo que me quebrara, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Repentinamente sentí unos brazos rodearme, no necesitaba girarme para saber de quien eran. Me giré y enterré mi cara en su pecho, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos. Frotó mi espalda intentando calmarme.

- Shh, tranquila, estoy aquí.

En lugar de calmarme, perdí el control. Los sollozos se volvieron más incontrolables. Su familia se había ido hace rato creí que solo quedaba yo y Heidi

- ¿Heidi? – susurré

Apretó más su agarre a mi alrededor antes de susurrar – le pedí que esperara

El frío me hacia temblar y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover más fuerte, ahora sólo sentía unas cuentas gotas cayendo como por casualidad sobre mi piel y mi cabello. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo, allí parados, sin decir nada. Hasta que comenzó a llover realmente fuerte, Emmett trató de cubrirme con su cuerpo.

- Debemos irnos, nena, no quiero que te enfermes.

Me separé de él y me dirigí hacia el auto de Heidi que era con quien había venido hasta el cementerio.

Me tomó por la cintura y me hizo girarme en dirección a su camioneta. Lo dejé guiarme, no tenía energía para nada. Él caminó hasta Heidi y le dijo algunas cosas, ella miró en mi dirección y yo asentí levemente diciéndole que estaba bien. Se supone que debería ser fuerte, debería ser capaz de alejarme de Emmett, de irme con Heidi y continuar ignorándolo, pero simplemente no podía. Era demasiado para mí. Mi papá había muerto y era la única persona que me había hecho sentir amada, a pesar de haberme obligado a casar tan joven. Él se preocupaba por mí y ahora ya no estaba, estaba sola en el mundo. No había nadie que me amara. No mi madre, no mi esposo. Nadie

* * *

Desperté desorientada, la habitación estaba a oscuras. Estaba sobre una gran y suave cama. Que por supuesto no era la mía. Era la de Emmett. No recordaba haber llegado a casa y menos aún a su habitación. Tenía una manta color canela. La aparté y me baje de la cama. Estaba descalza y un escalofrío me recorrió. El piso estaba helado. Aún tenía puesto mi vestido de duelo. Me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, era ceñido, de manga larga con un escote recto y conservador. Tenía el cabello suelto, hecho un desastre, me dirigí a la puerta. Salí del cuarto de Emmett y empezaba a caminar hacia el mío, cuando me topé con él. Venía con una charola de comida en la mano. Aún usaba sus ropas negras.

- Te traje un poco de comida, debes tener hambre.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de comer, solo quería dormir. Maniobró para llevar la charola con una mano, con la otra me empujo levemente por la espalda, conduciéndome de vuelta a su habitación. Me dejé llevar. Me quedé parada en la entrada como fuera de lugar, él colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. Y después fue hacia mí y me jaló de la mano para llevarme nuevamente a la cama. Me enredó los pies con la manta.

- No tengo hambre, Emmett.

- ¿tienes frío? – me preguntó preocupado. Negué con la cabeza. Sí tenía pero no me importaba

- Debes comer algo, por lo menos bebe el té

Me colocó entre las manos una tasa humeante de té de canela. Cuando hube terminado me ofreció un cuenco de sopa. Lo aparté con la mano y él pareció conformarse con eso.

- tu mamá llamó para saber como estabas. Y Heidi dijo que vendría más tarde, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera espero que no te moleste.

- No importa, de todos modos ya estoy sola.

Se acercó un poco más a mí.

- La verdad es que no estas sola, Rosalie, no lo estas. Estoy aquí.

Comencé a negar mientras las lágrimas volvían a apoderarse de mí. Y es que no era sólo el hecho de haber perdido a mi padre, era la acumulación de todo lo que había pasado. Mi matrimonio, el engaño de Emmett, tanto de la mujer como lo de la herencia. Todo, apestaba.

Volvió a rodearme con sus fuertes brazos como cuando estábamos en el cementerio.

- Todo va a estar bien – decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- no, las cosas no puede volver a estar bien. La única persona en el mundo que me amaba se ha ido y me he quedado sola.

- eso no es verdad ya te lo dije, tu madre te ama. Yo… - se detuvo y yo lo reté con la mirada a que lo dijera, que dijera que me amaba, aún cuando ambos sabíamos que no era cierto.

Tomó mi barbilla y se puso peligrosamente cerca de mí "no estas sola" susurró de nuevo y entonces sentí sus suaves y deliciosos labios posarse sobre los míos. El beso fue tierno y dulce. Siguió besándome y yo me fui deslizando hasta quedar acostada sobre la cama, él estaba casi sobre mí, aunque no sentía ni un solo gramo de su peso. Cuando nos hizo falta respirar, se alejó de mis labios y colocó su frente sobre la mía. Me clavó su mirada azul, mientras serenábamos nuestras respiraciones. No resistí la intensidad de su mirada y esta vez fui yo quien lo besó, con más urgencia esta vez. Logré deshacerme de la manta que envolvía mis pies desnudos. Le quité el sacó y desfaje su camisa, luego la desbroche mientras el besaba mi cuello. La lancé lejos y deposite pequeños besos en su pecho. Volvió a atacar mi boca mientras nos giraba para que esta vez, yo quedara encima. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi vestido. Yo estaba a horcajadas sobre él y por la posición mi vestido se había levantado unos centímetros. Antes de que sacara mis brazos de las mangas, acarició mis piernas y yo me estremecí. No lo pasó por alto y se detuvo. Tomó mi mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos con lo míos. Mariposas se alojaron en mi vientre ¿Cómo era posible sentirse feliz en un momento tan triste?

Volvió a girarnos para que esta vez yo quedara debajo nuevamente. Besó la piel de mi hombro y terminó de sacarme el vestido, dejándome únicamente en ropa interior. No me importaba, ya ni siquiera podía sentir el frío. Entonces súbitamente se alejó de mí, traté de incorporarme confundida, lo vi caminar hasta su armario. ¿Acaso él no se sentía bien? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para él? Probablemente había estado con muchas otras mujeres que pudieron satisfacerlo más que yo en estos momentos. No por nada él me llevaba diez años de ventaja. Me sentí como una tonta cuando me di cuenta que lloraba. Tonta, tonta, estúpida. Por eso no podía bajar la guardia, por eso no debí dejar que me trajera a casa. Yo estaba triste y vulnerable y él solo me había hecho quedar como tonta. De nuevo.

Me sobresalté cuando sentí sus pulgares limpiando mis lagrimas.

- No llores – me pidió, volvió a abrazarme, piel contra piel. Ya que él no llevaba camisa y yo no tenía ya mi vestido

Me extendió un suave camisón rosa pastel. Lo miré sorprendida.

- Lo dejaste aquí cuando… aún dormíamos juntos.

Asentí sin decir nada, y me lo pase por encima. Quedé hincada en la cama y me lancé a sus brazos. Me cargó como un bebe mientras levantaba las cobijas para luego depositarme suavemente en la cama.

- Dame un segundo.

Me hice bolita mientras el desaparecía en el baño. Estaba bastante segura que todo esto era un gran error. Suspiré, ya lo corregiría mañana. Siempre podría fingir que todo esto nunca pasó.

Lo sentí acostarse detrás de mí y rodear mi cintura con su brazo, con su pulgar trazaba círculos sobre la tela que cubría mi estomago. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y me deje llevar por el cansancio.

Mañana fingiría que nunca paso. Que nunca necesite de él. Aunque fuera mentira él no podría saberlo. De todos modos él no me amaba. No lo había dicho. Así que… fingir que nunca paso… sin fingir… nadie lo sabría así que… nunca paso


	16. Capitulo 15: Que quede claro

Golpeaba el piso con la punta de mi zapato, en un gesto de impaciencia mientras esperaba el elevador que parecía tardar horas. Estaba en el impresionante edificio de Coo. Inc. En donde trabajaba Emmett. Era en su mayoría de cristal, frío y reluciente cristal.

Las puertas del brillante elevador se abrieron al fin, me introduje en él con paso decidido, antes de que las puertas se cerraran una pequeña chica morena caminaba en mi dirección, o en dirección al elevador. Le dediqué una mirada asesina y detuvo su avance. Las puertas se cerraron, apreté el botón para ir al piso 9 y suspiré mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz. No quería ser una bruja pero estaba a punto de hacer algo no tan agradable y mi perra interna estaba en modo activo. Bufé. Me miré en el espejo al fondo del elevador, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una delicada blusa color azul eléctrico que tenia unos delgados tirantes que dejaban al descubierto mis hombros, mi cabello iba amarrado en una coleta alta, los labios los llevaba pintados por un escalofriante color carmín, todo rematado por unos impresionantes tacones. Torcí el gesto a la Rosalie del elevador, bien era exactamente la imagen que quería dar el día de hoy. Miré al frente mientras las puertas se abrían dándome entrada a un elegante piso de mármol, había una recepcionista unos metros más allá de donde me encontraba. Caminé hacia ella tratando de que mi nerviosismo no se notara en mis facciones. Después de todo jamás, en mi año de "matrimonio" había ido a buscar a Emmett al trabajo.

- Emmett McCarthy – le dije a la recepcionista

- ¿disculpe? – la patética rubia teñida, me miró con un poco de miedo. Genial.

- Estoy buscando a Emmett McCarthy – siseé

- Este… claro… sólo – balbuceaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente entre todos los papeles que la rodeaban. Arqueé una ceja, no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías. Me giré buscando a alguien más, fruncí la boca. No había nadie más ¿Acaso estaban en una junta? ¡Maldición!

- ¿Está en una junta o está en su oficina?

- Hum, el señor McCarthy acaba de salir de una junta y está en su oficina, no se si sea prudente…

Estiré mi mano sobre el mostrador tomé el teléfono que descansaba a un lado de la recepcionista y lo sacudí en su dirección.

- Llámalo – la interrumpí – dile que voy para allá

Con dedos torpes marcó un número y sostuvo una breve conversación con la persona del otro lado que esperaba fuera Emmett.

- Lo siento pero, no puede recibirla.

- ¿qué? – Pregunté con incredulidad – sólo dime cuál es su maldita oficina y ya está

- No puedo hacer eso

- ¡Arg! – Le grité – no puedes, no puedes, es que tú no puedes hacer nada.

Enojada me encaminé por el único pasillo visible, como si tuviera idea de hacia dónde iba, cuando tuve frente a mi dos caminos por los cuales ir, me detuve un momento, saqué mi celular de mi bolso y pulse el número de marcación rápida para Heidi.

- Vulturi – atendió sin al menos mirar el identificador de llamadas, bueno no la iba a saludar.

- ¿Cuál es la oficina de Emmett?

- Veo que nuestra nueva recepcionista no ha sido muy eficiente.

- vamos, Heidi, sólo dímelo.

- ¿en dónde estas?

- ¿En dónde crees?

- Bien, bien. Supongo que vas a darle la noticia – puse los ojos en blanco aún cuando ella no podía verme – sigue por el pasillo de la entrada y después da vuelta a la izquierda, la puerta del fondo da a una pequeño recibidor, donde está la secretaría personal de Emmett, a un lado de su puesto, está una puerta café, bien ahí es dónde se encuentra tu querido maridito. Chao.

Me colgó, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué Emmett tendría que estar tan escondido? Bufé. Dos caminos, el de la izquierda, la puerta estaba cerrada. No me importó, la abrí y entré al pequeño vestíbulo. La secretaría me vio con incredulidad. Camine con paso seguro hasta la puerta café y cuando hube tomado el pomo de la puerta sentí su mano detenerme.

- No puede pasar – bajé la mirada hacia su mano y dándole a entender que me soltara si quería conservar su miembro. Me soltó.

- claro que puedo – terminé de entrar y di en una elegante oficina con unos cuantos adornos alusivos al football americano, detrás del escritorio había un enorme ventanal, Emmett estaba mirando hacia la ciudad que vivía a sus pies mientras hablaba por teléfono. Me acerqué más hasta posicionarme cerca del escritorio, el sonido de mis tacones lo alertó y se giró a mirarme, le dediqué una mirada nada dulce, para después sentarme en la silla de cuero frente a la suya. La secretaría venía tras de mí, vi a Emmett asintiendo en su dirección y luego sólo fui consciente del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Me dediqué a mirar mis uñas mientras Emmett trancaba la llamada con un "te llamo luego". Se sentó frente a mí y me sonrió. No le correspondí la sonrisa.

- Lamento no ser la rubia que te visita regularmente, pero hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿Vas a llevarme a comer? – dijo sonriente, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta los codos.

Crucé las piernas y me recliné en el asiento.

- Deja de intentar ser gracioso, y escucha

- ¿Estas embarazada? – traté de que el dolor que cruzó mi pecho no fuera notorio. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él más que nadie debería saber que eso no era cierto, no habíamos consumado nuestro matrimonio, así que era obvio que no estaba embarazada ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Humillarme? Apreté la mandíbula y le dije entre dientes.

- dile a tu inútil secretaría que no puedes atender a nadie, no llamadas, no visitas. No necesito interrupciones.

Colocó sus manos sobre el escritorio y después se levantó a servirse un poco de licor.

- De hecho, ya le he dado esas mismas instrucciones, al parecer no tan claramente ya que tú estas aquí – dijo mientras aún estaba de espaldas a mí. Cuando volvió a sentarse puso un vaso frente a mí – no tiene licor – aclaró antes de beber de su propio vaso – tal vez debería darte un poco. Las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes – me miró de manera sugestiva. Mantuve mi expresión fría.

- Sobre eso – comencé.

- Ya sé, ha pasado casi un año Rose, nuestro aniversario es el sábado, no creas que no lo recuerdo – su mirada azul se volvió muy intensa – debemos hablar al respecto, pero no aquí. Podemos ir a cenar ó…

- ¡No! – Lo interrumpí – saca esas estúpidas ideas de que quiero acostarme contigo de tú mente y no vuelvas a interrumpirme.

- ¿no quieres acostarte conmigo? ¡Qué sorpresa! Cuando nos casamos era lo único en lo que pensabas – dijo pensativo.

- Las cosas han cambiado. Ahora sé…

- Vamos a cenar y después hablamos – volvió a interrumpirme mientras se levantaba y rodeaba el escritorio para hincarse a mi lado mientras tomaba mi mano derecha entre las suyas – aún hay cosas que necesito decirte.

Me levanté bruscamente mientras me alejaba de él.

- no voy a ir a ningún lugar contigo y necesitas escucharme – Esta vez fui yo quien caminó hasta el ventanal y miré hacia afuera. Me armé de valor –. Vamos a hablar aquí y ahora, me voy a ir con Heidi

- ¿Qué?

No me giré a mirarlo – lo que oíste, me ha dicho que va a regresarse a Europa y he decidido que me iré con ella. Puedes venir conmigo o bien puedes quedarte aquí con todas tus mujeres. Sólo quiero que sepas… - me detuve y me giré a mirarlo: se había dejado caer en la silla en la que yo estaba sentada -… que no me importa tu decisión. Por que a fin de cuentas es tuya y el único afectado eres tú.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello en un claro gesto de desconcierto y desesperación.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Sacudí mi cabeza, mi coleta hizo cosquillas en mi espalda.

- Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, dije que me voy. Sin importar lo que puedas opinar al respecto. Sé sobre la herencia, Emmett – su espalda se puso rígida – se que debemos estar casados cinco años para que obtengas tú maldito dinero. Me has humillado lo suficiente y me largo. Te lo digo porque ya me has hecho pasar por todo este infierno un año y no lo voy a tirar a la basura. Es tú decisión, si me voy y tu te quedas ante tú familia parecerá que no somos realmente un matrimonio y adiós dinero. No es eso lo que quieres así que tendrás que irte también. Eso es lo que digo.

Súbitamente se puso de pie y me rodeo con sus brazos.

- Las cosas no son así Rosalie – susurró contra mi cuello. Me hizo retroceder y sentarme nuevamente, de paso se bebió lo que sea que me había dado, comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

- Eso es lo que sé, también sé que no planeabas darme un maldito centavo y esta bien, no lo quiero para mí. Pero igual no te quedarás con mi parte.

- ¡No!

- ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer!

- ¿Vas a dejarme?

Me reí a carcajadas, tanto que unas lágrimas se me escaparon

- ¿No estas escuchándome?

- Escúchame tú a mí

Lo miré desafiante, esperando a que me dijera lo que tenía que decir. Se arrodilló frente a mi mientras hablaba

- cuando mi abuelo murió dejó una herencia sólo para mi, no para Charlotte o para Alice. Sólo para mí, sólo tenia una condición debía estar casado. La empresa estaba pasando por un mal momento y necesitaba el dinero, así que decidí aceptar su estúpida condición del matrimonio. Me hubiera casado con cualquiera que me hubiera encontrado y entonces…

Se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, traté de controlar mis sentimientos. Aún podría permanecer en mi coraza unos momentos más, que no supiera que ser la '_cualquiera' _con la que se casó me hería.

-… me enteré que tus padres iban a casarte con Royce, me sentí furioso ¿Por qué alguien podría querer que su hija se casara con esa bastardo? Fui a ver a tu padre para hacerlo desistir de la idea, me dijo que lo único que quería era ver a su hija casada con alguien de buena familia, antes de morir. Hacia algunos años que nos conocíamos, incluso desde que eras más pequeña que ahora. Así supe que lo único que tu padre quería era casarte y el bastardo jodedor de niñas se había ofrecido como voluntario, porque eso es lo que hace _joder niñas_. Así que decidí que podía salvarte, podía salvarme. Podía salvarnos a ambos. Si nos casábamos, yo te salvaba de ese idiota y al mismo tiempo salvaba la compañía con el dinero de la empresa. Además eras, eres hermosa y yo te…

- Basta – lo interrumpí. Probablemente debería estar llorando, pero no quedaba nada en mi capaz de impresionarse

Enterró su cabeza en mi vientre mientras me abrazaba.

- Eso no importa ya, no me dijiste la verdad y ¡Jodiste mi vida! – Me separé de él – me mentiste, me humillaste y te has comportado exactamente igual que Royce ¡incluso peor! ¡Me importa una mierda tus motivos!

- Rosalie, cuando nos casamos eras una niña, nosotros no podíamos estar relacionados de _esa_ manera.

- ¡no todo es por el sexo, Emmett! – estaba furiosa, aquí tenía mi oportunidad para reclamar y pedir explicaciones ¿de verdad las quería? – ¡es por todo! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡Te acostaste con otra mujer!

- Bueno… eso es cierto pero…

- ¿Qué? ¿Estabas protegiéndome también? No creo tu basura – estaba perdiendo los estribos mientras caminaba por toda su oficina y manoteaba al aire con Emmett detrás de mí.

- Nunca me dejaste explicarte

- No necesito oírlo, no necesito que me des los detalles de mi humillación.

- Rose – me tomó por los hombros e hizo que me detuviera – las cosas son diferentes, he cometido errores y lo sé. Pero – cerró los ojos un momento – te amo, Rose y quiero que empecemos de nuevo.

Lo miré entre sorprendida y asustada justo antes de que depositara sus labios sobre los míos, acariciaba mis hombros con sus pulgares. Sus labios eran insistentes, por unos breves instantes me permití besarlo también, disfrutarlo, deleitarme. Después lo empujé lejos de mí y traté de mantener el equilibrio aún con mis tacones puestos. Me alejé y saque el espejo de mi bolso para limpiar los restos de labial. Me giré a ver a Emmett, tenía labial rojo.

- Pues empecemos de nuevo, solo que diferente, vamos a fingir. Armaremos una farsa de tal modo que todos crean que nos amamos. Porque nunca pasará de verdad. Soy una maldita perra rencorosa y no voy a perdonarte. He vivido todo un año en un maldito infierno. Que quede claro que sigo con esto por el dinero y por nada más

Caminé hasta la puerta.

- Mi vuelo sale por la mañana. Puedes seguir con todo esto y beneficiarnos a ambos, o puedes quedarte aquí con tu rubia y arruinar todo un año de ventaja – me reí – también puedes traerla, continua con tus diversiones. Serán solo cuatro años más Emm.

- Rose… - suplicó

- Limpia el labial de tu cara

Salí azotando la puerta detrás de mí, camine con paso fuerte a la salida, ignorando las miradas que los empleados me dirigían. Menos mal no había llorado, me había mantenido fuerte. Solo quedaba irme y fingir… igual que siempre.


	17. capitulo 16: Un año no es nada

Llevaba puesta una blusa de manga corta color verde pasto que se adhería a mi cuerpo, el cabello me caía por la espalda, mis pantalones eran color café y por primera vez no eran ajustados. Baje las escaleras, Emmett me esperaba al final de ellas, en una mano llevaba mi equipaje y en la otra un suéter color crema. Cuando llegué a su lado, me tendió el suéter con una ligera sonrisa. Tomé el suéter sin decirle nada y me encaminé al auto. Marcus ya estaba allí, abrió la puerta para mí, me acomodé mientras Emmett ponía mi maleta en la cajuela. Se sentó junto a mí y Marcus arrancó el auto. Me parecía muy extraño, Emmett siempre conducía, por lo que los servicios de Marcus eran rara vez necesarios.

- aún puedes cambiar de idea – dijo en mi oído. Sacudí mi cabeza en un gesto negativo. Había tomado mi decisión y no cambiaría de idea – Heidi está esperándonos en el aeropuerto, igual que Charlotte – dijo ya más alejado de mí – mis padres se disculpan por no poder despedirse de ti y les sorprende lo repentino de tú, _nuestra _decisión – arqueó una ceja en mi dirección

- Si bueno, las oportunidades sólo se presentan una vez

El viaje fue silencioso, había cosas que aun necesitaba decirle a Emmett, pero sospechaba que Marcus no sólo trabajaba para nosotros y no quería correr el riesgo de arruinar _nuestros _planes. Miraba por la ventana, la ciudad corría a mi lado. Y en realidad no sentía nostalgia, más bien un poco de rencor, fue en esta ciudad donde conocía la realidad de la vida. Suspiré. Ni siquiera me había despedido de mi madre, y no me importaba, a ella sólo le importaba el dinero que yo pudiera darle a su bolsillo.

Una vez que llegamos y registré mi equipaje pude divisar a Heidi a lo lejos, estaba enfundada en un exquisito vestido color violeta que lograba que todas las miradas masculinas estuvieran sobre ella. Junto a ella estaba Charlotte, agitó una mano en nuestra dirección. Le sonreí de vuelta. Sentí a Emmett entrelazar su mano con la mía. No lo cuestioné. Llegamos hasta donde estaban ellas, me solté de mi marido para abrazar a Charlotte. Estaba impecable, igual que siempre.

- No puedo creer que te vayas, Rose – murmuró contra mi hombro. Aflojó un poco su agarre para girarse a mirar a Emmett – y no puedo creer que tú la dejes ir.

- voy a seguirla muy pronto.

Charlotte le hizo una mueca y después se separó completamente de mí para buscar algo en su bolso. Sacó un sobre blanco y lo estiró en mi dirección.

- Mis padres te envían esto – La miré sorprendida y lo tomé para después guardarlo en mi propio bolso.

- Gracias.

_Pasajeros del vuelo AEM16 favor de abordar por la puerta 17_

A pesar de estar segura mi corazón dolió al saber mi decisión tan definitiva. Me giré a mirar a Heidi, acababa de abrazar a Charlotte y de dar a Emmett un beso en la mejilla, le susurró algo antes de alejarse de él

- Te veo arriba – tomó su bolso y se fue.

Charlotte me abrazo una vez más. – los dejo para que se despidan, te espero en el auto, grandote – caminó apresurada hacia la salida, pero pude ver cuando se detuvo y se quedó mirándonos. Puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué a Emmett para después tomar su cara entre mis manos y alzarme de puntillas para besarlo, delicadamente. Él no me correspondió el beso pero tampoco me apartó. Pude ver de reojo como Charlotte aplaudía emocionada como niña pequeña. Me permití abrazarlo.

- Me quedaré con Heidi hasta el sábado – le dije y me aparté de él, caminé hacia la puerta de abordaje con la mente en blanco, entregué mi ticket y subí al avión. Busqué mi asiento y me acomodé junto a Heidi. Después de leer la carta de despedida de Carlisle y Esme cerré los ojos y esperé a comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

- Sabes que puedes quedarte más allá del sábado ¿Verdad? – me gritó Heidi desde su habitación

- Sí, y ¿sabes que no voy a hacerlo verdad? – le grité en respuesta. Entré, ya se había duchado y llevaba puesta ropa deportiva, ya había desempacado toda su ropa. Me había dado la habitación justo enfrente de la suya, no veía como una necesidad el desempacar, después de todo no me quedaría con ella mucho tiempo. Estaba planeando conseguir mi propio departamento, con el dinero que me dejó mi padre al morir me alcanzaba para vivir por un tiempo, un largo largo tiempo.

- Ve a ducharte mientras ordeno la cena – me hizo un ademán con la mano hacia el baño, suspiré y me adentre en su enorme baño, incluso había una tina. ¿Podría usarla? Me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta la regadera. Dejé que el agua caliente lavara mi cansancio y agotamiento. El vuelo había sido largo, y el viaje en taxi hasta aquí lo era todavía más. Una vez que estuve reluciente, me vi en la disyuntiva de qué ponerme, era muy temprano para usar el pijama, pero no tenía sentido arreglarse. No planeaba salir. Me senté en la cama con mi maleta frente a mí mientras mordía mi pulgar. Hurgué hasta encontrar lo que quería, unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta lila. Amarré mi cabello en un chongo y salí en mis suaves pantuflas azules a la estancia. Heidi acababa de poner unas bolsas sobre la mesa.

- La cena está servida – me dijo con unas sonrisa, asentí en su dirección e hice ademán de acercarme a ayudarla a servir. Por lo menos, torcí la boca. Acabábamos de llegar y no tenía idea de dónde guardaba Heidi cada cosa. Negó en mi dirección y me señaló la silla. Me senté mientras ponía frente a mí un plato con pollo y papas al horno, con un poco de ensalada. Se sentó frente a mí con un plato idéntico al mío.

- Puedes comenzar a comer Lillian, y deja de mirarme con esos ojos asustados.

- No tengo ojos asustados – repliqué. Sonrió en mi dirección y después se levantó abruptamente

- Olvidé el vino

Volvió con dos copas de vino. Tome la mía y lo probé, estaba delicioso.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la universidad? Aún tienes 17 – Me cuestionó Heidi, después de unos minutos en silencio. Fingí concentrarme en masticar mi pollo, 100 veces, como se supone deberíamos hacer con todo. Tome más vio y suspiré, deje caer mis manos sobre la mesa teatralmente.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que puedo buscar alguna aquí ó tomarme un año sabático. Quiero encontrar un empleo y… - levanté mi dedo índice para hacer énfasis en mis siguientes palabras – prácticamente tengo 18

- No hasta dentro de unos días, cielo. Y ¿encontrar un empleo? ¿Bromeas? – ignoré su cara de incredulidad

- Aja, el dinero de papá no me va a durar para siempre. Y planeo tener un imperio para cuando eso suceda – le dije en tono serio. Nos miramos para después estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿De verdad vas a dejar la escuela? – su tono era de preocupación

- sí, pero no será para siempre. También necesito de que vivir cuando… - me callé abruptamente. Heidi no sabía acerca de mis más recientes descubrimientos y la razón por la que había decidido irme de América, no le había contado y no planeaba hacerlo aún.

- ¿Cuándo qué?

- cuando me aburra, ¿Terminaste? – me puse de pie y recogí los platos, me encamine al lavabo en un intento de ocultarle mi expresión hasta que lograra recomponerla. Heidi no era ninguna estúpida, pero estaba segura que por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo desde mis espaldas – estoy cansada, estas en tu casa. Ya lo sabes.

Besó mi mejilla y despareció. Me vi sola en la cocina. Me estremecí. Sola. Estaba sola otra vez.

Me serví un poco de agua y me escabullí a mi, por ahora, habitación. Tenía proporciones aceptables, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono entre café y melón. Tenía una gran ventana desde el piso hasta el techo, una cortina color perla no permitía que la luz entrara completamente en la habitación. En el centro había una gran cama con una colcha rosa encima. Justo enfrente había un televisor. Lo encendí y me senté en el medio de la cama, abrazando mis rodillas. Mi mente estaba dispersa y no podía poner atención a lo que había en el televisor. Frustrada lo apagué, y me hice bolita bajo la colcha. Cuando estaba llegando a la inconsciencia me levanté tan rápido que casi me caigo de la cama. Mi celular estaba sonando estrepitosamente. Contesté justo antes de que la persona del otro lado colgara.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Te caíste de la cama, linda? – dijo, era obvio que estaba tratando de contener la risa

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – contraataqué

- Tardaste bastante en contestar y te escuchas un poco agitada.

Sonreí maliciosamente

- Y no se te ocurre pensar que puede ser porque acabo de tirarme a alguien.

- no – dijo más serio – porque de ser así no me habrías contestado

- touche – traté de no sonreír como estúpida. Y fallé.

- ¿Hace cuanto han llegado?

- Bastante ¿Cuál es el punto?

- No sé, solo quería saber si estas bien. Darte las buenas noches

- Qué tonto eres

- Pero así me amas – puse los ojos en blanco – debo colgar, llego el sábado. No lo olvides.

No le dije nada y colgué. Volví a tirarme sobre la cama, pero esta vez estirada y viendo al techo. Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre mi corazón, podía sentirlo golpear contra mi pecho. Fruncí el ceño, aún debía trabajar en eso, mis sensaciones. Tenía que aprender a controlarme y entonces tal vez podría controlar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Desde que me había alejado un poco de Emmett me sentía un poco menos furiosa con él. Sólo un poco, mi decisión seguía siendo firme, no me retractaría.

* * *

Torcí la boca ante la repentina intensidad de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí de que las cortinas estuvieran abiertas.

- buenos días, bomboncito – bien, mi sorpresa anterior fue remplazada, por la incredulidad de ver a Emmett conmigo en _mi_ cama, lo miré atónita – que no te sorprenda tanto, es sábado. Te dije que estaría aquí.

Abruptamente posó sus labios contra los míos, lo empuje

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? – le dije, mientras me alejaba lo más que me permitía la cama.

-Nada, sólo quería darte los buenos días. Feliz aniversario – gritó mientras se giraba para tomar algo y después entregármelo. Era una rosa. Tomé la rosa y me puse de pie, caminé hasta la puerta y le señale la salida.

- Sal de mi habitación ahora

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Deje la rosa sobre el buro y fui a darme una ducha.

Hoy cumplía oficialmente un año de estar casada y había sido un completo fracaso. No sabía que era exactamente lo que había llevado a la ruina mi matrimonio. ¿Acaso era yo? No lo creí. O al menos no mucho, ahora iba a "separarme" de él. Cada quien viviría su vida. Sólo nos veríamos cuando hubiera una reunión familiar a la cual asistir y para llamarlos de ves en cuando. No más.

Me coloqué unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca y fui a encontrarme con Emmett. Hoy iba a llevarme a su departamento para que yo supiera dónde estaba, en caso de emergencia.

- Tan deslumbrante como siempre

Le puse mala cara - ¿dónde está Heidi? – pregunté mientras sacaba una gelatina del refrigerador. Arqueo una ceja en mi dirección en una muda pregunta. Él era un hombre realmente grande y acostumbraba comer mucho para el desayuno. Cuando estábamos en casa yo comía casi tanto como él. Pero en ese entonces salía a correr y hacia un poco de ejercicio. Ahora no hacía nada y sencillamente no tenía hambre. Sacudí mi cuchara en su dirección

- ¿Y bien?

- Salió, y puedes comer tu gelatina en el auto porque ya nos vamos.

- O puedo terminar mi gelatina ahora, porque no tardaremos, me llevaras. Aprenderé el camino y me traerás de regreso.

- ó puedes comer tu gelatina en el auto para que lleguemos más rápido y la diversión comience – comenzó a acercarse a mí, estaba peligrosamente cerca.

- Vamos a esperar – dije obstinada mientras me concentraba en mi gelatina y pretendía que Emmett no estaba acariciando mi cara, mi cabello, mi cuello. Era un buen momento para comenzar a practicar mi autocontrol. Comí incluso más despacio, provocándolo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner sus labios sobre la piel de mi hombro di un paso al frente para dejarlo ahí parado. Caminé hasta el baño y Emmett estaba justo detrás de mí, cerré la puerta en su cara y fui a lavarme los dientes. Con el sabor a menta en mi boca me puse labial rosado. No era exactamente mi color favorito, pero funcionaría igual. Sonreí a mi reflejo y salí de la habitación.

- Podemos irnos ahora – le grité a Emmett mientras me encaminaba a la salida. El apartamento de Heidi estaba en el quinto piso de un edificio en Bilbao, el cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto de nubes. Espere al lado de la puerta del copiloto hasta que Emmett abrió la puerta para mí. Esperaba que el cielo no se cubriera más de nubes y comenzara a llover.

- ¿Vas a vivir con Heidi? – comenzó, supuse que iba a realizar muchas preguntas

- no

- ¿entonces?

- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? – respondí con acritud

- en casa de emergencia, cielo. Por la misma razón por la que tú sabrás dónde vivo yo.

- La razón por la que tengo que saber donde vives, es porque se supone que yo estaría viviendo ahí. Sólo por eso y nada más, así que no necesitas saber…

- ¿Y si hay una emergencia? – me interrumpió

- no me interrumpas, ya te lo había dicho – lo señalé con mi dedo.

- bueno pero, puede pasar cualquier cosa y…

- tendrás mi número de teléfono y no necesitas nada más. Al menos estaremos en el mismo país y eso ya es algo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio por nuestra parte, no pensaba soportar más las preguntas de Emmett así que encendí la radio bastante alto para hacerlo callar.

Se detuvo frente a un gran y elegante edificio, extendí mi mano y él dejo caer unas llaves en ella.

- Último piso, departamento 945 – yo no estaba mirándolo, por lo que él tomó mi barbilla y me hizo girarme hacia él – iré a estacionar el auto, ésta… – dijo mientras me señalaba una de las tres llaves que descansaban en mi mano - es la de la puerta de la entrada – besó mis dedos antes de que me bajara del auto.

Me encaminé a la entrada, había un portero ligeramente más bajo que yo, con el cabello oscuro y una sonrisa en la cara. Me hizo una inclinación de cabeza "señora"

Le sonreí de lado y me dirigí al elevador, un hermoso hombre rubio entró justo detrás de mí. Mantuve mi sonrisa.

- Eh… ¿Vives aquí?

Asentí con la cabeza, me giré a mirarlo con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro – último piso, acabo de mudarme.

- Tal vez debería mostrarte el vecindario – susurró con una voz marcadamente seductora. Si bueno yo no iba a parecer una cualquiera y estábamos llegando a mi piso.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo arrinconé contra el fondo del elevador, el sonrió y yo susurré, cerca de la esquina de su boca "no tienes tanta suerte".

La puerta se abrió y salí del elevador con un estupefacto rubio detrás de mí. Abrí la puerta y entre a una elegante estancia, había una sala de cuero negro que lucía elegante con las paredes color café claro, las cortinas eran muy bellas. Todo era perfecto. Perfecto si yo fuera a vivir aquí. Me senté en el sofá más grande a esperar que Emmett llegara. Fueron solo unos cuantos minutos los que tuve que esperar antes de que él entrara por la puerta. Me sonrió

- ¿Ya has echado un vistazo a nuestra habitación?, podríamos comenzar ahí nuestra celebración.

- ¿Celebración? – el tono de mi voz era de incredulidad

- Es nuestro aniversario, amor. No lo olvides.

Arrojó las llaves de su auto sobre la mesa del comedor y fue a sentarse a mi lado, pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y luego besó mi frente. Lucía bastante entusiasmado. Me aparté de él con una mueca de horror.

- Ya, es suficiente. Muéstrame el maldito lugar, donde está cada cosa. Donde se supone que vamos a dormir.

Mis palabras parecieron no mermar su ánimo, se puso de pie y enredó su mano en la mía. Me llevó por el corredor hasta la segunda puerta.

- Tenemos cuarto de invitados. Justo ahora aún no está listo, pero será una maravilla. Aunque claro, no va a compararse con nuestra habitación

Se colocó detrás de mí mientras yo abría la puerta, me abrazó por la cintura y besó mi cuello. Lo ignoré y entré de una vez en la habitación. Era grande, bastante grande. Había una enorme cama blanca. Se veía muy cómoda también había una enorme ventana que dejaba entrar la poca luz que el día nublado nos permitía tener. Emmett me soltó y me guió por los hombros hasta una puerta color blanco.

- Esté es el armario

Lo abrió y yo traté de no parecer anonadada, era en realidad más grande que la misma habitación. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de ropa ¿De dónde la había sacado?

- Se supone que vives aquí ¿recuerdas? Así que el armario es exactamente como a ti te gustaría.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando se giró en dirección a la cama, tomó un vestido de ella y lo extendió hacia mí.

- Feliz aniversario – tomé el vestido y me dediqué a mirarlo. Era azul marino, llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo, el escote del frente era pronunciado y por la espalda tenía un triangulo que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de la piel de mi espalda. Me giré a mirarlo y no me dio tiempo de decir nada, lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de sus labios sobre los míos. Eran insistentes y se sentían muy bien. Se suponía que esto no debería estar pasando. Pero aquí estábamos y ciertamente no me importaba.

Lo empujé hasta la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, volví a besarlo, él acariciaba mis costados con sus manos. Hizo un sordo sonido de satisfacción y nos giró para que él quedara encima ésta vez. Bajo su mano a lo largo de mi costado, hasta la cintura, luego la cadera y a lo largo de mi pierna hasta llegar a la pantorrilla, levantó mi pierna para que la enredara a su alrededor y después comenzó a besar mi clavícula. Yo estaba concentrándome en no morir de hiperventilación "he esperado demasiado" susurró en mi oído "un año en realidad".


	18. Capitulo 17: Feliz Cumpleaños Rose

**Queridas lectoras! les agradezco muchismo todo el apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora, leo cada uno de sus reviwes y son maravillosos! me animan a seguir con esto! no me odien y disfruten el capitulo.  
**

* * *

Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá mientras yo daba vueltas alrededor de la estancia.

- Estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a acostarme contigo McCarthy, yo no me acuesto con cualquiera

- No soy "cualquiera" estamos casados y…

- Me importa una mierda todas tus palabras. Se supone que debo estar a tu entera disposición las veinticuatro horas del día. Que debemos hacerlo sólo cuando tú quieres. Para eso puedes conseguirte una puta y yo no…

- Podemos hacerlo también cuando tú quieras, además parecías muy dispuesta hace tan solo unos momentos

Me giré a mirarlo y solté una sonora carcajada - ¿Cuándo yo quiera? Creí que ya había quedado claro esto.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí tomó mis manos entre las suyas y yo arranque mis manos fuera de su toque, con un suspiro de impaciencia, volvió a tomar mis manos y esta vez no se lo impedí.

- El trato era que cuando cumpliéramos un año de matrimonio…

- Nosotros no somos un matrimonio, Emmett. Estaba bastante segura de que habías dejado claro ese punto en el pasado. Si lo fuéramos, no andarías por ahí acostándote con cualquier cosa que te abra las piernas, o tal vez sí pero al menos lo hubieras hecho antes con tú esposa. Y yo no soy tu esposa, nosotros somos socios porque esto es "un buen negocio" – hice las comillas en el aire con mis manos - ¿o no?

- Pero Rose

- Rose nada – caminé hasta la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas – eso no va a suceder y se acabó.

Emmett me miró con ojos suplicantes - ¿Realmente estas tan necesitado? Pues creo que nada te ha impedido – súbitamente estaba parado junto a mí, con una mano sobre mi boca para que no hablara

- Ese no es el asunto Rosie

Tensé mi mandíbula cuando lo oí pronunciar ese _estúpido_ diminutivo, entorne los ojos y lo miré desafiante. Él pareció darse cuenta de su error y se alejó de mí – No quise… es sólo la… costumbre – su frase se deformó hasta que al final terminó pareciendo una pregunta

- sólo olvidémoslo ¿está bien?

Suspiró resignado – bien, aún podemos… hacer otras cosas cómo – miró en mi dirección y justo cuando estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza continúo – los socios también hacen reuniones, van a comer y esas cosas Rose.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que había ido al departamento de Emmett, después de discutir un buen rato, me había llevado a comer, fue un tanto incómodo porque yo aún esta reticente con él. Me había llamado dos veces, para decirme… nada. Sólo tonterías como que extrañaba mi voz y esas cosas pero, yo no creía ninguna de sus palabras. No podía, él había tenido su oportunidad y había fallado y Rosalie Hale no daba segundas oportunidades.

La entrada de Heidi en mi dormitorio me distrajo de mis cavilaciones. Aún me quedaría con ella por la siguiente semana, todavía no encontraba un departamento que me gustara. Sonreí en su dirección

- ¿Estas lista? – me dijo, entusiasta

- Peino mi cabello y listo

- De acuerdo

Cerró la perta dejándome sola frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba colocado detrás de la puerta. Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 18 y Heidi quería llevarme a celebrar. En realidad aquí no conocía mucha gente, pero Heidi dijo que irían algunas de sus amigas y Angie. No la conocía personalmente y verla por fin era un poco emocionante. Íbamos a ir a un club nocturno en el centro de Madrid, había abierto recientemente y estaba teniendo bastante éxito, por lo que ir allí parecía una buena idea. Esperaba poder liberar toda la mierda que había estado soportando los últimos meses: perderme con el ritmo de la música, la liberación del cuerpo al bailar, lo único que no quería era enredarme con algún cretino. Suspiré.

Comencé a cepillar mi cabello, lo amarraría en una coleta en la mitad de mi cabeza, llevaba puesta una faltada corta de color negro. A duras penas tenia tela suficiente para cubrir un poco más debajo de mi trasero, pero no se veía tan vulgar. Mi blusa era verde-azul con un profundo escote en la espalda, llevaba calzados unos tacones de 12 centímetros, ojos ahumados y brillo labial. Contemplé mi imagen en el espejo, la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad ni siquiera estaban casadas así que una salida a un club nocturno era como el cielo, ir a buscar hombres para pasarla bien un rato, pero yo no quería saber nada de hombres por ahora, se supone que debería estar conociendo el primer amor y esas cosas. Alejé las lágrimas de mis ojos para no arruinar el maquillaje, ni siquiera había vivido tanto y mi vida se había vuelto un desastre. La mayoría de las mujeres son engañadas por sus maridos por otra más joven, cuando llevan veinte años de casados o más, que mi matrimonio hubiera fracasado desde el inicio era algo que aún dolía, pero debía creer que la culpa no había sido mía. Aunque había una parte muy dentro de mí que gritaba que había algo mal conmigo. Me alejé del espejo. Salí a la estancia para encontrar a Heidi cerrando la puerta. Tenía en las manos un gran gran ramo de rosas. Enarqué una ceja.

- Son para ti – las extendió en mi dirección y caminé hasta ella para quitárselas de las manos, las puse sobre la mesa y leí la tarjeta

_Para mi hermosa esposa en su cumpleaños número 18, podemos divertirnos ahora nena. E_

Me reí y deje la tarjeta junto a las flores, amada esposa, como no. – Son de Emmett – informé. Heidi asintió sin decir nada. Emmett me había llevado a cenar ayer en la noche, ya que Heidi le advirtió expresamente que bajo ningún motivo iba a poder pasar el día de hoy con él. De todos modos no planeaba hacerlo. Ya había ido a dejar más temprano otros regalos, más flores, peluches, chocolates y un vestido. Era curioso ya que ni siquiera había usado aún el vestido que me dio por nuestro aniversario. Esas cosas materiales no significaban nada. Al menos eso es lo que me decía a mí misma. Alice y Charlotte me hablaron para felicitarme más temprano.

- Renata está aquí, debemos irnos linda

- Ya te alcanzo

Ella tomó su bolso y salió como bólido hacia la planta baja, me demoré un poco buscando mi teléfono. Me di un último vistazo y salí detrás de Heidi. En el sedán negro de Renata estaba Heidi y una chica que se presentó como Maggie, me subí en el asiento trasero con Heidi y nos dirigimos al club

- ¿Y...? Creí que seríamos más

- Temes que no la pases en grande en tu cumpleaños, nena – respondió Renata desde el asiento del conductor

- Angie fue por Zafrina y Bree. Ellas nos alcanzarán allá. Espero que lleven algo de diversión

* * *

El club era algo alucinante, todo estaba en tonalidades azules y había luces que iluminaban el lugar y le daban un aspecto misterioso. Todo en una gama de azul y plata. El lugar estaba lleno, muchas personas ya estaban bailando, aun cuando era temprano. Tenía entendido que el punto culminante era cerca de las 2 de la mañana y no era ni media noche. Había bailado unas cuantas canciones y ahora estaba sentada con Angie. Las demás estaban bailando. Al final Angie había traído no sólo a Zafrina y Bree, sino también a una rubia curvilínea que decía llamarse Elizabeth aunque me había dicho que su verdadero nombre era Nettie y sólo quería hacerlo "más emocionante"

- ¿Cómo es que Emmett te dejó venir sola, vestida así? Muchos hombres han estado mirándote desde hace rato – dijo Bree mientras se sentaba un instante – uff, estoy muriendo de calor - agitó su negra melena en un intento de refrescarse – pero deberían bailar con el moreno de por allá. Es muy hábil – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, le sonreí de vuelta y me giré a mirar a "Elizabeth" que bailaba con un gran hombre de cabello oscuro que me trajo a Emmett a la memoria, desvíe la mirada y me encontré con los castaños ojos de Bree que aun esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

- Bueno… - me detuve y bebí un trago de mi margarita mientras se me ocurría algo – sabes como es Heidi y de hecho creo que lo amenazó para que no viniera, no creo que alguien quiera enfrentarse a esa mujer.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio para después estallar en carcajadas, di otro trago a mi bebida.

- Creí que habían dicho que Jacob vendría, me estoy impacientando, esta será mi noche con el dios de chocolate

- ¿Quién?

- Jacob, lo conocemos porque es el primo de la amiga de Angie. Pero está buenísimo

Angie golpeó a Bree delicadamente en el brazo – será quien lo gane primero

- si bueno, verás trabaja cerca de aquí. Así que en cuanto entre, ¡Bum! Voy por él y será sólo mío – dijo coquetamente. No pude evitar reírme

- no voltees, pero… hay un chico de cabello cobrizo por allá que te está mirando. Creo que vendrá a hablar contigo. Tal vez deberíamos irnos para que se queden…solos – dijo Bree en el medio de una risita.

- soy casada – dije como si me apenara. Angie me miró con curiosidad.

- Vamos niña – hice una mueca ante su apodo – tienes 18, ni siquiera viste el menú y ya ordenaste. Sólo vas a divertirte. De todos modos ¿Por qué te casaste con él si no estabas embarazada?

Angie se atragantó con su bebida y yo miré a Bree intentando contener mi furia, ¡Pero que atrevida! Me puse de pie y terminé de un trago mi bebida – con su permiso

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la pista, "Elizabeth" seguía bailando con el chico de cabello oscuro, verlos me resultaba un poco perturbador y es que estaban perdiendo la decencia, estaba a punto de ir hacia el baño cuando una brazo me rodeó por la cintura - ¿Bailamos preciosa? – susurró en mi oído una profunda voz Asentí dispuesta a todo por olvidarme de Eli y _su _Emmett.

Me guió hasta el centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar, el chico era alto y fornido, de piel clara y ojos azules. Bastante atractivo. Comencé a mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, dejándome llevar. Olvidándome de todo lo demás. El sujeto comenzó a bailar cada vez más cerca de mí, no lo alejé, seguí bailando, podía sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo. La pista estaba ya tan llena que estábamos muy apretujados y no podía dejar mucho espacio entre nosotros, volvió a acercarse a mi oído para susurrarme "me llamo Royce, muñeca y podemos ir a divertirnos a otra parte" me estremecí cuando sentí sus labios besar mi cuello, sonreí y me giré para pegar mi trasero a su pelvis, seguí bailando. Provocándolo, moviéndome de arriba abajo, supuse que así es como comenzaban las aventuras de una noche, un baile atrevido, un poco de alcohol música y olvidas todo a la mañana siguiente.

Elizabeth volvió a aparecer en mi campo de visión, creía que ella y 'Emmett' lo harían en cualquier momento, ahora se estaban besando acaloradamente. Me giré y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho

- Necesito una bebida – grité para que me oyera sobre la música, me alejé de él y fui hacia la barra. Cuando estaba a punto de pedir un chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo se me atravesó. Espera que fuera el cobrizo del que Bree hablaba hace un rato. Era bastante… ardiente.

- ¿Puede invitarte un trago? – preguntó con una voz marcadamente seductora.

- Por supuesto – dije coquetamente, sonreí en su dirección y me incliné un poco para regalarle una vista de mi escote

- Un Whiskey y un cosmo – le dijo al barman. - Tienes un precioso color de piel – dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la piel desnuda de mi espalda – y las piernas más largas y bellas que haya visto alguna vez.

Traté de no sonrojarme y me giré a ver en dónde estaban "mis" amigas. La mesa dónde había dejado a Angie y a Bree estaba ahora ocupada por Elizabeth y su chico Emmett, ella estaba sentada sobre él mientras besaba fervientemente su boca, el acariciaba su espalda y su trasero con deseo. Una ola de nauseas me invadió, me giré a mirar al cobrizo y en un acto de valentía me lancé directo a sus labios, besaba bastante bien, pero ni sus excitantes besos podían lograr alejar la imagen de la rubia Eli y su chico de cabello oscuro, este chico al que estaba dispuesta a entregarle mi virginidad no me ayudaba a eclipsar a Emmett en mi mente. "lo siento"

Salí corriendo del lugar, necesitaba aire. No podía dejar de pensar en Emmett y Chelsea, probablemente así fue como se veían mientras él me era infiel, él la miraba con deseo mientras ello lo besaba, mientras se entregaban el uno al otro. Estuve a punto de arrancar a Elizabeth de brazos del chico, pero ella no tenía la culpa de ser rubia y recordarme a Chelsea. Respiré profundo intentando calmarme, el aire fresco ayudaba, y yo no necesitaba esto. No lo necesitaba, debería ser capaz de volver con el cobrizo o con Royce.

No había salido por la puerta principal, si no por una lateral que daba a un callejón por lo que nadie me molestó. Estuve un rato sola, hasta que vi a dos hombres salir por la puerta, por la forma en que hablaban debían estar ebrios. – Hey güerita, me dejaste con las ganas – dijo uno en mi dirección, temblé. Cuando salió a la luz pude reconocer a Royce – te dije que nos íbamos a divertir y no vas a privarme de mi diversión, comenzó a avanzar en mi dirección y yo traté de alejarme rápidamente de ahí, llevaba unos tacones mortales, pero estaba acostumbrada a ellos y Royce y su amigo estaban borrachos por lo que se tambaleaba y yo podía usar eso a mi favor.

Pronto ya no pude oírlos detrás de mí, hacia frío y ellos aún podían alcanzarme por lo que cuando vi un lugar abierto y sin guardia en la entrada me metí sin dudarlo. Lo que nunca pude haber imaginado ni de lejos era la clase de lugar que había elegido como mi refugio, avance hasta que pude apreciarlo todo, las luces eran tenues en general pero había un "escenario" más iluminado que todo lo demás, justo en el medio de él, había un tubo que llegaba del piso hasta el techo. Reprimí una risita. Un _table dance_ aquí es donde había venido a parar. Sin embargo no fueron nauseas o asco lo que experimente, podía ver a una mujer castaña haciendo su número, se contoneaba de arriba abajo, se sostenía del tuvo y luego se deslizaba suavemente hacia abajo, aún tenía ropa. Lo que llamó mi atención fue la forma en que los hombres la veían, con deseo. Como si estuvieran dispuestos a hacer todo con tal de obtenerla, y ella estaba ahí invitándolos a que lo intentaran o, al menos dando una muestra de lo que podrían tener, y tuve una visión de ellos dándoles cosas, de ellos esperando a esas mujeres, porque aunque todo lo que quisieran fuera sexo de una noche, ellos lo deseaban, y harían lo que fuera para obtenerlo. Generar ese nivel de 'desesperación' en un hombre significaba un gran poder para una mujer. No dejaba de repetirme que todo era sobre el sexo y que muchas de esas mujeres probablemente ni siquiera querían estar ahí, pero sexo fue todo lo que mi marido no quiso. Al menos no conmigo.

- No deberías estar en ésta área, vamos – dijo una voz profunda. El moreno que tenía detrás de mi era bastante atractivo. Me tomó del codo y comenzó a guiarme a una zona detrás del escenario, no le dije nada. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un amplio espacio donde había varias mujeres algunas disfrazadas y algunas usando simplemente lencería atrevida. Todas ellas eran impresionantes. El moreno me dirigió hasta un tocador y luego me soltó. Las mujeres se me quedaban viendo, supongo que trataban de adivinar la razón de mi presencia

- ¿Pretextos para mirar de más Jake? – le dijo una rubia platinada levantando una ceja de forma seductora, pero justo antes de que el moreno, ahora conocido como Jake respondiera, una voz más cálida le cuestionó su presencia

- Creí que te habías ido, ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? - la dueña de la voz era una chica morena menuda vestida con un sencillo vestido color crema. Había algo en sus rasgos que me llevaba a creer que era familia de Jake.

- Debes correr a Sam, no había nadie en la entrada y no sé en dónde se metió el tipo.

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí para decírmelo?

- Nop, traje a esa chica – apuntó con su barbilla en mi dirección. La chica puso cara de que no comprendía

- No entiendo, ¿Estas ofreciéndole _este_ trabajo?

- ¿Ah? No, la encontré en la sala común y bueno creí que sería la nueva de la que hablaste y que estaba perdida

- Pues no – replicó la chica un tanto alarmada - ¿La trajiste a la fuerza? No quiero malos entendidos Jacob, y si esto nos causa problemas.

Jacob estiró un dedo en mi dirección y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a él, camine hasta su posición sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro

- ¿Qué hacías espiando por aquí, _niña_? –preguntó la chica, su intención no era ofenderme, pero escucharla llamarme niña encendió una chispa de ira en mi interior

- No soy una niña – probablemente parecía una refutando su afirmación pero no pude evitarlo – estaba en el club y salí a tomar aire, unos tipos estaban siguiéndome y como vi el lugar sin un guardia, entré para refugiarme sólo por un momento, después, él – señalé a Jacob – me trajo hasta aquí

Ella se giró a mirarlo y él levantó sus manos como si fuer a rendirse

- bueno, yo no tenía forma de saber que ella no era una bailarina, este es un lugar para hombres ¿recuerdas?

- Como sea, sácala de aquí – le dijo a él – y lamento la confusión – me regaló una sonrisa apenada – si me disculpan – ¡Irina! – gritó y se perdió entre todas las mujeres que allí había. Jacob me sacó por una puerta diferente por la que entré, no planeaba dejarme votada en medio de la calle ¿o sí?

- Espera un momento aquí – murmuró apresurado y se alejó para hacer una llamada, después de un breve momento volvió a mi lado – vamos – dijo y comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección - ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?

- En realidad estaba en el 'Harris' con unas amigas cuando, sucedió todo esto – hice un ademán con mi mano como para abarcarnos a los dos

- Al Harris eh – sonrió pensativo, y su sonrisa calentó algo dentro de mí – de hecho tengo que encontrarme con alguien allá, así que… puedo acompañarte

Me dijo muy seguro de si mismo, caminos en dirección al club

- ¿Jacob? – le pregunté y el asintió en respuesta, su nombre me recordaba….- ¿No eres el primo de la amiga de Angie?

Soltó una carcajada – Eso suena un poco enredado

– Pues lo lamento, pero eso es todo lo que tengo. Nosotras estábamos esperando un Jacob

Me reí por la forma en que sonó mi frase, no sentía necesidad alguna de ponerme bravucona con este chico, además se sentía caliente y seguro. Casi me sentí como la adolescente que era. O tal vez era el alcohol trabajando en mi sangre

- Ja ja, está bien. Pues lo tomo. ¿Angie la hermana de Heidi? ¿Acaso hablas de Bree y…?

- Exactamente – le dije justo cuando llegamos al club, entramos sin dificultad. Jacob conocía al portero.

Planeaba divertirme un poco con Jacob, justo ahora recordaba los comentarios de Bree diciendo que estaba _buenísimo. _Sonreí y… Bree vino a llevarse mi diversión, se engancho del brazo del moreno, dejándome parada en la entrada y sola. Suspiré dramáticamente, al parecer la noche no estaba terminando tan bien después de todo. Fui a la barra con la esperanza de que el alcohol lograra animarme de nuevo y tal desinhibirme un poco

* * *

**¿Me odian por que no ha sucedido nada aún? Dejenme saber! porque hay un capitulo alternativo a este en dónde claro que terminaron lo que empezaron! o.o ¿Seria mejor que esto? ó ¿Lo dejamos correr? ;)**


	19. Capitulo 18: Dios de chocolate

De lo primero de lo que fui consciente fue del fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba atormentándome, gemí y coloqué una almohada sobre mis ojos, mientras lentamente la realidad llegaba a mí, me senté de golpe. Mala idea, me sobe las sienes para tratar de alejar el dolor. La habitación en la que me encontraba estaba oscura, pero había una ventana al lado de la cama, me levanté lentamente y abrí de un golpe las cortinas. Bien no estaba teniendo buenas ideas esta mañana. La luz del sol hirió mis ojos por lo que volví a cerrarlas, me deje caer de espaldas en la cama analizando la situación. Me concentré tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, hice una mueca cuando nada vino a mi mente. Lo más probable era que el dolor de cabeza no me dejara pensar con claridad. Lo último que recordaba era regresar al club con Jacob, apreté los ojos tratando de trasladarme a la noche anterior, recordaba el ruido de la música, las personas bailando, y Bree llevándose a Jacob, después de eso me fui a la barra a beber y ahí terminaban mis recuerdos.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Miré alrededor buscando algo que delatara en casa de quién me encontraba y así probablemente se detonarían los demás recuerdos. Tal vez si volvía a mirar por la ventana sabría al menos si seguía dentro del país, pero la luz era tan intensa que no me atrevía a mirar. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi estómago y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que solo estaba usando ropa interior. ¡Estupendo! El sarcasmo se apoderó de mis pensamientos. ¿Así que después de todo si había tenido mi aventura de una noche? ¿Me había acostado con alguien y lo había olvidado? Gemí, a pesar de que ayer estaba más que dispuesta a entregarle mi virginidad al chico de cabello cobrizo, no quería que mi primera vez fuera con cualquier cretino y menos uno que conocí en un club, ¿Y si me contagiaba algo? Tendría que esperar a descubrirlo. ¿Dónde estaba mi ropa? Me levanté y busqué alrededor, debajo de la cama, en el sillón frente a ella, en el pequeño closet y nada. Bufé. Tal vez debería tomar prestada algo de ropa. Di una vuelta en redondo, encendí la lámpara junto a la cama y un destello plateado llamó mi atención, mi celular. Corrí hacia él, un mensaje y tres llamadas perdidas. El mensaje era de Emmett, decía lo siguiente

_buenos días. Espero que hayas disfrutado la noche, pero no tanto muñeca. Mañana te mostraré lo que es diversión ;) E._

Rodé los ojos, la última llamada de Heidi fue a las 6:00, bueno al menos no se olvidó completamente de mí. Le marqué para que pasara para mí. Después de unos instantes con el teléfono en mi oreja lo aventé frustrada, gran momento para quedarse sin crédito. Fue en ese instante cuando escuché pasos fuera de la habitación, volvía a la cama tratando de no hacer ruido y puse atención para saber que pasaba afuera. Se oyó un gran estruendo y las maldiciones de alguien, esperé y después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Jacob. Levanté las cejas sorprendida, bueno seguro la había pasado bastante bien.

- Veo que estás despierta – dijo con una bella sonrisa en su cara. Fruncí la boca y el se sentó en la orilla de la cama

- Y bien, ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? – bien, era una pregunta un poco estúpida, pero necesitaba saber todo aquello que no recordaba. Él soltó una carcajada bastante fuerte. Le puse mala cara y le hice una seña para que no gritara

- ¿Resaca? – Preguntó divertido – por eso te traje esto – me tendió un baso con agua y una aspirina. La tomé rápidamente y le devolví el vaso

- Necesito que me des tú teléfono

- La pasaste tan bien que quieres repetirlo – insinuó

- Si bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día necesito ir a casa y…

- Yo puedo llevarte, por eso no te preocupes

- Si claro, conducir a un completo extraño hasta mi casa

- No soy un extraño del todo – el tipo no perdía su entusiasmo

- aja, ¿Por qué estoy en ropa interior?

- no creí que dormir con la falda que traías fuera cómodo, así que

- ¿Me desvestiste? – le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad - ¿Cómo es que terminamos juntos cuando parecía Bree la ganadora del premio?

- Premio – volvió a reírse, le volví a poner mala cara – lo siento – dijo bajando la voz – te contaré todo en el camino a casa, deberías ponerte algo de ropa

Me miró descaradamente – ¿Disfrutando el panorama?

Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, y yo volví a masajear mis sienes. Cerré los ojos – Aquí está tu ropa limpia pero no creo que sea adecuado Salir con ella de día y aquí está algo de ropa decente, supongo que querrás tomar una ducha, el baño está por allá – seguí sin abrir los ojos, asentí levemente. Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, me dirigí hasta la ropa, en un montón estaba la que traía el día anterior. Al parecer estaba lavada, junto estaba otro montón, un solo montón negro. Lo tomé y me metí al baño

* * *

- el negro te sienta muy bien

- ¿eso crees? ¿A esto le llamas ropa decente? – Señalé mi vestimenta – creo que prefiero salir en ropa interior

- Podrías intentarlo – me tendió unas gafas negras, enarqué una ceja poco dispuesta a tomarlas – son para la resaca

De mala gana las tomé y me encaminé a la salida – vamos, no tengo todo el día

- Claro, pero antes debo hacer unas cosas

- Como sea

Salimos del departamento y me sentí extraña, Jacob me había dado solo ropa negra, desde la interior, llevaba un coordinado de encaje color negro, extraño que me hubiera quedado, los pantalones eran ajustados y negros, la camiseta era igualmente negra y llevaba una blusa holgada gris -obscuro, la cereza del pastel eran los zapatos, unas botas toscas, negras, rudas. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta, llegamos a su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, dio la vuelta y arrancamos, él aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste teniendo tanta ropa negra? ¿Acaso tienes un fetiche con…?

- Era de mi novia – me interrumpió

- y ¿A tu novia le agrada que lleves mujeres a tu apartamento? Que interesante ustedes sí deben tener una relación abierta

- Muy graciosa, Barbie. Quiero decir, es de mi ex novia. La dejó en mi apartamento y jamás volvió por ella.

- Pues tienes unos gustos muy extraños, ¿Ahora vas a decirme que fue lo que pasó anoche?

- ¿no lo recuerdas? – se volteó a mirarme cuando nos detuvimos en una luz roja – que interesante.

Rodé los ojos pero él no pude verme por que llevaba puestas las gafas. Pronto nos detuvimos frente a un negocio con la puerta cerrada el letrero decía "Éxtasis" Después de unos instantes lo reconocí como el _tabledance_ donde me había metido la noche anterior. "Espérame aquí" dijo Jacob mientras se bajaba del auto, por supuesto no le hice caso y me baje tras él, claro debí saberlo. Rodeó mi muñeca con su mano y me guió por el interior del establecimiento, pronto llegamos a una pequeña oficina, abrió la puerta y pude ver a le menuda mujer de la noche anterior detrás de un escritorio, ¿Sería la administradora? Que raró que una mujer llevara un negocio de ese tipo.

- Hey Ems

La chica levantó la vista y puso mala cara cuando me vio, después dirigió su mirada a la mano de Jacob que aun rodeaba mi muñeca. La aparté de él y me recargue contra la puerta mientras Jacob hacía lo que sea que tuviera que hacer

- Veo que tus gustos no han mejorado nada, Jake – dijo desdeñosa la chica, me dieron ganas de golpearla ¿no han mejorado nada? ¡Que rayos!

- Vine a dejarte el número de Demetri, para que sea el nuevo guardia. Te ves cansada, ¿No has parado desde ayer? Vamos te invito a desayunar

Hubo algo de ruido y luego Jacob volvió a agarrar mi muñeca, intenté apartarme pero él era más fuerte que yo.

- ah claro – dijo Jacob como respuesta a algo que la chica le dijo y que no pude escuchar – esta es Emily – me dijo y después me señaló – ella es… - pasó su mano por su cabello, ¡Increíble! Ni siquiera sabía mi nombre

- Rosalie – interrumpí – mucho gusto Emily – dije y le di una ligera sonrisa.

Llegamos al auto y Jacob hizo que Emily se sentara en la parte de atrás y yo fui en el asiento del copiloto de nuevo. Me giré a mirar a Emily

- ¿cómo es que atiendes un lugar como ese?

Se sorprendió por lo directo de mi pregunta - ¿Te parece repulsivo? Bueno, pues para muchas de mis chicas es una mejor alternativa que la prostitución y…

Parecía realmente molesta, pero no me parecía…repulsivo

- no, no es eso, sólo me parece un poco extraño,

- bueno, pues mi prima llevaba el lugar desde hace tiempo, pero enfermó y murió, me dejó todo lo que poseía. Y no sé, sólo continúe con su negocio. Además trato de que mis chicas tengan el mejor trato por parte de los clientes, no es como si vendieran su cuerpo es más como… un arte

- El arte de la seducción – terminó Jacob

Emily le lanzó una mirada asesina y yo me reí bajito _El arte de la seducción_ no sonaba nada mal.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, pronto llegamos a un pequeño establecimiento, parecía un desayunador. Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda a un lado de la ventana. Aún no sabía como había terminado desayunando con un tipo al que apenas conocía y su… amiga. Jacob se levantó de la mesa y regresó al instante después con dos cafés en la mano. Me tendió uno y le sonreí en respuesta. Le di un sorbo y gemí. Estaba delicioso y era justo lo que necesitaba. Emily estaba mirándome fijamente

- ¿Desde hace cuanto están saliendo?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar Jacob me atrajo hacia él – estamos tan enamorados Em que parece que la conozco desde hace años

Emily entrecerró los ojos y después ambos comenzaron a reír. Era el objeto de las bromas esta mañana. Me quite las gafas y señalé mi rostro. La comprensión llegó a Emily

- Eres tú quien se coló ayer ¿Cierto? – Asentí – bueno con esa ropa no te pareces mucho a ti misma.

- Si bueno, agradécelo a tu…

- primo – fue su turno de completar la frase

- bueno, tu primo, él me la dio.

- Vaya, vaya – se reclinó en su silla.

- Dejen de hablar de mí y coman – refunfuñó Jacob

Sonreímos y comenzamos a comer nuestros respectivos desayunos.

Después de oír a Jacob y a Emily hablar sobre que les faltaba una bailarina, entendí que Jacob también estaba involucrado en el negocio

- ¿Así que eres socio o algo así?

- De hecho, le ayudo algunas veces a Em,

- ¡Ew! Seguramente no deben tener mucha clientela, no seré hombre pero estoy segura que como bailarina debes resultar muy… desagradable – le dije en un fingido tono de horror con un matiz de burla. Emily estalló a reír en carcajadas

- soy le guardia, aunque seguro quieres verme en tanga, nena – dijo mientras señalaba sus músculos, tuve que reír

- Uno pésimo debería decir – agregó Emily

Aún seguíamos riéndoos cuando Jacob dijo "ese es tú teléfono Barbie", en ese instante me percate de que alguien estaba llamando, les hice una seña

- Disculpen – me aleje unos pasos y atendí la llamada

- Buenas días, bomboncito. Espero que no tengas resaca porque quiero llevarte a pasear, ponte algo lindo y nos vemos en 20 minutos

- No, Emmett. Justo ahora…

- Justo ahora, nada.

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me interrumpas – lo regañé como si fuera un niño pequeño

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta, esposa mía, así que… nos vemos pronto. Besos – y me colgó. Estupendo. Bueno no era yo quien iba a llegar a una casa vacía.

Volví a la mesa y vi con decepción que había terminado mi café, necesitaba otro. Jacob y Emily seguían hablando sobre su bailarina y yo miré el café de Jacob como si fuera un millón de dólares. Sonrió de lado y sin dejar de mirar a Emily, lo arrimó hasta mí. Si bueno no me importaba robarme el café de un "extraño" al menos no hoy.

* * *

Emily había vuelto a "éxtasis" así que Jacob estaba llevándome a "casa". Mi dolor de cabeza había disminuido pero se negaba a abandonarme. Además necesitaba más horas de sueño. Bostecé involuntariamente

- ¿Sueño, princesa? – dijo Jacob burlón

- ¿Pasé de ser Barbie a princesa? Creo que tengo derecho a ponerte un estúpido apodo y voy a llamarte Fido

- Puedes ser Barbie como la princesa de la isla – aún en contra de mí misma me reí – y Fido es un nombre de perro

- Exacto – dije con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y recostaba mi cabeza contra el asiento - ¿Vas a decirme que pasó anoche?

- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? ¿Si tuvimos sexo maravilloso? Bueno pues por la forma en que gritabas me atrevo a decir que…

Se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando vio mi cara de horror, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, así que después de todo sí había arruinado mi vida completamente. Santo Dios, sólo esperaba haber sido cautelosa y no tener que lidiar con cosas – bebés – a los dieciocho. Lo que me faltaba

- Tranquila, quita esa cara en realidad no gritabas tan fuerte - Le dediqué una mirada asesina – si ibas a arrepentirte de las cosas al día siguiente no debiste beber tanto, ¿Acaso era la primera vez que tomabas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- No es adecuado preguntarle su edad a una mujer – repliqué tratando de sonar indignada, cuando en realidad estaba shockeada

De pronto estalló a reír, incluso tuvo que orillarse porque no podía con su risa, este tipo había resultado un fanfarrón, después de unos instantes de debate interno decidí bajarme del auto. Aún tenía orgullo y no me iba a quedar cruzada de brazos viendo como algún estúpido se reía de mí. Aún cuando no tuviera idea de cuanto faltaba para llegar a casa me encaminé hacia el norte

- ¡Espera! – gritó desde mis espaldas, lo ignoré y seguí caminando. Pronto lo sentí alarme por el brazo, maldita sea ¿Tenían todos que ser más grandes y fuertes que yo? – no te enfades es sólo que debiste ver tu cara – lo ignoré – tienes un carácter bastante molesto ¿sabías?

- Y tú eres un idiota ¿sabías? – le contesté en el mismo tono

- Bueno ¿quieres saber lo qué pasó ó no?

Mordí mi labio como respuesta.

* * *

Llevaba una jodida hora esperando a Rosalie, estaba seguro que tendría resaca y por lo mismo nunca se me ocurrió que ni siquiera estaría en casa. La había llamado y había dicho que específicamente que no quería salir. Y yo estaba como idiota esperándola. Si bueno igual era un idiota enamorado, la había cagado con ella y tenia que arreglarlo.

- ¿dónde está? – Le ladré a Heidi, la cual estaba en la cocina comiendo un poco de fruta – tú la sacaste, tú debiste devolverla a casa.

- Ya te dije que no sé donde esta, pero sí se – dijo apuntándome con su cuchara de forma amenazante, agredirla nunca fue buena idea – que está en buenas manos. No es culpa mía que seas un marido de mierda.

- ¿Quién es un marido de mierda? – dijo la hermosa voz de rose, que acababa de llegar, la miré y antes de poder replicar comencé a reírme. Rosalie Hale, la señorita vestidos y tacones delicados, ropa elegante estaba usando ropa negra y botas tipo militar. Bueno eso sí era cómico. No pude contenerme, incluso se me escaparon algunas lágrimas. Rose me dedicaba miradas como puñales. Pasó de largo junto a mí y fue hasta Heidi. Se miraron

- No digas nada – le pidió Rosalie

- ¿Acaso Jake te convenció de reencarnar a su ex?

Rosalie rodó los ojos y frunció los labios de una manera que la hacían ver jodidamente sensual.

- ¿Podrías callarte, Emmett? Tu voz me causa dolor de cabeza y no tengo fuerzas para asesinarte ahora mismo

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se fue a su dormitorio, se veía cansada, cuando estuve seguro de poder controlarme, la seguí. Se estaba quitando las botas.

- Te dije que venía por ti para que saliéramos – me hinqué frente a ella y me deshice de sus botas, primero un pie, luego el otro. También le quité los calcetines y masajee sus pies.

- Me quedan un poco grandes y me molestaban al caminar – se quejó – y yo te dije que no iba a salir contigo – respondió a mi comentario anterior

Me senté en la cama junto a ellas – Siempre podemos hacer cosas más interesantes aquí en casa – le dije de manera sugestiva.

- Déjame en paz, ¿Por qué no te largas? No quiero verte

- Pero ni siquiera estás viéndome – repliqué y era cierto, ella tenía los ojos cerrados – Además Charlotte va a llamarnos y debemos estar juntos ya sabes.

- si, lo más lógico es que estemos juntos en la casa de Heidi – dijo con sarcasmo – aunque puede llamar a "casa" y tu puedes decirle que me siento mal, después cuando crea que es por un posible embarazo, le dirás que es imposible porque eres un idiota que se niega a consumar nuestro matrimonio ó puedes decirle que me siento mal porque alguien me contagió algo anoche.

- ¿Te has acostado con alguien que pudiera contagiarte algo? Y te recuerdo cariño, que eres tú quien se negó a terminar lo que empezaste la última vez – le dije recordando la última vez, ella me había dejado caliente como el infierno, tuve que darme un baño de agua fría

- Yo no empecé nada y no vas por la vida pidiéndole un examen medico a los tipos con los que te acuestas

- Yo no me acuesto con tipos, Rose, bebé.

- Pero sí con mujerzuelas – ya estaba furiosa, era muy atractiva cuando estaba furiosa – de verdad no tengo paciencia para esto – bostezó, a propósito o involuntariamente – sólo lárgate e invéntale a tu hermana cualquier farsa, que eres muy bueno para eso. Y déjame en paz. Sólo emergencias ¿recuerdas?

Debajo de sus ojos había ojeras y por su postura se veía cansada. No iba a rendirme, le deshice la coleta y comencé a masajear también su cabeza, hizo un ruido de satisfacción que me hizo vibrar. No dijo nada y después de unos momentos ya estaba más dormida que despierta

- También podemos quedarnos en casa y besarnos – para enfatizar mi afirmación, deposité un delicado beso en su nuca

- ¿Besarnos? – dijo con voz somnolienta. Rose ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños, ¿Podría aprovecharme?

Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a ella y me acerqué con cautela a sus labios, la besé y ella me devolvió el beso, quería reírme, era como besar a alguien borracho. Y Rose estaba borracha de sueño, me quité los zapatos, la atraje hacia mí y la rodee con mis brazos. Logré acomodarnos a ambos en la cama. Ella tenía resaca y sueño. Yo la cuidaría, besé su coronilla y ella suspiró. Y se acurrucó junto a mí, sus labios estaban entreabiertos "Emmett" susurró, una boba sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro. La abracé más fuerte.

- Te amo, Rose

Ella podía querer comportarse como una perra maldita y parecer un gatito enojado. Pero yo sabía que era porque la había herido. Estaría con ella hasta arreglar la mierda que había tirado sobre nosotros, todo me había salido mal y rogaba porque las cosas empezaran a salirme bien por una vez. Me deje llevar por la inconsciencia dormir con mi diosa rubia no me parecía mala idea.

* * *

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo antes de lo previsto! en pleno martes jeje muchisimas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews los agradezco de todo corazón, es muy muy importante para mi el saber que piensan y que esperan de la historia, mayoria gana asi que dejaremos que esto siga corriendo pero no se preocupen que estos dos tendran su momentos :D un abrazo!**


	20. Capitulo 19: Extasis

- ¿Vas a darme su número no? – le pregunté sin mucha paciencia a Heidi, cuando Jacob había ido a dejarme a casa no le había pedido su número, se suponía que era él quien debía dármelo

- ¿El número de quién? – preguntó medio molesto Emmett, que venía entrando a la sala. Aún no se había ido y yo fingía que no habíamos pasado todo el día durmiendo juntos

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – le espeté, volví a mirar a Heidi que trataba de no reírse de mí.

Emmett se acercó a mí por detrás y me rodeo la cintura con un brazo. No me inmuté

- Reposando nuestra siesta, juntos, amor – deposito un beso en mi mejilla y luego se alejó, le rodé los ojos.

- Está bien Rosalie, aunque aun no entiendo cómo es que no lo tienes aún. ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada sobre manipulación?

-¿Manipular a quién? ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? – Emmett no entendía de que iba nuestra charla

- De hecho no deberías estar aquí, no tiene sentido tratar de explicarte cuando tu pequeño cerebro no va entender

Emmett entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección, Heidi trataba de disimular su risa, se estaba burlando de mí

- Ya te he dicho Rose, que no es mi culpa que me necesiten en el trabajo

Hice un gesto despectivo con la mano – Heidi – le dije lastimeramente

Ella soltó una risita – está bien , ya que tanto interés tienes en él, acaso tan buena noche pasaste – dijo de forma sugestiva, trate de no ponerle mala cara ya que había accedido a darme el número de Jacob, para lo que yo lo necesitaba era para algo totalmente diferente a lo que Heidi estaba pensando. Desapareció de la habitación, esperaba que fuera a buscar lo que le pedí

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Así conoces la nueva oficina y podemos ir a cenar después – intervino Emmett tratando de ser parte de la conversación – también podemos ir al cine o simplemente a caminar, aunque claro – cambió su tono de voz a unos más seductor, puse mi mejor cara de póker – siempre podemos hacer cosas más interesantes

- claro haré cosas interesantes hoy _amor, _- palmee su mejilla – pero no contigo. De igual forma tardaríamos horas en llegar a tu oficina dondequiera que este

-A quince minutos – gritó Heidi desde la habitación. _Traidora. _Emmett sonrió como respuesta y puso su mejor cara de perrito

- No, Emmett, haz hecho lo que has querido conmigo hasta ahora, pero no hoy. Tengo planes y no vas a arruinarlos, tal vez otro día.

Me encaminé a buscar a Heidi, me plante en la entrada de su habitación y empecé a taconear contra el suelo. Ella estaba de espalas a mí escribiendo algo en un papel

- Ya va, ya va – se giró hacia mí y me entregó la hojita con un número en él, le sonreí y salí volando a mi habitación.

Saqué mi teléfono de debajo de la almohada y con el corazón golpeando contra mi pecho empecé a marcar el número, una vez que lo hiciera no habría vuelta atrás. Estaba eligiendo la vida que quería. Antes de terminar Emmett atravesó mi puerta, tenía una cara de molestia en el rostro

- En serio lamento irme, linda pero… - suspiró, dejó de excusarse – te llamaré más tarde, y tal vez mañana podemos…

Dejo su frase sin terminar cuando comencé a sacudir mi cabeza de forma negativa, estaba terminando de marcar el número y no podía concentrarme con Emmett dando vueltas alrededor.

- … te acompañaré a buscar tu nueva casa, hasta que te convenza de volver conmigo.

Traté de ignorarlo, besó mi frente y susurró "Te quiero, nena" cuando no levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo, puso su mano sobre la pantalla del teléfono para que dejara de marcar y me levantó por la barbilla, súbitamente estampó sus labios contra los míos y trató de forzar una respuesta. Cuando no obtuvo ninguna se alejó derrotado.

- Pórtate mal sólo conmigo - dijo en el umbral de la puerta antes de desparecer.

Ahora no sabía si mi corazón galopaba por Emmett o por la llamada que estaba apunto de realizar, sacudí la cabeza y terminé de marcar. Esperaba que no tardara tanto en contestar

- ¿_Diga_?

- Jacob - comencé, con una seguridad en mi voz que no sabía de dónde saqué.

-_ ¿Me extrañaste, Barbie? creí que tardarias al menos un día más en llamar, apenas llevamos unas horas sin vernos, querida _- se estaba mofando de mí

- Deja tus tonterias ¿Dónde estas? - mi tono de voz no era nada amable

_- no sabía que teniamos ese tipo de relacion - _en su voz habia un horror fingido_ - estoy en casa, sólo. ¿Acaso ´piensas venir?_

Si estaba en su casa, no tardaría más de una hora en llegar

- _pasa por mí en una hora, vas a llevarme dónde Emily, y Jake, no me hagas esperar_

No le di oportunidad a contestar y esperaba que de verdad viniera por mí.

* * *

Agitó su mano para despedirse de Heidi que nos observaba desde la ventana del apartamento, Jacob me abrió la puerta y despues de sentarse en su lado del auto, arrancó hacia "Extasis"

- No puedes tratar a la gente como si estuviera siempre disponible para ti, eso no es educado ¿sabias?

- Nunca dije que sería educada, además ¿Estas aquí no? Lo que significa que estas siempre disponible para mí - sonreí en su dirección de una forma coqueta.

- Ni siquiera sé quien eres, igual puedes ser una maniaca

- ¿una maniaca? ¿en serio Jacob? Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto o no estarias aqui - trató de no sonreir pero supe que falló cuando vi la comisura de su boca elevarse

- Probablemente vas a matarme cuando ya no te sea útil.

- No me eres nada util ahora - solté entre dientes. Repentinamente pasó de su tono juguetón a uno más serio

- ¿Por qué quieres ver a Emily?

- ¿qué dias son exactamente los que abren? - le pregunté realmente curiosa

- Sólo de miercoles a sábado - respondió aún sin saber a dónde me dirigia con mi cuestionario

- trabajas allí todos esos días

- ¿Puedo saber por qué estas tan interesada en saber cosas sobre mí?

- No es interés en ti en realidad

* * *

- ¿Estas pidiéndome esta vida? ¿De verdad Rose? – Emily estaba sentada detrás de su gran escritorio y me miraba atónita una vez que fui capaz de balbucear mi petición. Había algo en Emily que me hacia sentir pequeña y no podía ponerme bravucona con ella - ¡Jacob! Ven aquí ahora mismo

Le gritó a su primo, el susodicho entró con una cara de pocos amigos a la oficina, él ya me había dicho que Emily le echaría la culpa de todo. Emily le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en la silla vacía junto a mí.

- Tú la convenciste de hacer esto ¿verdad? – ella estaba realmente ¿molesta? Más parecía incredulidad - ¿Acaso son tantas tus ganas de verla desnuda?

- De hecho – comenzó Jacob pero Emily no lo dejó terminar

- Déjame adivinar ¿Ya la haz visto desnuda y una vez no te bastó? ¿Acaso quieres compartirla con el mundo?

Jacob puso mala cara y se levantó furioso de la silla, lo jalé de la muñeca para que volviera a sentarse, lucía realmente enojado y no quería que se enfrentara a la pequeña Emily, pero ella parecía no notar que él era varios centímetros más grande que ella. Jacob ignoró mi intento de calmarlo

- ¿Ella te ha dicho eso? ¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de algo así? Yo ni siquiera sabía que era que demonios quería cuando me llamó

- pudiste haberte negado – respondió Emily, poco dispuesta a ceder.

Jacob se dejó caer en la silla como si estuviera cansado. Apreté su mano y luego me aparté de él

- Él no me ha pedido nada, más que recapacitar. Pero yo se que no estoy equivocada Emily, esto es lo que quiero y he venido a pedírtelo a ti porque… no lo sé estoy segura que no vas a utilizarme, pero si te niegas a darme lo que quiero igual iré a buscarlo a otra parte

Elle me miró con pesar – siempre acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya ¿no?

Por el tono de derrota en su voz, estaba segura que ya había ganado

- No puedo pagarte ahora Rose, y mucho menos comenzar a prepararte, esta no es una escuela y…

La detuve antes de que terminara su discurso – no lo hago por dinero, tú misma haz dicho que te falta una bailarina y puedo aprender en cuestión de días

- No es cómo hornear un pastel Rose, no es fácil para muchas y tú estas aquí pidiéndome que te deje entrar al infierno

- No se hornear un pastel y estoy segura que eso si es un infierno – me estiré sobre el escritorio para tomar sus manos – sólo acepta ¿Sí? No tienes que pagarme, incluso seré yo quien te pague hasta que aprenda, en una semana puedo aprender unas cuantas cosas

- ¿Estas segura? – Asentí entusiasmada – si en algún momento quieres dejarlo, me lo dices y se acaba ¿está bien?

- Gracias Ems – rodeé el escritorio para poder abrazarla

- Ve a darle un tour por el lugar Jacob

Jacob se levantó de su silla y me remolcó con él fuera de la oficina

- empezaremos por la zona general – su voz sonaba vacía

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo? – le pregunté sin poder creerlo, ni siquiera tenía derecho. Él siguió caminando hasta que llegamos al lugar que estaba en la entrada, como estaba cerrado el lugar estaba vació las sillas estaban sobre la mesa. Ignoré a Jacob y me subí al escenario era tan grande que había tres tubos desde el piso hasta el techo separados por al menos 5 metros. Supuse que varias chicas bailaban a la vez.

- No lo entiendes

Continúe ignorándolo y seguí observando el lugar, también había mesas individuales con un tubo en el centro de ellas, para un baile 'pedido' supuse

- ¿Vas a explicarme algo o vas a dedicarte a refunfuñar por ahí?

- Como dije esta es la zona general, se dan varios bailes simultáneamente, quien paga la entrada general, sólo llega hasta aquí.

Me giré a mirarlo - ¿Significa que hay más?

- siempre hay más – suspiró y me extendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar del escenario

- ¿Para que son las mesas de allá?

Él sabia a que estaba refiriéndome incluso sin voltear a echar un vistazo

- Algunos bastardos, tienen alguna preferencia por alguna chica y por un poco más pueden llevarlas hasta su mesa y disfrutar de un baile "privado" – hizo el ademán de las comillas sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Significa eso que en realidad hay algo privado?

Suspiró de nuevo y me arrastró hasta otro sitio, llegamos a un pasillo en donde había dos puertas de cada lado, abrió la primera a la que llegamos y tras la puerta estaba una elegante habitación, estratégicamente decorada, los muebles, y lo más importante. El escenario era parecido al que estaba en la zona general, la única diferencia era que en este había simplemente un tubo. Así que esto sí era privado.

- Supongo que por esto sí pagan más – me encaminé hasta el sofá frente al escenario y casi pude imaginarlo todo - ¿Vas a contarme que es lo que haces?

- Sólo cuido la entrada, nadie entra sin pagar. Y de paso me encargó de que ningún idiota se sobrepase con las chicas – aún no había nada en su voz, hablaba como hacerlo le molestara

- ¿Te gusta mirar de vez en cuando? – sugerí tratando de burlarme de él

- Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera hago esto para vivir, lo hago por Emily y por las chicas. En realidad tengo un empleo y estoy en mi último año de universidad

- ¡súper! – levanté mis brazos en un gesto se suponía era de felicidad

Emily irrumpió en la habitación impidiendo que Jacob dijera lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir

- ¿Haz desistido de la idea? ¿Piensas soportar verle la cara a este idiota cuatro días a la semana?

Me reí cuando capte que el idiota del que ella hablaba era su primo

- Creí que él sólo cuidaba la entrada

Emily se sentó a mi lado – algunas veces, pero algunas otras se encarga de ser la seguridad de las chicas, algunas veces hay tipos que intentan propasarse

- Y yo soy el idiota – Jacob seguía enfurruñado y se fue a una esquina de la habitación.

- Escucha Ems, todo esto – hice un gesto con la mano para que abarcara toda la habitación – me ha hecho pensar. No quiero bailar en la zona general lo haré en uno de estos privados

Emily me puso mala cara. Escucha Rose, los privados son los más caros y sólo nuestras chicas más experimentadas bailan en ellos, ponerte a ti en uno y cobrar lo que cobramos no sería una idea muy sensata, porque ni siquiera sabes bailar – me dio una mirada que decía que no pensaba ofenderme

- Pero seré incluso mejor que tu mejor chica

- ¿Mucha seguridad en ti misma no? – parecía divertida

- Mira, pídele a una de ellas que me enseñe cómo bailar durante una semana, incluso pagaré como si fueran clases, después haré mi debut en la zona general, y si soy tan buena como sé que soy. Me dejarás bailar exclusivamente en los privados. Si ganamos lo suficiente entonces tal vez puedas pagarme.

- Hecho – estrechó mi mano – tengo que terminar unas cosas, cuando terminen. Dejas cerrado Jake, adiós Rose.

- Adiós

Cuando hubo salido de la habitación, me subí a este escenario también, me asomé detrás de la gran cortina roja al fondo y crucé al otro lado. Justo frente a mi había otra pequeña habitación, me giré para ver si Jacob venia tras de mí, como no era así me adentré completamente en la habitación, estaba vacía excepto por un biombo. Supuse que eso era por si la bailarina tenía que hacer algunos cambios de vestuario, a mi derecha había una puerta, la abrí y me topé con los camerinos a los que Jacob me había llevado la primera vez que entré, parecía que fue hace mucho en vez de tan solo un día. Regresé a la habitación principal. Sujeté el tubo y me balanceé hacia un lado. – Esto promete ser divertido

- No Rosalie, no es nada divertido, bájate de ahí ¿Quieres?

Caminé hasta la orilla del escenario y puse mis manos sobre las caderas

- ¿Acaso no es tu sueño verme bailar en tubo sólo para ti?

- Rose – me pidió. Me senté en el escenario con mis piernas colgando y esperé hasta que se sentó juntó a mí. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

- Esto no es grandioso, Rosalie, no lo entiendes – desató todo el poder de su profunda mirada sobre mí, como si tratara de decir hacerme comprender algo realmente importante – Es horrible, ver a chicas, niñas incluso hacer esto. Sólo por tener algo que comer cada día, ni siquiera puedo hacer nada por ellas más que cuidarlas de algún cretino que intenté propasarse con ellas. Muchas de ellas lloran detestan esto. Rose porfavor, entiende. No lo hagas, no te inicies en este tipo de vida tan despreciable

- El arte de la sensualidad - ¿Tú lo dijiste recuerdas?

- Por favor, hazlo por mí – me suplicó. Me miraba como si realmente le importara, y yo no le importaba a nadie, me sentí conmovida y me lancé a sus brazos. Comencé a sollozar contra su pecho y el me apretó fuerte contra él mientras sobaba mi espalda para intentar darme algo de calor. Yo no podía parar de llorar y no quería separarme de él. Lo abracé aún más fuerte y seguí llorando

- Todo estará bien, Rose. Lo prometo

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza chicas, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer y no abandonarme aún jeje! :D ya comenzara lo bueno chan chan chan chan! :D las quiero! un fuerte abrazo de oso**


	21. Capitulo 2O: Mudanza

Tomé la pequeña caja que estaba en el asiento trasero del auto de Emmett y dejé la más grande y pesada para él. Me encaminé de vuelta al ascensor, aún a pesar de no tener muchas cosas empacadas habíamos realizado al menos cuatro viajes hasta el auto. Yo me dedicaba a acarrear las más ligeras y le dejaba a Emmett el trabajo mas pesado, si bueno él se había ofrecido a ayudar. Entró al ascensor justo antes de que se cerrara.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que estoy haciendo todo el trabajo – dijo en un tono de fingido reproche.

- Tú eres el de los músculos aquí, y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien insistió en venir – si bien se suponía que debería estar actuando un poco más fría y distante con él, la euforia que sentía al haber encontrado un departamento tan pronto, nublaba todo lo que se suponía debía sentir. Podía quitarme mis máscaras sólo un poco: para celebrar.

- difícilmente hubieras logrado hacer todo esto si mí, chiquita – levantó un poco la caja que sostenía para dar énfasis a su oración.

- ¿No has pensado que quizá empaqué de más para hacerte sufrir? – me giré a mirarlo y le sonreí. Me sonrió en respuesta y fingí que mi corazón no se había acelerado.

Pronto llegamos a mi piso y una vez que entramos al departamento, Emmett puso la caja en el suelo y yo deje la mía sobre la mesa, habíamos estado amueblando desde la semana pasada, y puesto que no tenía muchas pertenencias – porque planeaba empezar de cero o casi – sólo tuvimos que meter las cajas en el auto de Emmett.

Emmett se dejó caer dramáticamente en el sofá y me hizo una seña para que me acercara, sólo me acerqué un poco.

- Deberían darme un premio – miró la estancia de un lado hacia el otro y luego hizo una mueca – deberíamos empezar a desempacar, incluso podría ayudarte a darte un baño, debes estar cansada con tanto ajetreo – elevó una ceja para intentar parecer sensual y no pude evitar reírme.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando sorpresivamente un cachorro de labrador salió corriendo hasta Emmett, le movía la cola efusivamente, pero de una forma desafiante y es que el cachorro no perdía oportunidad para atacarlo. Emmett hizo un comentario sobre lo pequeño que era y que no le asustaba cuando el pequeñito atrapó su pantalón y empezó a retroceder intentando arrancárselo. Comencé a reír. Emmett parecía un poco molesto porque un perrito estaba ganándole una pelea. Tuve que sujetar mi estomago, a pesar de tener 28 años Emmett parecía un niño de 5.

Después de pensar por un instante, Emmett arrancó al pequeño cachorro de su pantalón y lo sostuvo en el aire.

- Ahora no eres tan valiente ¿verdad, bestia? – se dirigió al perro en tono burlón mientras el pequeño se negaba a rendirse.

Aún riéndome caminé hasta ellos y le quité a Emmett el cachorro, lo abracé y el cambió su actitud a una más cariñosa, lamió mi cara y puse un gesto de asco, pero después me reí de nuevo. No podía resistirme a este animalito.

- ¿Puedes recordarme por qué tenemos un cachorro en casa? – él volvió a sentarse en el sofá

- ¿Tenemos? – Lo cuestioné incrédula, me dirigí a la habitación para dejar al cachorro un instante, no necesitaba que estuviera atacando a Emmett, por el momento – Permíteme recordarte que está es mi casa.

- Es cierto – sonrió en mi dirección y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de su alcance estiró una mano y me jaló de la muñeca para que me sentará junto a él, me senté cómodamente sólo para provocarlo, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió con suficiencia, a ese juego podían jugar dos, me recargué contra él y crucé mi pierna lo que provocó que mi vestido se levantara unos centímetros. Lo vi tragar en seco. Se alejó de mí rápidamente. Sonreí. Primera ronda y punto para mí.

Enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué esta ese perro aquí? – volvió a preguntar, ya que en realidad no había contestado su pregunta.

- No vas a cuestionar lo que hago o no hago – le respondí en un tono más serio. Él necesitaba entender que no era mi jefe y no podía custodiarme todo el tiempo. Era increíble lo rápido que podía cambiar de humor.

- Tanto cargar cajas me dio hambre ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

Me levanté y caminé hasta él como si fuera mi presa, cómo dije era increíble la facilidad con que cambiaba mi humor, me acerqué tanto que era capaz de sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, ya que llevaba puestas mis botas con tacón, sólo tuve que levantarme ligeramente sobre mis puntas para quedar más cerca de su boca, pude sentir que su respiración se aceleró, sonreí con maldad, y justo cuando estábamos a milímetros de besarnos me alejé de él

- Tú pagas por supuesto

- No puedes dejarme así – lo sentí caminar detrás de mí, sin voltearme levanté una mano sobre mi cabeza para detenerlo

- Mi casa mis reglas – de pronto sentí un fuerte brazo rodear mi cintura, e increíblemente logré controlarme. Emmett llevaba la camisa arremangada lo que me dejaba ver parte de sus brazos desnudos, no era mucho pero era lo suficiente para hacerme desear más. Besó mi mejilla - Creí que tenías hambre – le dije en susurro

Sentí las vibraciones de su cuerpo contra el mío cuando comenzó a reír – claro que tengo nena, pero justo ahora es hambre de _algo_ más – besó mi mejilla y antes de que pudiera continuar con mi cuello me aparté de él.

- Voy por _ mi _bebé – fui a la habitación por el cachorro

- ¿Por qué tiene ese que venir con nosotros? – me giré y le dediqué una mirada asesina.

- No te metas con él – lo señalé con mi dedo, de forma amenazadora.

- Sólo dile que no se meta conmigo y todos seremos felices – su expresión pasó de molestia a una más sugestiva – o casi, todos. Tú si puedes meterte conmigo – comenzó a avanzar en mi dirección pero esta vez no lo deje acercarse, en vez de eso liberé al cachorro y tal como lo esperaba fue directo a morder el pantalón de Emmett.

* * *

Aún no sabía porque Rosalie había insistido en traer con nosotros al cachorro, ni siquiera era suyo. Ella caminaba un poco delante de mí, sólo a ella se le ocurría ponerse tal vestimenta para realizar una mudanza, llevaba un vestido ajustado unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, el escote era circular y las mangas de tres cuartos, era de franjas horizontales en tonos azules, y a pesar de que las mujeres se quejaban de que las rayas las hacían lucir gordas, el vestido de Rose sólo acentuaba más sus curvas y todo rematado por unas impresionantes botas negras con tacón de aguja. El cachorro caminaba animadamente jalando a Rose ligeramente hacia el frente ¿De dónde había sacado ella una correa? Continúe observándola desde atrás cuando repentinamente se detuvo, casi choco contra ella

- ¿Hacia donde estamos yendo? – su tono era firme, por lo que era difícil darse cuenta que estaba haciendo una pregunta, me encogí de hombros

- Bueno, nena, eso depende de lo que quieras comer – hizo una atractiva mueca, tenía ganas de besarla ¿sería una mala idea hacerlo? Ella parecía tan capaz de alterarse por algo como eso y llevaba con ella la pequeña bestia, podría usarla en mi contra.

- Deja de babear, Emmett – me riñó, le sonreí en respuesta – quiero una hamburguesa

Abrí los ojos como platos - ¿Una hamburguesa? ¿Tú? – solté una carcajada y sólo trate de contenerme cuando vi su mirada asesina, y para variar bestia peluda estaba alerta

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Acaso debería comer sólo lo que tú me permitas? ¿Vas a hacerme una lista o no sabes escribir? – ahora estaba enfadada, grandioso. Por la mirada que cruzó su hermoso rostro supe que estaba decidiendo si debería dejarme botado en la calle. Para no darle tiempo a decidir me acerqué a ella y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, el fuego recorrió mi piel, tenía ganas de hacerla mío justo ahí. Aunque Rosalie no era de nadie.

Comenzamos a caminar – conozco un buen lugar, Rose – no dijo nada y continuamos caminando por las calles de Madrid, ella tenía algo en su caminar era hermosa por naturaleza Aún a pesar de tener sólo 18, Rose ya atraía la mirada de los hombres de cualquier edad, la belleza hecha mujer, Tenía 18 y yo diez años más, esto estaba mal en algunos sentidos, sacudí la cabeza esos pensamientos eran los que me nos habían llevado a esta situación. Estaba ayudando a mi esposa a mudarse porque no quería vivir conmigo, pero eso era: mi esposa. Todos los hombres la miraban al pasar, ¿Acaso era yo invisible? Gruñí y la acerqué más hacia mí, _márchense ineptos_. Decidí que lo mejor era caminar detrás de ella abrazando su cintura. Una vez que estuve en posición lo único en lo que debía concentrarme era en no dar un show en público.

De un momento a otro Rosalie dejo de caminar, nos detuvimos. No entendía que pasaba

- No vas a llegar a segunda base – lo dijo como si se tratase del reporte del clima – así que aléjate de mí

Deje de abrazarla y me quedé solo con su mano – si quieres cambiar de base podemos ir hacia la tercera – le repliqué animadamente

- No creo que puedas llegar a ninguna porque estas en la banca.

Me reí, Rosalie era simplemente imposible.

Después de caminar un poco más llegamos a un establecimiento. Nos sentamos en las mesas que estaban al aire libre debido a nuestro peludo _amigo. _Fui a por nuestras órdenes, tres maxi hamburguesas con extra queso y champiñones, papas fritas, nuggets de pollo y dos refrescos grandes. Para volver a la mesa tuve que hacer malabares con todo lo que habíamos ordenado.

- ¿No trajiste algo para el bebé? – enarcó una perfecta ceja depilada.

- No creo que le importe, Rose – le extendí sus papas, nuggetts, refresco y hamburguesa y yo me quedé con dos.

Frunció los labios, estiró su mano para tomar una de mis hamburguesas, la miré extrañado ¿Quería otra? Debió decírmelo para que ordenara cuatro

- Tendrás que darle de tú comida – abrí la boca para protestar y me dio una mirada que supe iba destinada a mantenerme callado, _el bebé_, disfruto de mi hamburguesa, maldito bastardo.

Era increíble lo mucho que Rosalie comía, amaba de ella que no le importara lo que se llevaba a la boca, no estaba obsesionada con su peso.

- Quiero helado – dijo muy segura de sí misma, me levanté y fui por su helado. Se lo fue comiendo de regreso a su casa, yo llevaba el perro. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar una calle el lado derecho de su boca quedó manchado de helado, se lo limpió con la lengua. No estaba seguro si lo hizo para provocarme. Se percató de mi mirada

- No vayas por eso camino. McCarthy, no te llevará a… - no la deje terminar y fui directo a su boca, con la mano con la sostenía la correa del perro la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mí, había calor por todas partes, con la otra mano le sujete la cabeza, lo más increíble fue que me devolvió el beso, y de una forma muy apasionada. Rosalie besaba como los dioses, se mantenía pegada a mi cuerpo y hacia maravillas con su lengua, si no hubiéramos estado en un lugar público…

- Ya podemos cruzar – se alejó de mi y cruzó la calle.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, le quitó la correa al cachorro y milagrosamente no fue directo a morder mi pantalón, pero yo ya estaba muy alterado Rosalie se la había pasado provocándome todo el día y bueno…. Era hombre y tenía un límite.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y me miró con una sonrisa provocativa, aún no había desempacado por lo que había cajas por todas partes, fingió que buscaba algo y se paseo de aquí para allá, contoneándose. Empecé a acecharla y acercarme a ella y…

- Deberíamos llamar a tus padres, ahora que estamos juntos.

- No entiendo por qué tenías que mudarte tan lejos de mí – dije más como un lamento dirigido a mí mismo.

- Márcales.

Saqué mi celular y arrastre a Rose conmigo hasta el sofá, decidí llamar a mamá.

* * *

Una vez que terminé de despedirme de mi madre le pase el teléfono a Rose para que se despidiera ella. Mientras hablaba la observé, el hipnótico movimiento de sus labios, el subir y bajar de su pecho cuando respiraba, sus piernas entaconadas, su clavícula, sus hermosos ojos azules. Sin ser consciente de ello me fui acercado cada vez más. Aún le quedaban algunos rasgos de la adolescencia, pero sin duda su cuerpo ya estaba más cerca del de una mujer. Cuando colgué, me acerqué a besarla y ella tomó el control, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y puso mis manos en su cintura: me hubiera gustado tocar sus piernas o quitarle el vestido pero ella no me dejó hacer nada más. Cuando ella tuvo suficiente se bajo de mí, no parecía alterada ni un poco y yo había quedado completamente loco.

- Mi turno – sonreí y fui directo a su cuello, cubriéndola con la mitad de mi cuerpo. No me importaba que no llegáramos más allá, aunque sólo nos besuqueáramos como dos adolescentes, no me importaba sólo quería de ella lo que estaba dispuesta a ofrecerme.

- No eres tú quien manda – me dijo, y me empujó lejos. Quise creer que había sido por el sonido del timbre.

Caminó hasta la puerta y se volteó a decirme – ahora es cuando deber irte

- ¿Y no quieres que bauticemos este precioso lugar? – me ignoró, de pronto bestia peluda se fue a los pies de Rose moviendo su cola efusivamente y no ladrando como haría un perro normal ¿Acaso ni siquiera cuidar bien de ella sabia?

Me levanté dispuesto a marcharme, era mejor no presionarla. Ella abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida a su visitante, fui hasta ella y deposité un tierno beso en su frente. Emmett McCarthy no era de dar besos en la frente o de ser tierno, pero lo haría: por ella.

Cuando estaba saliendo me di cuenta que su visitante era un hombre, los celos me quemaban por dentro ¿para qué estaba ella esperándolo? Lo peor era que estaba sonriéndole como si nada.

- He… voy a quedarme aquí hoy, no tengo que… - comencé, iba a defender a mi mujer

- Tienes que trabajar y ya te ibas – me dijo a mí – pasa y espérame adentro – le dijo al sujeto

- Rosalie… - comencé

- Adiós Emmett – me guiñó un ojo y me regaló un beso soplado para después cerrarme la puerta en la cara, la oí poner el seguro

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarme afuera? ¿Esperar al sujeto?

Camine unos minutos nerviosamente por el pasillo y después decidí llamar a Garret

- ¿_ahora que? Estoy apunto de conseguirme un buen polvo así que espero que sea importante_

- Rosalie acaba de correrme de su departamento

_- ¿Y? ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa?_

- esta ahí dentro con un hombre y…

- _ ¿Cuántos años tienes Emmett? Déjala en paz, si hiciste bien la tarea no tienes nada de que preocuparte_

- Bien

Colgué y me subí al ascensor para salir del edificio, me esperaban tres horas y media hasta mi propia casa, pero no quería irme. Rosalie estaba en este edificio y yo no podía soportarlo, decidí meterme en mi auto y esperar a que el sujeto saliera

* * *

Jacob estaba sentado en el piso, desempacando lo de la caja que tenía la etiqueta de adornos, y el cachorro estaba echado junto a él

- ¿Ya sabes como vas a llamarlo? – le pregunté

- Aún no – siguió mirando dentro de la caja – aunque… si te portas bien te dejaré elegir su nombre, Barbie.

- Es tuyo, no mío. Así que debes ser tú quien elija el nombre – me senté en el sofá y lo miré desde allí

- ¿Cómo es que puedes usar ese vestido? ¿Acaso no tenías moretones? – se levantó del suelo y trajo al cachorro consigo, se sentó conmigo y puso al cachorro entre nosotros, mientras lo acariciaba. Supuse que no quería mirarme a la cara.

- Existe algo llamado maquillaje

Estiró su mano hasta mi pierna, la colocó un poco hacia arriba y me dio un ligero apretón en la cara interior del muslo, me sobresalté. _Auch_. Ahí tenía un moretón

- Aún te duelen – se lamentó aun sin mirarme – no tienes por qué sufrir por esto.

- en realidad no me duelen tanto, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que me salieron y están desapareciendo

- ¿Ese es el por qué de que te cubras los brazos?

Lo miré un poco molesta – deja ya de interrogarme, ya han pasado dos semanas y creí que estabas de acuerdo

Se rió de una forma irónica, incluso el cachorro se volteó a mirarlo.

- ¿Estar de acuerdo con qué utilices tu cuerpo de esa manera? – me dio una mirada intensa y severa

Debí molestarme, pedirle que se fuera. Sin embargo lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mi mirada, había algo en Jacob que me instaba a ser buena, pero… necesitaba _eso_, tenía que hacerlo

- Jacob – traté de sonar razonable.

Se levantó y fui hacia la salida.

- Creí que me ayudarías a desempacar ya que hoy es mí único día libre

- Emily puede darte otro día libre si se lo pides, o puedes renunciar – lo miré a los ojos – acepto tu decisión Rose, pero será mejor que me vaya ahora.

Tomó al perro en brazos y abrió la puerta, me levanté corriendo hasta llegar a él y me interpuse entre la salida y él – no puedes dejarme – le dije con voz intensa.

- Puedo dejarte al cachorro – se lo quité de las manos y luego lo baje para que volviera al departamento, fue directo al sofá y se echó ahí, ahora había decido dormir.

Me puso mala cara pero por su expresión supe que se quedaría – Se supone que ibas a apoyarme y cuidar de mí.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Nunca en toda mi vida he dormido sola en una casa y no quiero empezar ahora.

Miró el sofá y se rascó la cabeza – ese sofá no parece muy cómodo, y no parece que él – dijo señalando al cachorro – quiera compartirlo.

Le sonreí – no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos

Me miró alarmado – pero resulta, Barbie, que en mi casa tengo dos habitaciones

- Yo también tengo dos – respondí burlándome un poco de él – solo que la mía aún no tiene muebles. Dormirás en mi cama – dije cada palabra lento, ya que el parecía no estar comprendiendo – conmigo. Sólo dormir – me encaminé de vuelta a la estancia para seguir desempacando

- ¿Qué pensara tu marido de todo esto? Creo que casi le da un ataque cuando me vio llegar, no digo que me importe – fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua – así que ¿No le importará?, deberíamos tomar algo más interesante que agua.

- Hay vino por allá – le señalé la dirección y fue sonriente hasta allá – y si lo que Emmett piense te preocupa, no me importa. Prometo no aprovecharme de tu inocencia.

Le dediqué una sonrisa felina y él me sonrió de vuelta, me extendió una copa de vino

- yo no te prometo nada

* * *

**aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, :D es completamente para ustedes con mucho cariño jeje, gracias por dejar reviews y agregar a favoritos, de verdad que me hacen el día. Lamento no haber podido actualizar ants pero estoy en temporada de examenes :/ cuando trminen prometo concentrarme en la historia completamente y estara terminada antes de que mayo termine jeje, ahora no odien a Rose por las decisiones que esta tomando... todo pasará como tiene que pasar. esta tronando, parece que los Cullen tuvieron ganas de jugar besibol jaja.**

**Un abrazo.**


	22. 21 Fuegos artificiales

**antes que nada pido disculpas por mi irresponsabilidad, a estas alturas la historia ya deberia estar terminada pero... estuve en examenes finales y con todo este asunto sucediendo dobre mi familia apenas he tenido tiempo de nada. De verdad una disculpa si les hice pensar que habia abandonado el fic, las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas pero, eso suele sucederme: bastante. Como sea aqui esta este y el siguiente. Gracias a los que siguen aqui, dejando sus opiniones, quejas, apoyo, sugerencias. Todo es bienvenido. :D**

* * *

_4 años después…_

La música flotaba a mi alrededor, se compenetraba conmigo, podía sentirla fluir y dar vueltas, arremolinándose por toda la habitación. Yo la seguía, me fundía con ella para lograr el mayor espectáculo que alguien podría llegar a ver, dejando a mi cuerpo moverse.

Las luces eran tenues en la habitación, le daban un aspecto de misterio, pero hacían bien su trabajo: iluminarme a mí. Continúe moviéndome arriba del escenario, utilizando el tubo como punto de apoyo y poder girar, después me agache hasta tocar la punta de mis pies y levantarme de forma provocadora. Fingí mirar a los hombres delante de mí aunque en realidad no veía a nadie; me colgué del tubo para bajar de cabeza, levante una de mis piernas y con mis manos me sujetaba para no caer, no había sido tan fácil al principio, me puse de pie. Sabía que estaban mirándome sin perder detalle, ellos nunca querían perderse nada, podía sentir sus miradas sobre mi piel, me seguían a dondequiera que me movía. Me sentía poderosa sabía que podría hacer lo que quisiera con cualquiera de ellos y ellos me lo permitirían, porque yo tenía el poder.

Era mi último baile de la noche y estaba a punto de terminar. La música fue descendiendo de volumen, caminé hasta la orilla de la tarima y les sonreí de forma provocadora. A veces utilizaba pelucas, pero hoy no estaba usando ninguna, sólo mi rubio cabello natural. Agité mi cabello, les lancé un beso volado y me alejé contoneando las caderas. Llegó hasta mis oídos el ruido del disturbio que deje detrás, a veces sucedía – la mayoría del tiempo – hombres que querían más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar ó simplemente los provocaba más de lo que ellos podían soportar. Nunca en los cuatro años que llevaba trabajando aquí me había sentido atemorizada, para eso Emily tenía seguridad en todas partes: nadie se propasaba. Y sobre todo yo tenía a Jacob, era mi sombra, cuidando de mí sin importar nada

Llegué a mi camerino y me metí directo a la ducha, estaba cansada, masajee mi cuello mientras templaba el agua. Lo bueno de todo era que bailar era el mejor ejercicio que pude encontrar, así no tenía que cuidar mucho mi dieta, comiera lo que comiera jamás subía de peso. Cuando estuve lista me enredé en una toalla purpura y salí a vestirme. Mi teléfono sonó desde algún lugar de mi bolso, caminé hasta allí, pisé un arete en el proceso y solté una mala palabra.

- Vocabulario nada digno de una señorita de respeto – escuché la voz de Jacob desde el umbral de la puerta, no lo había oído entrar. Le dediqué una mirada asesina mientras terminaba mi trayecto hasta el bolso. Él por su parte cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a sentarse en el sofá mientras leía las cartas que venían con los regalos que me enviaban.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le siseé a Emmett que estaba del otro lado del teléfono, estaba molesta porque él tenía la culpa de que me hubiera lastimado el pie.

- _¿Piensas llegar en algún momento ó voy por ti?_

- Ya te dije que llegaré a tiempo para el vuelo – le respondí aún de mala gana. Este fin de semana iríamos a América a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Esme y debía reunirme con Emmett antes del vuelo.

- _Estoy esperando que llegues antes para tener un poco de… tu sabes_ – bajo su voz a un leve susurró que calentó la sangre en mis venas – _he aprendido unos cuantos trucos_.

El deseo se apoderó de mí y fui incapaz de pensar por unos segundos. Logré recomponerme, sacudí la cabeza, mientras pensaba una respuesta, fui por una silla la coloqué frente a Jacob y le hice una seña para que se sentara en ella y me dejara libre el sofá, se sentó y yo le extendí mi pie herido para que lo masajeara

- Veré que puedo hacer – tranqué la llamada pensativa, pude haber comenzado el juego previo, eso era algo casi común entre nosotros, pero no quería hacerlo con Jacob en la misma habitación que yo

Él seguía masajeando mi pie, cerré los ojos intentando componerme, el masaje de Jake no me estaba ayudando mucho. _Concéntrate. _Me regañé mentalmente.

- Parece que estos hombres nunca se cansan de intentar algo _contigo_ – dijo con una mueca de disgusto, palmeó mi pie para bajarlo después. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar una toalla, yo lo seguía en su revoloteo

- Esa es la idea, cariño. Que siempre quieran más de _mí _– le guiñé un ojo y desvié mi atención a los regalos que había hoy para mí: un collar, flores, chocolates, pendientes. Bufé llevaba cuatro años recibiendo los mismos regalos, no había nada que pudiera impresionarme.

Jacob estaba detrás de mí secando mi cabello - ¿Por qué debo soportar ver como te miran?

- Porque ese es tu trabajo – respondí con frialdad.

- Desearía ser yo el que baila y tú la que me cuidas – replicó con voz coqueta.

- Eso quisieras – me giré hacia él y me hinqué para poder quedar a la altura de su cara, le revolví el cabello y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos. Comencé a acariciar los músculos de sus brazos. La llamada con Emmett me había dejado… ansiosa.

- No vayas por ese camino, porque sé que estas cansada y debemos volver a casa.

- Nunca subestimes mi resistencia – negó con la cabeza y me obligó a sentarme, una vez que hubo terminado el trabajo con mi cabello procedió a peinarlo, yo aún seguía usando simplemente una toalla.

- ¿Te importaría pasarme mi ropa?

- Desde luego, Barbie – caminó hasta mi maleta y me lanzó la ropa interior, se giró hacia la puerta mientras me la ponía, sacudí la cabeza, no es como si nunca me hubiese visto desnuda.

- Tus ojos castos están a salvo ahora – le dije burlándome de él, me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta él. Me puse mis jeans y una camiseta, me calcé los tacones tomé mi bolso – larguémonos de aquí.

Tomó mi maleta y se la colgó al hombro. Me adelanté al auto mientras él se despedía de Emily, recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

* * *

- ¿Acaso vas a llevar más ropa? – Preguntó Jacob incrédulo, ya llevaba empacada una maleta y estaba por la segunda - ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que me quedaré sin diversión?

- No es demasiada, hace más de un año que fuimos a casa, y no sé si la ropa que tengo allí aún me quede – le dije de mala manera, no tenía por qué explicarle asuntos de ropa porque nunca los llegaría a comprender – y respecto a tú diversión, siempre puedes buscarte a alguien mientras vuelvo – cerré la maleta y la puse en el piso, lo miré con frialdad – mientras tu diversión no sea Victoria yo no tengo ningún problema. No somos exclusivos Jacob, no es como si yo fuera a privarme de mi diversión. Es sólo sexo

- Si es sólo sexo entonces que importa que me meta con Victoria – si las miradas fueran puñales, levantó sus manos en señal de rendición como respuesta a mi mirada - no sentimientos, ya sé - repuso

Salí de la habitación, y él salió detrás de mí. Acaricié la cabeza del ahora nada cachorro Sam y fui directo a mi auto.

Cuando las maletas estuvieron arriba, salí disparada de ahí, tenía varias horas de camino antes de llegar con Emmett, aceleré sería bueno que tuviéramos algo de tiempo antes de salir al aeropuerto, fácilmente pude echar un polvo con Jake para quitarme la ansiedad, pero a pesar de todo me parecía repulsivo acostarme con dos hombres diferentes un mismo día.

* * *

Utilicé mi llave para abrir. Mis maletas se habían quedado en el auto ya que no le hallaba ningún sentido a subirlas si de todos modos, iba a tener que bajarlas. Emmett estaba durmiendo en el sofá, el televisor estaba encendido, al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras veía la televisión. Miré al reloj. Eran las 2 pm nuestro vuelo era a las 11:30 pm y había de camino media hora hasta el aeropuerto. Teníamos aproximadamente ocho horas. Puse mala cara y apagué el televisor. No había dormido desde que salí del club y estaba realmente cansada, pero también tenía otras ideas en mente. Sonreí y me acerqué a su oreja.

- Emmett – susurré bajo, él pareció no moverse, me senté junto a él, medio sobre él, medio sobre el sillón. Comencé a besar detrás de su oreja y a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Se removió y soltó un gruñido, aún estaba algo dormido y yo lo necesitaba bien despierto. Empecé a besar su cuello y a desabrochar su camisa, abrió los ojos de golpe, le sonreí y ataqué su boca. Se sentó con la espalda recta en el sofá y comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula, sonreí y enredé mis dedos en su cabello, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y él comenzó a acariciar mis piernas sobre la ropa, después metió sus manos bajo mi blusa y acarició la piel desnuda de mi espalda, volví a besarlo y gemí bajo contra sus labios. "Ponte de pie" le indiqué con la voz ronca, cuando lo hizo enredé mis piernas a su alrededor, me sujeto y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio. Ya abría tiempo de dormir en el avión

* * *

La habitación estaba oscura y el reloj junto a la mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 6:30, Emmett dormía junto a mí en la gran cama de sábanas cafés. Cerré los ojos, aún estaba cansada pero nuestras actividades anteriores habían logrado dejarme con una satisfacción que casi me hacia volar, me giré hacia él y me apreté a su costado. Por un instante podía fingir que todo estaba bien. Besé su espalda desnuda y él se giró para abrazarme. Me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia mientras recordaba la primera vez que me había acostado con él.

Era la primera vez que volvíamos a América después de que nos fuimos, y de alguna manera Emmett me había convencido de salir a "pasear", así que estábamos caminando por el parque, el sol estaba oculto entre las nubes y se sentía un calor agradable, el aire era fresco. No había mucha gente fuera, únicamente algunas personas, será que ellos sabían sobre el desastre en lo que el paseo se convertiría después. Estaba comenzando a quejarme sobre el dolor en los pies, Emmett me abrazó por detrás y rió suavemente

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre, salir a pasear con esos tacones – me sacudí de su abrazo y caminé un poco más a prisa, pero él se adelantó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, no hice ademán de apartarlo, aunque pareciera fría y distante me gustaba el calor de su mano en la mía – pero así te ves hermosa

Depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla justo cuando el cielo se iluminó por un relámpago. Al perecer habíamos caminado más tiempo del que pensábamos y las nubes se habían ido agolpando una junto a la otra sin que nosotros lo notáramos. Levantamos la vista al cielo, se había vuelto negro pero aún nos daba algo de tiempo para volver a casa, pero mis pies estaban molestándome de verdad, Emmett dio la vuelta para desandar el camino, me detuve a mirar su espalda, aún podía apreciar los músculos de su espalda a pesar de su remera, sonreí y corrí tanto como mis zapatos lo permitían, me subí a su espalda. Él sujeto mis piernas y me ayudó a acomodarme. Él continúo caminando.

- ¿Puedes recordarme por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Besé su cuello con la intención de provocarlo y justo en ese instante la lluvia decidió hacer acto de presencia, Emmett me bajó de su espalda y el diluvio comenzó. Las pocas personas que allí había corrieron a buscar refugio, los caminos comenzaron a volverse resbalosos y llenos de lodo. Me estremecí cuando la lluvia comenzó a empaparme, Emmett me abrazó y susurró en mi oído "corre". Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos _¿en serio?_.

- Tendrás que quitarte los zapatos

- ¡De ninguna manera en la Tierra! – exclamé horrorizada, no iba a poner mis pies en el sucio camino.

- No puedo cargarte todo el camino

- Pues entonces caminemos rápido – me tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarme por atajos, la lluvia no cesaba y mi ropa escurría, mi blusa blanca se había vuelto transparente y la ramera de él se le aferraba al torso, el frío que sentía fue violentamente remplazado por calor, y deseo. Haciendo hervir mí sangre.

Después de veinte desastrosos minutos logramos llegar a casa, como fideos. Me remolcó directo a la habitación que se supone compartíamos y me lanzó una toalla para que comenzara a secarme y él se quitó la remera, me mordí el labio llena de deseo. No tenía nada de malo entregarme a este hombre de manos firmes, era lo que quería y lo que _necesitaba. _Arrojé la toalla.

- No tiene ningún sentido – dije mientras me quitaba la blusa y admiraba la espalda de mi esposo por ley – de todos modos estoy empapada, será mejor que me de un baño, me agaché para quitarme los zapatos y Emmett se giró a mirarme, su mirada oscurecida. Cuando estuve descalza caminé hasta él como si nada y me alcé sobre mis puntas para alcanzar sus labios, enredé mis brazos en su cuello para obligarlo a quedar a mi alcancé, él por su parte enredó sus brazos en mi cintura para apretarme contra él. Piel contra piel. Nuestro húmedo beso sólo duro poco, no había tiempo de ser dulce, no lo había besado en 365 días y había sido un suplicio, a veces besaba mi mano o me abrazaba pero yo no le permitía nada más y no podía seguir haciéndolo, no podía seguirme negando lo que anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo. Él gimió y yo me deje llevar por el deseo demencial que me poseía, súbitamente tomó mis piernas y me ayudó a enredarme en su cintura, caminó hasta la ducha y me pegó contra la pared de azulejo, me estremecí por el contacto de la piel desnuda de mi espalda con lo frío de la superficie. Él no relajó su posición y dejo mis labios para comenzar a besar mi cuello, mi hombro y descender hasta el comienzo de mis senos. Ambos teníamos aún la parte inferior de nuestros atuendos. Me colocó sobre el piso y abrió la llave de agua caliente, me giró para que mi espalda quedara contra su pecho y comenzó a enjuagarme con sus manos de hombre, las pasaba por mi estómago y después subía lentamente entre mis pechos y hasta mi cuello: calentando todo a su paso. Estiró después mis brazos para acariciarlos-enjuagarlos también, deslizó sus manos hacia el botón de mis jeans y lo desabrochó, haciendo de todo un juego. No me dejó moverme y él se agachó para terminar de quitármelos junto con mi ropa interior, se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mis piernas y el deseo palpitaba en mi interior.

Me dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos, estampó sus labios contra los míos y yo lo besé de vuelta, lo apreté contra mí y después procedí a desnudarlo también, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. En mi trayecto hacia arriba, deposité suaves besos sobre la superficie de su piel, cuando volví a encontrarme con su boca sus manos ya estaba en mi espalda, eliminando lo único que quedaba entre nosotros. Desabrochó mi sujetador y lo arrojó junto con la demás ropa. Cerró la llave del agua, y me arrinconó nuevamente, después me guió hacia la habitación mientras me ceñía contra él, sin separarnos un segundo. Me arrojó sobre la cama y comenzó el juego de verdad. Me entregué a mi más profundo deseo, nos convertimos en uno y llegamos al éxtasis a ese lugar secreto al que no todos tenían acceso. Los dulces deseos de la carne eran todo lo que habían prometido ser. Emmett me había hecho ver fuegos artificiales aquella vez y aún seguía haciéndolo. Aún cuando todo lo demás no hubiera cambiado, aún cuando no pudiera perdonarle a Emmett el engaño y mucho menos decirle lo que hacía esa parte no había cambiado, no había dejado de sentirme como la primera vez que estuve con él. Y no era por el sexo, me había acostado con otros hombres a lo largo de mi vida y nunca había llegado a sentir lo que sentía con Emmett, esa conexión tan profunda que tal vez fuera amor. Pero fuera de la cama… yo podía tener nada más con él. O al menos eso pensaba.


	23. 22 Jueves

- Vamos hombre, que no te vas a arrepentir – le puse mala cara a Peter, llevaba toda la tarde insistiendo en que debería ir con ellos a su noche de diversión, que mi esposa nunca se enteraría y bla bla bla, tonterías – es más tu linda y rubia esposa no lo sabrá.

Solté una carcajada, a pesar de mí mismo - ¿Qué no lo sabrá? Tal parece que no conoces a las mujeres

- No voy a rogarte más, Emmett, después no llores como nena por haber perdido una de las noches más extraordinarias de tu vida. De todos modos mientras mantengas a tu rubia satisfecha, no habrá problema.

- Y ¿Qué te parece si cuando, Rose se ponga rabiosa tú lidias con ella?

- Pero claro que me gustaría tratar – bastardo, me encaminé hacia él con las manos en puños, iba a matarlo y no sentiría arrepentimiento de nada, levantó las manos en señal de rendición - ¡Epa! Sabes lo que quería decir. Pero vamos, un poco de diversión no le viene mal a nadie

- ¿Diversión? Carajo, Peter. Haz visto siquiera alguna vez a mi esposa. ¿Por qué crees tú que necesito diversión?, el que va a llorar como nena vas a ser tú cuando la conozcas, porque querrás meterte en sus bragas y ella está conmigo.

- ¡Joder, Emmett! No te pongas tan rabioso. Bien entonces sólo vamos por unos tragos y luego te largas a casa para que puedas follarte a tú…

- ¡cuida tú maldito lenguaje! – Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, había follado con muchas mujeres, pero yo nunca me follaría a Rose, ella merecía ser tratada con respeto y amor. Tal vez otro de los motivos por los que estaba enfadado era porque aún aunque quisiera no podría ir a casa a pasar el tiempo con _mi_ rubia porque ella estaba tan empeñada en que no viviéramos juntos. Algunas veces se quedaba en mi casa uno o dos días, porque había una cena en el trabajo. Algunas otras yo iba con ella y la invitaba a cenar, pero todos mis malditos intentos de acercarme a ella fallaban, justo cuando avanzaba 3 pasos retrocedíamos 2. Y no quería obligarla a nada.

- Bien, pero tú pagas – salí rápidamente del despacho con un aturdido Peter detrás de mí, Gina, la secretaría se puso de pie cuando salí, le hice una inclinación de cabeza y ella me miró extrañada. Algunas veces me gustaba gastarle bromas, pero hoy no estaba especialmente de humor. Me subí al auto y Peter se quedó retrasado en la entrada coqueteando con la recepcionista. Rodé los ojos. Tal vez podría…

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Rose. Me mandó directo al buzón. ¡_Doble mierda! _ Lo lancé al asiento trasero y después hice sonar la bocina. Peter vino corriendo.

* * *

No tenia idea de cómo había terminado en un lugar cómo este, a horas de distancia de mi casa. Estábamos en un cuarto _privado_ con luces tenues, que permitían que estuviéramos casi en penumbra, excepto por la tarima en frente de nosotros. Peter había traído a por lo menos unos 5 hombres, así que éramos 7 en ese cuarto que apestaba a licor y excitación. Ya le había explicado que no tenía ningún interés en ver a mujeres quitarse la ropa y bailar, cuando mis ojos habían visto un espectáculo mayor: Rosalie. Pero ellos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ver algo como aquello.

- Te lo digo, me han dicho maravillas de esta mujer – comenzó Peter.

- espero que valga lo que cobra – farfulló otro. Yo sabía que en realidad el dinero no era problema, todos nosotros ganábamos bastante bien en la compañía, por esa misma razón estos bastardos podían darse el lujo de gastar en lugares como este, nada barato.

- Ya te he dicho que un amigo me dio la referencia, lo trajeron por aquí la primera vez hará cosa de un año en un regalo de cumpleaños, y qué regalo. La mujer es una Diosa, y si tienes suerte se fijará en ti. La mayoría de sus clientes, me han dicho, le regalan cosas, muy costosas. Pero eso no le importa, una vez a la semana escoge a alguno de sus clientes y salé con él, en una cena y… puede que algo más. La mujer es exigente. Además salé con el perro guardián que la cuida, maldito suertudo.

Peter interrumpió su discurso cuando la tarima cambió a un color rojizo, las luces se atenuaron aún más y detrás de la cortina se pudo ver una silueta. Todos estaban emocionados, sentados en la orilla de su asiento: expectantes. Excepto Peter, él ya había venido y sabía que esperar. Yo no me sentía cómodo, estaba en la esquina del cuarto intentando no mirar. Probablemente hace unos 4 años aún estuviera mirando mujeres bailar en un tubo, pero no había más mujeres después de Rose.

La silueta de ella, comenzó a moverse con el suave ritmo de la música, contoneando su cuerpo. Que debo admitir no estaba nada mal. Subía y bajaba las manos lentamente, moviendo las caderas. La música cambió abruptamente y salió al escenario, era alta e imponente, llevaba puesto un leotardo negro trasparente encima de un conjunto de lencería negra: provocativa. Contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel. El conjunto estaba rematado por unas botas de 12 centímetros. Dándole una largura extra a sus bien formadas piernas.

Los hombres ya estaban frenéticos y gritando, ella sonrió provocativamente y algo se alertó en su interior, era como algo familiar.

Llevaba puesto un elegante antifaz que le cubría la mitad de la cara, por lo que me era imposible ver bien su cara, su melena era castaña clara. Pero claramente podía ser una peluca. Ella siguió bailando. Arriba y abajo del tubo, siguiendo la música, desafiándola. Con unos movimientos que hipnotizaban. La voz de Peter se metió en mi cabeza.

_Si tienes suerte se fijara en ti_

Volvió a sonreír y pasó a arrancarse el leotardo negro-transparente quedando únicamente en lencería. Empezó un nuevo baile, moviendo las caderas y el pecho provocativamente, luego dio una vuelta impecable en el tubo

_Una vez a la semana escoge a uno de sus clientes_

Algo empezaba a surgir en el fondo de mi mente, pero era imposible, me acerqué más al la tarima para observarla detenidamente. Fijó en mí su mirada y sus ojos azules me perturbaron. No podía ser cierto.

_ Sale con el perro guardián que la cuida_

Me giré bruscamente a mirar al guardia que estaba vigilándonos, era él. Ya me lo había encontrado otras veces y estaba seguro que Rosalie casi vivía con él. Solté una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Impresionante no? – me soltó Peter, con un tono que dejaba traslucir un _te lo dije. _

- ¿Eso fue todo? – la mujer se había ido, pero yo necesitaba estar seguro. Mis manos habían comenzado a sudar.

- Claro que no, sólo es un cambio de vestuario.

Mis nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba mi puño. Esperé y después de unos minutos volvió a salir, estaba vez con un conjunto rojo que le daba énfasis a sus movimientos. La miré a los ojos, aún llevaba el antifaz pero pude reconocer sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules. Me miró de vuelta y sonrió.

Quise subirme al escenario y arrancarle de allí, cubrirla a los ojos de los demás, y después sacarles los ojos a los bastardos que la habían visto, para luego matar a quien había permitido que ella hiciera algo como esto.

Su nombre pujaba por salir de mi boca en un grito, pero no podía hacer eso. Ó todo el mundo sabría quién era ella, y debía protegerla. Salí corriendo de la habitación. Subí como un desesperado al auto y maneje muy sobre el límite de velocidad hasta su apartamento. ¿Qué diablos la había llevado a hacer algo como eso? ¿Alguien la estaba obligando? Apreté el volante en la última vuelta, ni siquiera me molesté en estacionarme correctamente. El portero me reconoció y me dejo entrar subí corriendo las escaleras, eran más rápidas que el elevador, si ella estaba en casa significaría que yo la había alucinado. Y si ese fuera el caso tendría que darle una brillante explicación de porqué estaba en su casa a las 3 de la madrugada, forcé la entrada hasta que pude entrar, la busqué por todas partes y no estaba. Me senté en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos en un acto de desesperación. Tendría que esperar hasta que apareciera y necesitaba calmarme o iba a matarla.

* * *

Cerca de una hora y media después de locura, escuché pasos en el pasillo me puse pie y la vi entrar. Su rubia melena atada en un chongo despeinado, usaba un vestido negro y zapatos altos. Lucía igual que siempre, no le sorprendió verme así que sabía que iba a estar aquí. Cerró la puerta tras ella, no me importaba que fueran las 4:30 am ó que los vecinos pudieran escuchar lo que iba a gritarlo

- ¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?! – Me miró desafiante - ¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, que no eres nada mío

Lanzó sus cosas sobre la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

- ¡CON UN CARAJO! Corta la mierda Hale, soy tú esposo y me debes muchas explicaciones, ¿Acaso lo haces por dinero? – Le arrojé unos billetes y ella me miró con rabia – Ten, ¿Necesitas más? ¿Cuánto quieres?

- Ah claro, por que sólo si hay dinero de por medio podría…

- ¿PODRÍAS QUÉ? ¿EH? ¡DIME! – caminé hasta ella, y la sujeté por los hombros hubo un leve atisbo de dolor en sus facciones por la presión que estaba ejerciendo pero no me importó – Deja de vender tu cuerpo de esa maldita manera ni siquiera una…

- ¡Una ramera! ¡VAMOS DILO! Es lo que piensas de mí – me escupió las palabras en la cara, y se soltó de mi agarre – lo que yo haga o no haga no es asunto tuyo.

- Pero claro que lo es ¡ESTAMOS CASADOS! – la furia corriendo a través de mi sistema – y me mereces respeto, suficiente hago con permitir que vivamos separados.

- ¿Permitirme? – Se rió, ácido – pero si no soy tú mascota. Solo somos un buen negocio, con sexo de vez en cuando, sólo somos…

- Somos lo que tú quisiste que fuéramos desde hace 5 años. ¡Trate de darte todo! ¡TODO! Incluso nos mudamos como tú quisiste - la acusé – he trabajado malditamente duro para que no falte nada en tu casa, e soportado todas y cada una de tus estupideces. Incluso no me he quejado de que pases tanto tiempo con ese perro que tienes de mascota. ¡MALDICIÓN! Si quieres que esto se termine entonces dímelo y deja de verme la cara de estúpido

- ¡¿De Estúpido?! La que tiene cara de estúpida aquí soy yo. Porque tú no tienes ni un maldito derecho de reclamarme nada, quien empezó todo esto ¡fuiste TU¡ ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo de Chelsea? – se rió irónicamente.

- ¿Vendes tu cuerpo de esa manera sólo por Chelsea?

- ¿Te parece poco? Te reíste de mí en mi cara, ni siquiera te importó y no tuviste los pantalones para decirme a la cara que para ti yo sólo era una estúpida herencia.

- Eso es mentira ¡ROSALIE! – volví a sacudirla en un pobre intento de hacerla entrar en razón. Mi furia había disminuido pero no lo suficiente, la apreté más fuerte y ella soltó un leve gemido.

- ¡SUELTALA ANTES DE QUE PATEE TU TRASERO! – gritó el perro desde la entrada.

- Lo peor es que ese perro maldito lo ha sabido todo el tiempo – le dije a Rose antes de soltarla y dirigirme hacia él. Era casi tan alto como yo, sus manos temblaban.

- No vengas a gritarme a mi perro, cuando tú te sientas tranquilamente a mirar a MI esposa bailar para bastardos cada noche ¡hijo de puta!

Termine de acercarme a él y antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder le di un puñetazo en la cara que logró sangrarle la nariz, ojala estuviera rota. Cuando se puso de pie sus ojos echaban humo. Le sonreí.

Me dio un golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin aire por un momento, el bastardo sabía lo que hacía, si bueno…

Le regresé el golpe y lo mande al suelo estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando Rose se atravesó en mi camino, con una mirada suplicante – una mirada que no había visto en 4 años – y una mano en mi puño.

- Déjalo en paz – no sonaba enfadada.

Estaba dispuesto a apartarla y matar al perro que acababa de ponerse de pie. Lo miré desafiante y Rosalie desvió hacia él toda su atención, le colocó las manos en el pecho y le dijo algo, él dejo de mirarme y bajó su mirada hasta ella. Él parecía claramente disgustado con lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Medio empuje a Jacob a la salida. – Rosalie – dijo en tono de advertencia, enredó su mano en mi muñeca – si no vas a dejarme golpearlo entonces ven conmigo. Era insistente y ya que Jacob trabajaba como guardia de seguridad era bastante obvio que podía con Emmett.

- Tengo que terminar aquí Jake, sólo vete y te hablo mañana.

Me miró iracundo y se alejó, genial ahora él también estaba enfadado. Me metí de vuelta al apartamento. Emmett seguía de pie, ahí en medio de mi sala. Todavía tenía la sangre de Jacob en la mano.

- No tenías que hacer eso – le grité – ¡Eres un maldito troglodita, Emmett! Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.

Volvió a acercarse a mí y aprisionó mis muñecas en sus manos – No es sólo tú vida ¿No lo entiendes? Estas jugando conmigo Lillian y eso es algo que no te voy a permitir.

- Jugaste conmigo una vez, así que estamos a mano.

- Nunca vas a olvidarlo, esto estará sobre nosotros una y otra vez. Eres una maldita perra rencorosa ¿Acaso nunca vas a perdonarme?

Me sentí igual que si me hubiera dado una patada en el estómago, pero él no tenía porque saber eso. Yo no podía darle nada de mí, para que después no lo usara en mi contra. Era por esto por lo que se suponía que él no debía importarme. Lo miré altanera.

- Pues sí, no voy a perdonarte aunque viva toda la vida, y puesto que esta maldita perra rencorosa no quiere nada de ti ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de mi apartamento! ¡AHORA MISMO!

- Está bien, me largo. Pero vienes conmigo. Tú teatrito se terminó Lillian. Vas a ser mi esposa de ahora en adelante porque es lo que dice la ley y lo que digo yo. Te guste o no

Sujeto mi muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme a la salida, el pánico creciendo en mi interior.

- No seré tu esposa mas tiempo Emmett, nuestros cinco años han pasado y quiero el divorcio, te mandaré a mi abogado.

Se detuvo abruptamente y me miró directo a los ojos. Los suyos estaban vidriosos como si intentara contener las lagrimas y después me empujó contra su pecho, enterró su cabeza en mi cabello.

- Empecé a hacer una mierda de esto y luego deje que lo continuaras, necesitamos ayuda.

Cuando no le respondí se alejó de mí y puso mi cara entre sus manos. – Sólo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué? ¿Es que alguien te está obligando a hacer esto? ¿Necesitas el dinero? Sólo dímelo Rosalie.

Se dejó caer al suelo, hasta que su sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y enterraba su cabeza en mi abdomen. Así que dejaba de ser Lillian y volvía a llamarme Rosalie. Bien tenía suficiente de esto.

- Tú me obligaste a hacer esto

- No lo hagas más, no lo hagas – comenzó a sollozar y sacudir mi cuerpo. Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y la limpié antes de que siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Hace muchos años me prometí que no lloraría nunca por este hombre y no rompería esa promesa ahora. Tenía suficiente de todo, necesitaba ser libre de Emmett, necesitaba dejar mi obsesión y era tiempo de comenzar ahora.


	24. 23 Infierno y Final

Una vez que convencí a Emmett de que dormir, huí. Lo dejé en mi apartamento y corrí donde Jacob. Había estado viviendo con él las últimas semanas y ya había enviado a Emmett los papeles del divorcio. Me negaba a hablar con él. Lo peor de todo era que a pesar de mis esfuerzos aún podía ver su mirada de repugnancia cada jueves: cada jueves se instalaba en el privado y me miraba bailar desde allí con una mueca de desaprobación en su cara, trataba de ignorarlo. Tenía ganas de divertirme, así que me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la sala en donde Jacob estaba sentado viendo televisión. Bien. Caminé hasta allí y comencé a bailar al mismo tiempo que cantaba Men I feel like a woman. Él abrió sus ojos como platos y después hizo una mueca.

- No tienes que bailar para mí.

- Cada vez que bailo lo hago para ti – le dije seductoramente al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

- Excepto los jueves cuando bailas para tú marido – me dijo de mala manera y después se fue enojado a la cocina ¿Qué_ mierda acababa de suceder_? Abrí los ojos con incredulidad, y después chasquee la lengua con disgusto. Lo seguí a la cocina.

- dime que estas bromeando – ahora era yo quien estaba molesta, él no iba a venir conmigo y ponerse en ese plan.

- No lo hago, y para de hacer todo esto.

- No vas a decirme que hacer – repliqué con voz dura.

- Estoy harto Rosalie, he tratado de hacer lo mejor que he podido pero no puedo más.

Enarqué una ceja

- ¿Lo mejor que has podido sobre qué? Creí que estábamos divirtiéndonos, Jacob. Todo lo nuestro es todo sobre sexo así que no vengas ahora con tus mierdas de macho celoso.

- ¡NO ES ASÍ! Eh estado soportando todo esto porque quería cuidar de ti y esperar a que cambiaras, pero eso no esta sucediendo y estoy cansado.

- ¿Después de tanto tiempo, Jacob? Ni siquiera tú crees eso.

- ¿Qué si lo creo Rosalie? ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Ni siquiera sé por qué eres así. Incluso deje que tu marido me golpeara por ti y a ti ni siquiera te importa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no me importa! Porque al parecer el único que ha estado creando cosas que no existen eres tú.

Caminé lejos de él. Sólo necesitaba dejar que se calmara.

- No sé si deberíamos seguir con…

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! – Lo interrumpí – no sabes nada – tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta – no hay nada mal conmigo y el único que tiene mierdas que resolver eres tú. Yo siempre he sabido donde estaba parada. ¡IDIOTA! – salí y cerré de un portazo.

Estaba molesta, demasiado. Jacob no era nadie para gritarme de esa manera. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, comencé a caminar y sin darme cuenta llegué a "éxtasis", el nuevo guardia me saludó, no estaba de humor para coqueteos. Fui directo a la oficina de Emily, ella estaba al teléfono, pero no se que vio en mi cara que en cuanto entré susurró un "te llamo después" y colgó para volcar su atención en mí.

- ¿Estas bien? – podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. No necesitaba la preocupación de nadie.

- Vine a trabajar hoy – y dado que no era mis días de trabajo y no tenia nada programado – bailaré en la zona común – aclaré antes de salir sin mirarla, fui directo al camerino y me cambie sin pensar en nada, me subí a la tarima y no me preocupe por nada ni por nadie, sólo me fundí con la música y deje que todo pasara, hasta que vi a un hombre cuyos ojos me recordaban a los de Emmett y pude ver su mirada de asco en mi memoria. Me congelé y bajé directo a los vestidores. Estaba hiperventilando y molesta ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Sentí como si una grieta surgiera en mi fortaleza, me sentí…

- ¡Tú jodida perra! – escuché a una pequeña castaña gritarme. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido, su diminuta blusa estaba rasgada e iba descalza. Parecía rota

Trate de dejar mis molestias a un lado y tratar de que me importara que alguien me llamara jodida perra, peor no podía, al menos no del todo. Esa niña rota me recordaba a como me sentía por dentro.

Me dedicó su pequeña mirada enfurecida antes de comenzar a llorar otra vez, se dejó caer al suelo y siguió sollozando, me baje hasta quedar a su nivel - ¿Por qué lo haces? – Me exigió, la miré sin comprender nada – no lo entiendes

- Lo que no entiendo es quien te da el derecho de llamarme perra tú… - le dije molesta.

- Claro que lo tengo – me miró con desesperación – ¡odio mi vida! Tengo que hacer esto porque necesito el dinero, pero tú. Estas aquí burlándote de todas nosotras. Viniendo cada día por yo no se que estúpida razón. Cuando podrías estar en cualquier otra parte – se le quebró la voz – cualquier otra parte – dijo en un susurro, y sin que yo lo esperara ella me dio una bofetada. Me toqué la mejilla, enfurecida. Me ardía. La miré con ojos asesinos.

- ¡Puedes largarte! ¿No lo ves? Tú sí puedes salir del infierno, ¡no sé que hay en él que te atrae tanto!

- Ya estoy en el infierno – le dije con voz helada como el hielo antes de regresarle el golpe que ella me había dado. Me miró con ojos llorosos y enfurecidos, arremetió contra mí y me estrelló en la pared, aún a pesar de ser pequeña la castaña tenía bastante fuerza, pero yo llevaba haciendo esto cuatro años y era más alta así que…

Logré girarnos para que fuera ella la que estuviera atrapada entre la pared y yo. Ella fue directo a mi cabello y le dio un tirón. Debo admitir que me dolió, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

- ¡Sasha! – la voz de Emily me congeló, justo antes de que pudiera darle un buen golpe y sacarle el aire a la castaña. Ambas volteamos a ver a Emily viniendo por el pasillo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Sasha empezar a derramar lágrimas. Emily hizo un movimiento en nuestra dirección y yo la deje ir, por lo que al quedar sólo Ems y yo, ella camino mirándome sin dejar traslucir ninguna expresión y abrió la puerta más cercana a nosotras - Entra, Rosalie.

Emily era apenas unos pocos años más grande que yo, pero había algo en su tono que la hacia parecer aún mas grande, más madura.

Entre a la pequeña habitación en la que no había ninguna ventana, sólo un gran tocador y un sofá color rosa chillón. Me senté en la silla frente al tocador y Emily se sentó en el sofá.

-Vas a decirme qué está sucediendo – demando.

No estaba muy segura por qué, pero algo que el tono de Emily, me hizo quebrarme, comencé a sacudirme violentamente y empezar a sollozar. _El infierno_. Coloqué la cabeza entre las manos y dejé que se empaparan con mis lágrimas.

- Una vez escuché a alguien diciendo que los hombres mayores se casan con mujeres jóvenes para robarles la vida, la energía y la juventud. Nunca lo creí. – levanté la cara y me limpié las lágrimas violentamente, clavé mi mirada en la suya. – Pero es cierto, diez años de diferencia entre él y yo son un abismo, uno enorme. Por que él tenía apetitos que yo no podía satisfacer, porque era una niña tonta que no sabía nada de la vida y porque él me hirió y yo nunca pude perdonarlo.

Emily me miraba sin decir nada, pero tenía una expresión de compresión y compasión que me hizo temblar. Solté una amarga carcajada

- Él me obligó a hacer esto. Él me rechazó Emily – dije con desesperación, suplicando por un poco de comprensión – me dijo que me amaba y luego fue a revolcarse con el primer par de piernas que encontró, acabó con mi autoestima

- No pudo obligarte a hacer esto, Rose – dijo con cariño – y no puedes tener tan baja autoestima si haces esto, si conoces el poder de la seducción, si desde hace cuatro años juegas con los hombres como trapos viejos. Si cobras lo que cobras.

- Él me robó todo y sólo por dinero. ¿Puedes creer? – Comencé a tener un ataque de risa, histérico - ¿Puedes creer…? – Seguí riendo - ¿Puedes creer que todo esto fue por dinero? – Me reí incluso más fuerte – cuando lo supe, estuve de acuerdo. Estuve de acuerdo en aplastar todos mis malditos sueños y esperanzas, lo peor. ¿Quieres saber que es? Que ahora el dinero ni siquiera me interesa. Sólo quería ser feliz, quería casarme, tener una casa linda y un esposo que me amará – me carcajee – que me amara – susurré – pudimos tener hermosos bebés de ojos azules.

- Aún puedes Rose. Aún no es tarde. Deja atrás todo esto y sé feliz.

- ¿Dejarlo atrás? – La miré como si estuviera loca – Esto – hice una seña con la mano para abarcar la habitación – ¡Es todo lo que tengo! Porque nadie podrá amar a una perra poco fiable como yo, y es por eso que necesito este lugar, necesito creer que tengo el control de algo.

Ella se puso de pie y me rodeo con los brazos, me quedé ahí mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda.

- Tomate unos días de descanso ¿Sí? Y piensa que tu belleza no durará para siempre y si no creas lazos reales con alguien, entonces de verdad no tendrás nada – me dio un apretón y luego se fue.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo, y estaba malditamente molesta. ¿Cómo alguien puede sentirse tan molesto y tan triste al mismo tiempo? Estaba molesta por llorar, estaba molesta por ser débil, molesta por alejar a Emmett y arruinarle la vida. Por desperdiciar mi propia vida y arrastrar en ella a Jacob, por joderle la vida a todo el mundo y por no poder conseguir lo que ansiaba con tanta desesperación.

Grité histéricamente y vi mi reflejo en el espejo.

_…No durará para siempre_

Arrojé la silla contra el espejo y se hizo añicos, mandando pedazos de cristal, uno de ellos me cortó el lado derecho de la cara, sentí la sangre gotear desde la herida, me rodeé a mi misma con los brazos intentando recuperarme. ¿Unos días de descanso?, me puse de pie y fui a mi camerino intentando ignorar las miradas que me perseguían, sabía exactamente cómo debía verme, con el cabello alborotado por la pelea con Sasha, el maquillaje corrido por llorar y una herida sangrante en la mejilla. Apreté los puños y aceleré el paso antes de ponerme a llorar de nuevo. No era una bebé, sólo necesitaba un tiempo fuera.

* * *

Mi tiempo fuera terminó en convertirse en dos semanas, dos horrorosas semanas. No paraba de llorar y sentirme miserable. De esa forma no podría enfrentarme a nada y no quería sentir lástima por mí misma. De nada me había servido ser bella o tener dinero. Me miré al gran espejo del baño en el hotel dónde me estaba quedando, ya que Jacob se había hartado de mí y yo no tenía a dónde ir. Desde luego no podría volver a casa. Mi reflejo me dedicaba una mirada un tanto melancólica, levanté la mano para tocarme la mejilla derecha, mis dedos entraron en contacto con la cicatriz que el trozo de espejo había dejado. Era como de unos tres centímetros de largo y se veía a la primera. En cierto modo me daba consuelo. Me saqué la delicada bata rosa que llevaba y la puse a un lado del lavabo, me sumergí en la tina que había llenado previamente. El agua estaba caliente y tenía un olor a rosas. Me senté en el agua por unos quince minutos, pensando que haría con mi vida desde ahora. Deseaba volver a trabajar con Emily, tratar de que todo siguiera su curso. Pero como ella misma me había señalado la juventud y la belleza no duraban para siempre, tenía una cicatriz en la cara que lo probaba. Y sin el baile y la manipulación del sexo opuesto en realidad no tenía nada. Tendría menos que nada, sería una cáscara vacía. Bien yo había echado todo a perder y a pesar de ello no podía ir a buscar a las personas que dañe y pedirles perdón. No podía fingir que iba a cambiar porque al fin había visto la luz ¡Aleluya! Las cosas no funcionan así en la vida real. El cambio – si quería cambiar – tendría que ser gradual, buscar ayuda profesional. Suspiré, estaba tan llena de rencor y malos sentimientos que no podía más con ellos. Seguiría siendo una perra, era cierto, no podía cambiar. Pero esta vez sería por mí misma y no por el desprecio de alguien. La melodía de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, torcí el gesto. Era Emmett, no me había llamado y debía admitir que extrañaba sus mensajes e intentos de hacer que lo perdonara, podía recordar su sonrisa previa a su ahora mirada de desprecio. Dejó de sonar. Suspiré de nuevo y le devolví la llamada

_- ¿En dónde estas? – _Rugió, me quedé callada - _ tengo lo que me pediste_

- Pudiste mandarlo con mi abogado – traté de que la voz no se me quebrara.

- _No voy a jugar más a tus juegos, dime dónde estas_

No tenía sentido hacer esto más, ¿tenía lo que necesitaba? Sólo podía referirse a los papeles de divorcio, solté el aire de pronto. Estaba hecho.

- Hotel Real de San Pedro en…

- _ se dónde está, nena - _ su _nena_ trajo a mi mente una serie de recuerdos que me dejaron mareada, él besándome, tomándome de la mano, haciendo chistes tontos, llevándome al clímax. Fue demasiado

- Si sabes tantas cosas, no veo porque te molestas en llamarme, habitación 103 – siseé antes de colgar. Arrojé el teléfono lejos y me sumergí en el agua.

De lo siguiente que fui consciente fue de una respiración sobre mi rostro. Abrí los ojos de golpe y todo lo que podía ver era azul. Emmett estaba recargado sobre la tina sujetándose con sus brazos a las orillas para darse soporte. Llevaba las mangas arremangadas. Su mirada prendió algo en mi interior, que me hizo retorcerme de deseo. Algo chispeo en sus ojos.

- Tienes 5 minutos, te espero abajo en el bar – dijo con voz fría, se alejó. Y Salió con un azote de la puerta. Di un par de respiraciones profundas y salí de la tina, me coloqué el único vestido que tenía conmigo en el hotel. Que me sintiera una basura no significaba que tenía que vestirme como una. Peiné mi cabello y me puse brillo en los labios, no intenté maquillar la cicatriz, me daría algo de soporte ó desesperación.

Baje al bar, estaba sentado con un vaso en sus manos, era fácil reconocerlo por lo ancho de su espalda. Caminé hasta allá y me senté a su lado. Crucé las piernas. No se giró a mirarme pero deslizó hasta mi un sobre. Lo abrí conteniendo la respiración. Leí lo suficiente para saber que ahora era una mujer divorciada, cómo me sentía ante eso… no tenía ni idea. Asentí en su dirección. Dispuesta a mantener lo último de dignidad que me quedaba m puse de pie, él se giró bruscamente y me sujetó por la muñeca

- ¿alguna vez vas a decirme por qué? – enarqué una ceja y el se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a esperar. No tenía más nada que perder

- Me sentía frustrada, herida. Necesitaba consuelo y lo hallé en ese lugar, no hay más que decir.

- ¿Seguirás haciéndolo?

- No veo como eso te incumbe ahora.

- Soy un cliente ¿sabes? – me dedicó una mirada severa que me enfureció.

- Escucha – comencé – lamento todo lo que sucedió, sobre Chelsea, sobre Jacob, sobre el baile, sobre el matrimonio y la herencia de tu abuelo. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No sé que esperas de mí a partir de ahora.

- No espero nada, lo nuestro se acabó. Tú lo has querido así. Días atrás pude decirte que te amaba, pero no sé en realidad quién eres y no se a quién amo. Nunca me dejaste conocerte de verdad, no me dejaste intentarlo.

- No puedes culparme de todo, pudiste ser claro desde el inicio y pudimos ahorrar muchos problemas. No veo cómo sacando a relucir todo eso va a ayudarnos ahora. Cada quién seguirá su camino y ya está

- Le he dicho a mi familia lo que sucedió – su confesión me cayó como un balde agua fría, la familia, ni siquiera había pensado en ellos. Traté de mantener mi expresión impasible

- ¿Incluso…?

- Claro que no, sólo la parte de la herencia y la mudanza, que tú vives a tres horas de distancia de mí y demás, me dejaran darte tu parte de la herencia.

- No la necesito, puedes quedarte con todo, como siempre planeaste.

Se puso de pie – En ese caso, no hay más que decir.

Se fue, me quedé allí con el corazón acelerado. Podía correr tras él y detenerlo, pero los recuerdos amargos de mis 16 intentando seducirlo me dejaron pegada en mi lugar. Emmett y el baile eran algo que yo necesitaba, pero no podía quedarme sin ambos. Necesitaba poner mi vida en una balanza, quedarme con todo lo bueno que pudiera y eliminar lo malo. Pero no había nadie para mí. Qué debería hacer ¿entrar a la universidad? ¿Salir con chicos? Me estremecí ante ese último pensamiento. Tendría que hacerlo… eventualmente. Tal como le señalé a Emily, tener el control de algo. Y yo era buena para tener el control de los hombres. Excepto por una clara excepción: Emmett.

Regresé a mi habitación y empaqué mi ropa, salí y pagué en recepción. Paré un taxi y me monté en él, justo antes de que empezara a llover. Podría dejarlo todo atrás, aún tenía el dinero de mi padre y si bien mi belleza no duraría para siempre, podría usarla mientras durara. Tratar de ser feliz, vivir sin Emmett y sin el baile. Era la parte de crecer, madurar y vivir. Superar las pérdidas y tratar de no perder más cosas, amores y experiencias en el futuro. No sería fácil, pero lo haría.

* * *

**Me parecio que Rosalie debería tener la cicatriz que originalmente le pertenece a Emily, no tan grande, pero cicatriz al fin y al cabo**


	25. 24 Epílogo: At Last

- ¿vienes a comer conmigo? – le preguntó la pelirroja a su compañero de trabajo en otro de sus intentos de salir con él. No sería la primera vez que almorzaran juntos, pero ella nunca era capaz de atraer toda su atención, estaba un poco molesta, porque él tenía reputación de Don Juan. Vaya a saber por qué.

- Hoy no, linda. Tengo una cita – le respondió él, coqueto y con un giño. Ella no pudo evitar la mueca ante la aparente felicidad que la cita le causaba a Emmett en los ojos. Se encogió de hombros y salió de su oficina dejándolo solo.

Él se levantó de su silla y dio un breve paseo en círculos por la oficina, aún inseguro sobre qué hacer. Había recibido una nota, una carta. Algo que no estaba esperando, de alguien que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño y tomó su saco, que permanecía colgado en el respaldo de su silla. Salió apresurado. Iría a su cita, resolvería lo que faltaba, pasaría por unos tragos y luego conseguiría a alguien que le hiciera olvidar sus penas. Cuando estuvo en su auto, trató de no ir por sobre el límite de velocidad: No lo logró, estaba ansioso.

Después de 25 minutos de viaje, llegó al lugar acordado, se miró en el espejo en un intento de… ¡Bah! Ni siquiera él sabía porque se miraba al espejo, le entregó las llaves al empleado del restaurante y fue hacia la entrada.

EL restaurante era el de moda, llevaba abierto unos 8 meses y él nunca había ido a comer ahí. Dio su nombre al capitán de meseros

- Emmett McCarthy

El hombre asintió y lo guió a una mesa, en uno de los balcones privados. Había una suave música en el fondo. Entró y vio a una mujer. Sí, una mujer, hermosa por naturaleza, de cabellos rubios. Estaba enfundada en un elegante vestido azul marino que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Estaba de pie y de espaldas al recién llegado.

Emmett carraspeó y la rubia se volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos como él los recordaba. El viento agitó sus cabellos y ella le sonrió, caminó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, el olor de ella lo golpeó con fuerza, apretó los puños.

- Rose – trató de no envolver su nombre en una caricia, lográndolo a medias. Ella le sonrió coquetamente y se sentó, le hizo una señal con la mano para que él tomara asiento frente a ella.

- Si he de ser sincera, no creí que vendrías – Emmett no sabía que decir – pero no abordemos temas difíciles todavía.

Trajeron las cartas y Emmett se las arregló para no mirarla, ella lo miraba casi con descaro. Después de que les trajeran sus órdenes y comieran un momento en silencio Rosalie, empezó a hablar.

- He estado trabajando duro los últimos meses – Emmett se puso rígido, no quería oír sobre su trabajo. ¿Para que rayos ella lo había llamado? ¿Para atormentarlo? ¿O acaso necesitaba salir de ese infierno y le estaba pidiendo ayuda? Trabó su mirada con la de ella. Azul con azul. En un intento de adivinar qué pasaba por su mente, pero después de todo ¿Cuándo había él sabido lo que ella pensaba? Abandonó sus ojos y comenzó a observarla, estaba ligeramente más delgada desde la última vez que la vio, en el bar del hotel. Había unas leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su cicatriz en la mejilla derecha no estaba oculta, relucía como plata. Alargó su mano para estrechar sus delgados dedos entre sus manos. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y le devolvió el apretón antes de alejarse de su toque – no ha sido tan fácil, pero nos ha estado yendo bien ¿no te parece?

- ¿Disculpa?

Rosalie bufó – El local ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo en un tono que dejaba claro su exasperación

Emmett frunció el seño - ¿Estas diciéndome que éste lugar es tuyo? – él no daba crédito a sus palabras.

Terminaron de comer y Rosalie esperó a que los meseros se llevaran los platos, se puso de pie y tomó a Emmett de la mano, lo arrastró fuera del local.

- ¿Traes auto? – el asintió y pidió sus llaves al empleado - ¿Qué has estado haciendo los últimos meses además de salir con chicas? Eres muy famoso ¿Sabías?

Se le retorcieron las entrañas, cuando empezó a salir con mujeres era sobre todo para olvidar su horrible matrimonio fallido, no para que los rumores llegaran hasta Rosalie. Así que al parecer ella sabía todo lo que él había estado haciendo todo éste tiempo cuando él en realidad no sabía nada de la vida de ella.

- Sólo trabajando nena, sólo eso.

Se subieron al auto y ella le indicó a dónde dirigirse. Una parte de Emmett se regañaba por estar cayendo en sus redes de nuevo, en un círculo vicioso que nunca terminaba, ellos siempre terminaban haciéndose daño.

* * *

- ¿Me invitaste a Salir porque tú psicóloga te lo pidió? – la incredulidad se filtraba en su voz.

La rubia agitó su melena y cambió de posición cruzando la otra pierna.

- Así es, cree que debo terminar bien el ciclo contigo y bla bla bla, toda su basura psicológica, le estuve dando muchas vueltas, no lo negaré, la idea no me agradaba mucho. Pero después de todo decidí que tenía razón.

Emmett siguió mirándola, mientras trataba de controlar su decepción, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que esperaba, pero no era aquello.

Rosalie continúo con su discurso – mi terapista cree que debo decirte todo, yo no. Para mi no merece la pena revivir todo el horror anterior. Así que sólo diré lo que te dije ya una vez hace tiempo. Lo siento – hizo una mueca. Rosalie no era de las que pedía disculpas, sin embargo Emmett supo que su disculpa era sincera – un matrimonio es de dos personas y fue un error de mi parte achacarte todos los errores a ti cuando yo también cometí algunos. Tal vez pudimos ser _felices_ – lo dijo con un escepticismo que tal pareciera que no creía en tal palabra – ahora nunca lo sabremos y esta bien. Ahora puedo realmente seguir adelante.

Emmett abrió la boca un par de veces, en un pobre intento de decir algo. Ella lo miró, expectante.

- Humm, está bien – terminó sonando como una pregunta.

Rosalie sonrió con alivio y se puso de pie – bien, entonces ahora podemos tomar algo. Como despedida, ya sabes.

Le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia donde Emmett suponía tenía sus bebidas. La miró alejarse y supo que estaba perdido. La siguió muy de cerca

- Creo que merecemos una… - comenzó, pero nunca sabrían que era lo que merecían porque ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos, Emmett terminó con la distancia que los separaba y estampó sus labios con los suyos. Sólo una vez, se dijo, una vez más. Emmett era muy bueno mintiéndose así mismo. La rubia sonrió contra los labios de él y profundizo el beso. Sus bocas moviéndose como una sola.

Ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la conexión, cuando necesitaron respirar, el colocó su frente en la de ella, y ella miró al frente. Emmett seguía sujetándola por la cintura. Le depositó un beso en la frente y después siguió con sus mejillas para finalmente volver a su boca. Él tenía el control del beso: lento y suave. Nada que ninguno de los dos hubiera experimentado antes. Rosalie arrojó sus brazos al cuello de Emmett, y lo guió hasta su habitación. Él la acostó suavemente en el colchón y después se irguió sobre ella, comenzó a besar su cuello y ella le quitó la camisa

Lo que había comenzado suavemente pronto se torno en deseo sin control, así había sido siempre entre ellos.

* * *

Estaban los amantes recostados en la cama, en la calma que sus actividades anteriores les había dejado. Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie, mientras ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, trazando círculos.

- ¿De verdad crees que pudo funcionar?

Ella se recargó en sus codos para levantarse y poder mirarlo.

- No importa, y es enfermizo tratar de…

- Importa para mí – la interrumpió – si de verdad crees que pudo funcionar, aún puede.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, él pudo darse cuenta que ella creía que había sido solo un polvo de despedida.

Volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho – sólo lo dices por el buen sexo, McCarthy, no que de verdad quieras abordar este barco de nuevo.

- No es eso Rosalie, quiero todo de ti, no sólo tu cuerpo. No soy como esos hombres, quiero de verdad todo de ti. Incluso podemos fingir que nada de eso paso, que acabo de conocerte en un partido de futbol, porque te encanta por supuesto, hubo química, pasión y Bum! Ahora vamos a comenzar a salir…

- NO puedes fingir que no paso, o todo volvería a lo mismo. Sólo nos queda afrontarlo.

Él apretó su agarré - ¿Estas diciendo que sí?

- ¿Qué si qué?

La alejó un poco de él, para que pudieran mirarse a la cara – que vamos a intentarlo, sano esta vez.

Rosalie bufó – eres insistente ¿eh? – Cerró los ojos un breve instante – Mira, no voy a decirte que ahora deje de ser una arpía sin sentimientos, hay muchas cosas que… me he acostado con muchos hombres después del divorcio Emm, así es como es. Necesitas saber en dónde te estás metiendo porque no voy a volver a dónde estábamos antes y quiero las cosas claras.

- Me he acostado con mujeres también Rosie – las facciones de ella se endurecieron, y él pudo leer el dolor y rabia en sus ojos, había olvidado lo mucho que le molestaba el estúpido diminutivo – Rosalie – corrigió – pero eso no cambia nada. Creo que esas cosas fueron un modo de hacernos crecer y saber que no estábamos listos. Si hubo una razón por la que volvimos a vernos fue porque estamos listos, ahora. Eres una gran mujer Rosalie y quiero que seas mía.

Ella no dijo nada y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él – exclusividad – dijo antes de ir a besar su cuello – respeto – beso – pasión – beso – honestidad. Creo que puedo hacerlo, ahora. Pero tienes que ayudarme, porque estoy en rehabilitación. Le dijo coqueta.

- Dime si no te lo hubiera propuesto, ¿me habrías dejado marchar? – ella asintió

- No soy del tipo de mujer que ruega, soy del tipo de mujer al que le ruegan. Fue un gran paso mandarte la carta para vernos. Mi plan era decirlo todo y después… si querías irte, no estaba esperando nada. Excepto curarme de mi obsesión por ti. Que no me hizo nada bien.

Él se sentó aún con ella en su regazo - ¿obsesión? – dijo juguetón. Besó su clavícula.

- Todos cometemos errores Rose, tú, yo, no siempre abordamos las cosas del mejor modo, pero ahora podemos amarnos, follar, divertirnos, conocernos y envejecer juntos. Estamos listos para ello.

- Te has vuelto todo un filosofo McCarthy.

- ¿Vas a ser mía o no?

Ella se lanzó a besarlo, y él le dio la vuelta para que quedara debajo de él. La pasión volvió a alzarse.

- Sólo tuya.

* * *

**Ahora hemos terminado! ¡Yeih! tuvimos malos momentos y también buenos. Como me hicieron notar hubo momentos de divagacion (ups) es lo malo de escribir sobre la macrha, hay muchas cosas que cambiaría pero me parecio que a pesar de todo merecía su final. Asi que los cambios ya serán en la edición (proximamente, editada y mejorada RRR). Pase por malos momentos en mi vida personal que no ayudaron demasiado. Pero sus reviews siempre me daban ánimos! Les agradezco de todo corazón que siguieran conmigo hasta el final. Es mi primera historia y tuvo más lectores de los que esperaba. Espero que estemos leyendonos proximamente en historias futuras. Fue duro escribir sobre Emmett y Rose, porque son una pareja un tanto complicada para mi y porque mis favoritos son Jacob y Nessie jeje. No se cómo acabe metida en esto ;) Esta historia es con todo mi amor por ustedes. Gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias. Muchismas gracias :')**

**Especialmente a: Nelita Cullen Hale, cieloskie y crematlv 19 3**

**también gracias a mi hermosisima hermana por darme algo de sentido común (a veces)**

**Gracias por agregar a favoritos, seguirnos, y dejar reviews!**

**Cabbi Alysse, Danni FerrCross, Dnisse, Dreamy Cullenm Elizabeth Swan Cullen, FabiD'Lutz, JESICA HALE, , Solitaria, L'ange le plus beau, Marina Poynter, MARUKITA, Lucy-Cullen-Hale-Vampire, Rosalie Emmett Cullen, Tania Renlop, ToryCrzy, ZethB, .crepusculo, carmen cullen93, ccampaniita cullen malfoy, elizaah, ladyvani, lidiacarely, lidiacarely1999, milidemily, rosalie-key, selenita92, ALnewmoon, Emmett McCartys angel, JessyPotter. LoolecP, ToryCrzy, ZethB, alissa-2012, Claudia, kata-0012, Rosalie Hale, Diana, Melanie, Marta, Tina, ladyvani, theff rose, C.G. 143 , B. McCarthy, brujCullen, Nelia Hale, libro abierto.**

**Muchisimisimas gracias y hasta la próxima! ;)**


End file.
